The Thief of Camelot
by BenaddictedIntoDarkWithMerlock
Summary: He was the Thief of the city. The danger of the city. The fear of the city. Not a single person in Camelot had seen him. And that was just the way he liked it. Arthur was after him every night. No one even knew his true name. They only knew him as Emrys.
1. Exhilarated

Chapter One

Exhilarated

The moon gazed lovingly over the sleeping city of Camelot, her pale glow caressing the little houses. The rolling hills in the distance looked like milk had been spilt over them as the moon's gleam reached out to them also. The trees of the forest looked like Christmas trees that had been coated with snow. It was truly beautiful. But then the peaceful atmosphere was pierced by one harsh voice, echoing round the tiny houses below. It was ordering directions into the night. Recognition sprang into his mind. That was Arthur. Arthur Pendragon. The Prince of Camelot. Heir to Uther Pendragon. He had been waiting for that voice. It brought him both exasperation and yet, exhilaration. It was time for his daily, well - nightly, chase. He pulled himself up from his comfortable position on the roof of one of the minute houses. This was his territory, domain, land… home. Arthur's voice stopped as he finished ordering his Knights as to which route they would go searching tonight. They did this same routine every night. But that's what he loved about it. No, what he really loved about it was the feeling of danger that he had on them. It was immature and cruel really, to take pleasure out of their fear, but it was fun. And to be honest, it was the only thing he could do that _was _fun. He was the top of Camelot's most wanted list. But, to be honest, it was a bit sad, they didn't even know his real name. He was known only as Emrys to them. His real name and practically any information about him remained a secret, not known by a single soul in the city. He was the Thief of the city. The danger of the city. The fear of the city. Not a single person in the kingdom had seen him. Yes, they had seen his silhouettes, footprints, mysterious dark figures, his hooded cloak billowing out behind him as he stood above the city. But never his face. And that was just how he liked it.

* * *

><p>Emrys made sure his hood was securely concealing his face. When he was happy that his face was suitably hidden in shadow, he strutted over to the edge of the roof and peered down to the street below. This was the street directly outside the vast wooden lower gate that lead into the castle courtyard, and then the castle itself. Arthur and his Knights were just starting to move off down the street, their steps as quiet as they could make them and, considering most of them had full armour on, they were extremely quiet. Their mind's must have been set tonight. On other nights, when they were in less positive moods, they clanked their way down the back roads, making so much of a racket that some of the disturbed neighbours even stuck their heads out of their windows and shouted complaints to Arthur and his men. But tonight was not one of those nights. Emrys followed them along the rooftops, his eyes trailing them below as they wound through the streets. He thought that they would have worked out by now that he spent his time <em>above <em>the city, not in the streets. They had been stalking him like an animal for so long. It had been years, at least two, maybe even three. Time passed slowly and peacefully when you spent almost all of your time on the roofs, watching the sun rise, shine in the sky and then go to sleep behind the mountains and then the moon would take over the shift, sharing her light out onto the landscape until she then gave way once more to her sister. He could tell what season it was, but that was as far as his time-consciousness stretched. But he could always rely on Arthur and his men to let him know when adventure time was. Arthur and the Knights held their weapons out in front of them, ready for any threat that may jump out at them. Emrys decided that he would give them a bit of target practice.

* * *

><p>Emrys leapt silently down onto the rough ground below. His cloak flapped down behind him a second after he landed, also silent, like a bat's wings in flight. He was just round the corner from Arthur, the shadows hiding Emrys from sight. He could only <em>just<em> hear Arthur's and the Knight's muffled footstepsfrom round the corner. And then, they were there. They didn't see him at first, the shadows were so used to hiding him, he had become invisible to any onlookers. But then he stepped out into the beaming moonlight. Arthur noticed a movement and whipped round to stare down the side alley at him. His Knights soon followed his gaze, narrowed their eyes and held up their swords further, readying themselves for the oh-so familiar chase.

"We meet again, Arthur." The words escaped Emrys' mouth from curling lips. There was an ominous and silent pause.

"Emrys," Arthur whispered the one word before raising his sword and yelling the order to attack.

* * *

><p>The Knights obeyed Arthur's command instantly and charged forward, brandishing their swords. Arthur followed, wielding his own sword. A sly, slanted smile crept across Emrys' mouth. He was certain Arthur couldn't see it but he let it stay there anyway, he relished in the joy that this chase brought him. Just before the first blade could reach him, he stepped back into the shadows and disappeared from view as easily as covering himself with a pitch black sheet. Arthur and his Knights did not stop however, they knew he was in there somewhere, hiding in the shadows. '<em>Not for much longer'<em> thought Emrys. He waited until the last moment, just before the Knights were on top of him. Then, without warning, he leapt up and clambered up the building as easily as a lizard. Before Arthur and his Knights could notice that he was no longer concealed in the shadows, he was standing on top of on of the roofs smiling down at them as they failed to notice his disappearance. The moon's glimmering beams spilt down on him, turning his figure into a dark outline. He was a black silhouette against the pearly white shine of the moon's spotlight. He was the main attraction in a show, and now was the time for the major performance. He laughed to himself as he watched them groping round in the darkness for something that was now surveying them from above. But then one of the Knights realised that their prey had escaped and looked around, his face puzzled. His eyes then travelled upward and found Emrys who still had a triumphant smirk on his face as he looked over the edge of the roof at them. The Knight tapped Arthur on the shoulder and pointed up to the rooftops where Emrys stood.

"There he is Sire, on the roof!" Arthur looked up from his searching in the darkness to follow the Knight's finger up to the top of the house. Arthur spotted him and hatred flickered in his eyes. But it wasn't just hatred there, there was a trace of something else and Emrys recognised it at once. Fear. Emrys knew he struck fear into the people of Camelot. He emanated danger. But that was just how he liked it.

"Come down here now!" Arthur yelled up to the rooftop sternly. Emrys remained silent. "Come down now, in the name of Uther Pendragon!" Arthur bellowed. Emrys smiled and crouched down so he was closer to Arthur.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" He whispered and then straightened back up victoriously, knowing he had won. Arthur's face threatened to go scarlet with rage but Arthur pushed it back down and turned to his Knights.

* * *

><p>Before soon, Arthur was calling instructions to his Knights to climb up to the roof. Emrys took a step back to allow them a moment to get organised and find adequate places they could clamber up from. He could already hear their armour clanking as they rushed off to find sufficient footholds. It wasn't a huge number of Knights tonight. There were nine of them, including Arthur. Once, Arthur had brought out what must have been a collection from his army, there had been around twenty of them that night. But even with so many men, Emrys still slipped out of their clutches. Suddenly, two arms appeared clutching at the wooden roof. Luckily, the hands found a small hole in the wood, which they grasped tightly. A few seconds later, a body had been hauled up onto the roof. Fortunately, this was one of the few flat-roofed houses in the city. Most of the houses had pitched roofs, which Emrys had mastered but Arthur and his Knights were not as experienced and so they clambered up and down the slanted tiles with difficulty. When the Knight had straightened up, Emrys recognised him at once. This was Gwaine. Emrys had learned most of the Knights' names from hearing Arthur's constant commands directed at them individually. Gwaine wasn't wearing any armour, unlike most of the other Knights. He stood there simply with a shirt, trousers and boots. He also had a belt around his waist holding a sheath which had the hilt of a glinting sword protruding from the top. Gwaine had untamed, extremely dark brown hair that hung messily around his ears. He had light brown, glistening eyes and stubble running round the bottom of his face. Emrys knew Gwaine was a troublesome Knight. He was cheeky, especially toward Arthur. Arthur was always complaining that he could never take thing seriously. This made Emrys fond of Gwaine more than any of the other Knights. Although, of course, he could never actually <em>like <em>any of the Knights. It was like a mouse befriending the cat that had been chasing it every night. No, he would only ever be known as 'the most wanted of Camelot' to Arthur and his Knights.

* * *

><p>Soon, all of the Knights had straightened up on the rooftop. Emrys recognised all of them. There was Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Leon, Olwyn, Braeden, Percival and Delmar. Arthur stood proudly in front of them, eyeing Emrys challengingly. Emrys knew Arthur felt most confident when he had all his Knights behind him but this didn't have any difference on Emrys. He knew this would be just like any other night. They would chase, trap and then lose. All the Knights suddenly drew their swords from their belts simultaneously, including Arthur. But this only made Emrys smile more. They thought that long, sharp, metal sticks could defeat Camelot's most dangerous enemy? He almost laughed. But instead he just smirked. Emrys could defeat all of them in a second. He had a secret weapon that Arthur and his knew about only too well. Magic.<p>

* * *

><p>The Knights awaited Arthur's signal anxiously. They were ready to charge. Then, with just a nod of Arthur's head, they were let free and stampeded forward. Emrys turned on his heel instantly, wanting to get a head start, even though he knew he wouldn't need it. His cloak spun round with him, swirling up in the air behind him impressively. Then he ran. He sprinted along the wooden rooftop with ease. He saw a gap in the houses approach, but it didn't worry him. He spent so much time running along these houses and leaping over the gaps, he could practically do it with his eyes closed. He bounded across the gap effortlessly. He heard the Knights falter at the opening and cautiously jump over it one by one. They started running again as soon as they landed, hastily wanting to close the gap they had formed by being so careful. Emrys slowed a little and glanced quickly over his shoulder. Gwaine was leading a few feet away. They had been broken off into groups now. Gwaine lead, then came Lancelot and Arthur, then Leon and Delmar, behind them was Elyan, then Olwyn and Braeden, and finally came Percival, who was already panting heavily, bringing up the rear. Emrys slowed right down to allow Gwaine and the rest to catch up. This was his thrill, so he wanted it to be good.<p>

* * *

><p>They had been running from rooftop to rooftop for a while now and they had moved onto the pitch-roofed houses. Most of the Knights were slowing down now, all apart from Gwaine, Lancelot and Arthur. Evidently, the clambering up one side of the tiled roofs and then trying not to slip down the other was proving draining for most of the Knights at the back of the pack. But Gwaine, Lancelot and Arthur battled on, showing hardly any signs of slowing down nor getting tired. They seemed determined tonight. Emrys decided they deserved a bit of a treat. He stopped without warning at a large gap between the houses. It was extremely wide and looked way to large to jump across. But Emrys knew otherwise. He heard Gwaine instantly stop in his tracks behind him. Emrys turned slowly to face the Knight. Gwaine eyed him suspiciously but also looked a bit bolder when he saw that he had trapped him. The building they were on top of was vastly tall. It was at least fifteen foot high. Lancelot and Arthur caught up to Gwaine and halted also, staring at Emrys triumphantly. Victorious smiles crept across their faces as they saw there was nowhere else for him to run. Although Gwaine still looked a little doubtful. He obviously remembered how many times they had thought they had had him trapped but then he had slipped through their snare at the last moment.<p>

"Now Thief, there is nowhere for you to run, so why not hand yourself over? Give up!" Arthur's voice was dripping with proud success. Emrys shook his head slowly.

"You obviously do not know me as well as I thought you did. You see, Prince Arthur, there is always somewhere for Emrys to run. Or in this case, jump." And with that Emrys took breath and slowly let himself fall backwards. Just before he descended completely, he caught sight of Arthur's shocked expression as he freely let himself surely plummet to his death. Emrys smiled once more beneath his hood at Arthur. He really didn't know him as well as he thought he did.


	2. Regret

Chapter Two

Regret

The air whipped past him as the night engulfed him. His cloak flapped up either side of him. But just before he could plunge any farther he reached out his hands and gripped the wooden beam he knew would be there to catch him. Sure enough it held fast. Just in time as well. He heard rushed footsteps dash to the edge of the roof and he could tell many pairs of eyes were staring down to the dark alley below. He could tell the rest of the Knights had caught up just in time to see him fall. There were many mutters from each of the Knights all at once.

"Where did he go?"

"Is he down there?"

"Is he in the shadows?"

"He must be down there. There's no way anyone could have survived that fall, let alone get away so fast."

"But remember he has… well, you know…"

The voices fell silent and Emrys could tell they all knew what the Knight who had spoken was talking about. His magic. They dared not talk about it out here, when Emrys could still maybe be listening in. They would discuss it in the castle though. Although they would still fear it. But then Arthur's voice broke the silence.

"Well there's nothing we can do up here. Go back the way we came and find a way down to the streets. He must be hiding down there somewhere. We must search every shadow, you know how he likes hiding in the dark. Come on." Emrys heard a round of 'yes Sire's and then dragging footsteps travelling off in the opposite direction, back along the houses.

Emrys had given the Knights a while to find a way down from the rooftops and then scramble down to the safety of the ground. When he was confident they were down on the ground, and before they came jogging round the corner; ready to search the alley that he supposedly fell into, Emrys kicked off the wall of the building he was hanging off and swung himself back up to the roof. He straightened up, brushing himself down and looked out along the rooftops to make sure Arthur and his Knights had cleared off them. They had. The moon's light glistened down on the roofs and sparkled as it hit the smooth tiles. The night really was beautiful.

Emrys strolled along the rooftops and gazing round at the landscape that glimmered in the moon's shine. Tonight had been a good night. The thrill of Arthur and his men's chase never failed to excite him. He could remember how it all began like it was yesterday. It started with him just taking small things like food items from people's homes, under the cover of the night; and his trusty cloak of course. The people had started to notice his activities and had alerted Arthur that there was a thief in their midst. He of course went out that night with only two of his men to go searching for this new threat to Camelot. While Emrys had been on his nightly scavenge, Arthur and his men found him and gave chase. It was then that their real fear started. It was then that they found out about his magic. They had cornered him in an alley. They had grinned at his desperate attempts to escape, clawing at the walls, trying to find footholds in the walls of buildings, the terrified look on his face. He had been like a petrified mouse caught in a malicious cat's claws. He had been inexperienced back then, he had panicked. He had used his magic frantically, trying to escape and tried to blast Arthur and the men he had with him out of the way so he could escape. He had brought buildings to the ground and set fire to others. His magic had exploded out of him, his eyes glowing gold permanently in his panic. Arthur had been forced to retreat along with the only remaining man he had. The other had died. Emrys had killed him. In a terrible explosion of magic, that had been caused by _him_, Sir Delroy had been killed. Emrys hated himself for that night. But it hadn't been entirely his fault. He had been terrified. Arthur had laughed at his fear. That made him scared even more. But still, it was no excuse for what had happened. Despite this, he still ran around the streets stealing and robbing from the innocent and terrified citizens like he used to. Although, he never stole from the home of the family of Sir Delroy. He couldn't face it. Even a powerful sorcerer like he knew he was had a downfall. He always tried to push what had happened out of his mind. To try and rid his mind of the guilt. But it still niggled at the back of his mind like an annoying insect. Nevertheless, he couldn't move on from his thieving. He had nowhere else to go. He depended on the stolen goods he took. He had no money. Both his mother and his father had died when he was in his early teenage years. They had been an extremely poor family so he had been left no money. He had been forced to move to Camelot after his mother and father died as he was sure he have a fresh start in Camelot and would build back up his life easily. However, it had not been as easy as he thought it would have been. Instead of building his life up as just another respectable citizen of Camelot, he had grew into the Thief that he was now. The Thief. The fear. The danger. The unknown silhouette. Emrys.


	3. Trapped

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't exactly been being a great communicator with my readers lately but I haven't really got the hang of this uploading stuff 'cause all this is new to me! First FanFic peeps! But anyway, hope you're liking the story so far! Feel free to review and PM me! I loooove constructive criticism! I dunno why, I think I just wanna make my reading my story the best experience I can make it for you guys! But anyway, I'll stop drawling on and let you read the story!

Chapter Three

Trapped

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a sound that was very familiar to a muffled footfall. Emrys froze. He looked over his shoulder slowly, cautiously. Nothing. He turned back, dismissing the noise. It must have just been one of the many alley cats that roamed the streets at night, yowling at him as he sped past. He gazed back into the night, wondering if he would have to stop off at a house to gather a few supplies. _Crunch_. Now that definitely wasn't an alley cat. In a split-second, nine bodies flew up onto the roof that he was stood on. Emrys whirled round, readying himself for the onslaught of bodies and weapons that would soon be forced upon him. That was if he didn't dodge them first. He surveyed the situation for a second. He was surrounded. They had formed a circle round him, blocking any possible exits. Any possible exits for a _normal _person that is. This was Emrys the were dealing with. Emrys was not a normal person. He sensed someone approaching him from behind. He whipped round, just in time to see Lancelot launch himself from the ground and come shooting towards him. Emrys ducked just in time and spun round as Elyan swung his sword round that would have easily sliced his arm clean off if he hadn't quickly sidestepped the swing. Percival and Olwyn then charged forward, with the end of a long piece of rope to catch him in in each hand. Emrys ducked once again under their snare and then paused for a moment. He noticed that the circle he was stood in was now considerably smaller than it had been when they first surprised him. He saw the Knights surrounding him were taking slow steps tighter and tighter round their captive. They were closing in. There was only one option remaining.

Emrys acted quickly. He faced his palm downwards and took a deep breath.

"_Aácwínan brýdhlóp!_" He yelled into the night. The Knights stopped in their tracks and frowned at each other. Then their puzzled expressions turned to shock and fear as black smoke started to float up from the ground. The mist drifted up, shrouding Emrys and covered him completely. The last sight Emrys saw was pure fear etched on Arthur's face. And then the mist engulfed him. Swallowed him whole.

The ground collided with Emrys' feet. He stayed upright and looked around him. He was standing in a wood. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the outskirts of the houses in the city of Camelot. He was stood on the edge of the wood that encircled the city, near the Darkling Woods. His invisibility force field was working well. He muttered a few incantations that would let him through the force field that surrounded his home. He heard it re-seal behind him with a high pitched squeak. In front of him, a few feet away, was what looked like a badly put up tent had appeared out of nowhere. It was basically a branch propped up horizontally between two large trees, with a blanket draped over the horizontal branch. But it was home. His transportation spell had worked. He could only use it over small distances. But it had still worked. Emrys started to walk through the trees, dodging the many magical traps he had set in case any intruders, or Arthur and his men came visiting. A sudden wailing sound erupted in his ears. This was his alarm system. If ever any intruders passed the magical traps and force field then it would alert him, wherever he was, that someone was very close, tooclose, to his home. He chanted a quick spell under his breath.

"_Hréama _álynian_._" The wailing in his head stopped as suddenly as it had started. As he finally finished murmuring all the incantations that were needed, he slid his hand under the piece of material that was draped over the entrance to his home. He pulled it to the side and stepped in.

The room was in complete darkness. Emrys groped round in the darkness for the light. His fingers came into contact with the cold wax that he had been looking for. He held his palm over the candle and mumbled a spell.

"_Onælan._" The candle instantly burst into flame and flooded the room with light. The enlarging spell Emrys had cast all those years ago was still working well. He could only work it over a small area and could only expand it a couple of feet wider and taller, but it was enough for him. He could just about stand up in the space. The very few belongings he had lined the room rather sadly. There was a ripped rug spread across the ground as a makeshift carpet. There was a couple of thick blankets on the far side with handfuls of straw stuffed between them to act as a mattress. It was rolled up at one end to make a pillow. An additional sheet was laid on top to be a cover. It wasn't the most comfortable bed ever but it was all he could manage. Next to it was the pile of all the clothes he owned, other than what he was wearing currently. The pile was noticeably small. Next to that there was a cluster of food on a holey cloth. There was half a loaf of bread, a leg of chicken, a bowl of grain, a jug of water and a newly sharpened knife. Emrys considered the food but then decided he wasn't hungry. He pulled the hood down from off his head and then took off the cloak. He hung it up on a small branch that protruded into the room from one of the trees that supported his home. Emrys sighed and sat down on the cluster of blankets that was his bed. Emrys was sure that Arthur and his men would still be roaming the streets, expecting him to jump out at them and give them something to chase. But he had had his thrill tonight. As much as he longed to go out and have them chase him for the rest of the night, he knew he needed his sleep. He twisted round on the bed into a lying position and closed his eyes. Sleep was upon him as soon as his head hit the makeshift pillow.

**Author's Note:** Yeah… sorry guys! Bit of rambling in this chapter but the action will pick up very soon! Just keep reading and reviewing! Please! And remember that juicy constructive criticism!


	4. Disappointed

**Author's Note:** Hey! I've been having some brill reviews from you guys! And thanks for some of the CC (constructive criticism)! I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit of Arthur's POV, which I think a few of you have been waiting for ;D OK, so, enjoy! And remember to review!

Chapter Four

Disappointed

Arthur trudged back into the courtyard, his mood as dark as the night sky that stared down at them as he and his Knights made their way back into the castle. Yet another successful night. His men shuffled along behind him, their feet dragging on the cobbles. His father would be awaiting them, waiting for their report. He didn't know why his father even bothered with a report after every patrol. Arthur would have to tell him exactly the same thing every night. '_He got away again Sire._' These were the words that would constantly enrage his father. He would get so frustrated at the thought that a simple Thief could outwit even Arthur's finest men. He wasn't even old from what they could make out. That was another thing. They knew near to nothing about this mysterious Thief that ran around at night. All they knew was that he was young; probably in his late teenage years, he was male; he could tell that from his voice, his annoying, snide voice, and his name, of course, was Emrys. And then there was the fear that pierced Arthur even when Emrys' name was mentioned. He emanated a dreaded feeling of danger and fear. Arthur was secretly glad that he and his men hadn't caught Emrys. He was scared, no, terrified by him. It was stupid. He could take on huge, towering beasts, their jaws laden with fearsome teeth and their feet lined with razor-sharp talons, but he couldn't take on a simple Thief. Although, Emrys wasn't just a simple Thief. He had magic.

Before Arthur knew it, he was standing outside the vast doors that lead into the Council Chambers. The Night Guards at either side of the doors nodded at him quickly before pulling a door open each and allowing him through. Arthur strode into the room with his Knights following him. He stopped in front of the step up to the throne and nodded his head before looking up at his father. He heard armour clanking as the Knights bowed behind him. Uther was staring out of the window, into the night. He whipped round as soon as he noticed that they were standing there and jumped up from his chair.

"What news of the Thief?" Uther projected into the room, making all the Knights stand up to attention. Arthur decided to be positive and forced a hopeful smile onto his face.

"We were extremely close father. We had him surrounded." Arthur prayed that his father would accept this. But not to Arthur's surprise, Uther looked instantly disappointed. His face fell as well as him as he sank back into his chair with an heir of exasperation.

"Then what?" But Arthur could tell his father already knew the answer.

"He… he used magic father," Arthur sighed. Saying it out loud only added to the uselessness he felt. Uther sat back in his chair and pressed his fingers to his temple. "But, I think we shouldn't wear armour Sire, we would be much faster if we didn't have all that metal hanging off us. And faster is what we definitely need to be." Arthur hoped this ray of hope may lighten his father's mood. It seemed to work. Uther leaned forward in his chair and nodded, contemplating the suggestion.

"I suppose that could work. Yes, that is a good a idea. You're a good enough swordsman now to be able to protect yourself, so you shouldn't need armour. Yes, try that." Uther looked a little more cheerful.

"If that is all Sire, I shall retire." Arthur turned to leave but was stopped by his father's harsh voice.

"Arthur?" Arthur turned back to face his father. "You'd better catch that Thief soon, or I'm going to have to take drastic measures." Arthur nodded, taking his father's threat very seriously. He didn't know what he meant exactly, but he didn't want to find out.

He lead his Knights out of the room and allowed the Guards to shut the doors behind them. Just before the Knights slumped off in the opposite direction, Arthur stopped them and indicated a nearby empty chamber. Arthur lead them in and made sure the last one in closed the door behind them. Arthur confronted his Knights in the half light caused by only two flickering candles on the wall. The Knights looked puzzled and curious to why he had called them into a chamber. Arthur took a breath and started.

"Look, don't think I didn't notice that you were slower tonight. Much slower. Some of you more than others. And yes I am looking at you Percival, Braeden, Olwyn _and _Elyan. We need to be getting better, not weaker. If we're going to have any chance of bringing Em-… the Thief down we're going to have to be much, _much _better than we have been." He avoided using Emrys' name. He knew this would only unnerve the Knights and that would not add to his motive. "I'm expecting your performance to be much better after we take away the armour, and if it's not, I will have to consider your position in the Night Patrol. Oh, and by the way, Gwaine, as much as I hate saying it, you did well tonight. Keep that up and, well, let's just say you won't regret it. And you too Lancelot. Brilliant tonight. So keep that in mind everyone. I value you all for different reasons and I know everyone has a bad night every now and again. So don't get too depressed." And with that Arthur opened the door to the chamber and strode out. '_That went rather well' _he thought to himself. He grinned in spite of himself. He hurried up to his chamber. He was definitely ready for his bed.


	5. Inquisitive

**Author's Note:** Another rambly chapter in my opinion, but I hope you like it. Just gives us a bit of an insight into the other side of this mysterious Emrys… Hope you like! Oh, and before I let you read, I would just like to say a big thank you to 'serial blogger' who has been giving me the nicest reviews (not that the others haven't been nice, they all really make me feel happy!). But anyway, back to the story. Hope you like! Please review!

Chapter Five

Inquisitive

Emrys suddenly realised what the wailing in his head was. It has been bothering him at least five minutes now. He hadn't noticed what it was at first but now he remembered his alarm. Something had broken through the magical traps and the force field. He sat up immediately and stared around. He could just hear a scuffling sound over the terrible wailing that echoed round in his head.

"_Hréama álynian._" He released a sigh of relief as the terrible sound ceased. But he knew his troubles were no where near over. He could hear the scuffling and shuffling clearly now. It was coming from _inside _the room. Emrys stood up ever so slowly, taking in the whole room, searching for any threats. He could see none but still didn't relax. The whole wood had gone silent. It also seemed to be listening intently. Emrys took a couple of steps forward into the room, searching the room. Then he saw what had been causing the noise. He relaxed and sighed, shaking his head.

Emrys approached the fox and then became less relaxed when he noticed what it was doing. It was crouching over his store of food and chewing quite contently on the leg of chicken that he had scavenged.

"_Héafodsár inwræc._" The fox was forced away from what was left of the morsel of chicken. Emrys picked up the bone with his thumb and forefinger, wrinkling his nose. It obviously wasn't edible now. He sighed, smiled and threw the remains to the fox who was staring round looking for the invisible force that had pushed it away from its meal. It immediately seemed to dismiss this thought though as it jumped up to maul the bone yet again. Emrys sighed and sat back down next to the content fox. That had been the first living thing that hadn't drawn away in fear when he walked past in a long time. He reached out and tentatively stroked the striking orange fur. The fox spun round from its meal but then calmed when it saw Emrys. It stared at him with deep amber eyes, it seemed to search him, inside him. Emrys stared back with his bright blue eyes. Then he realised that the fox's eyes were almost exactly the same shade as when he used his magic. Although the gold in his eyes was much more menacing and dangerous. These eyes were gentle and meaningful. Emrys continued caressing the back of the fox as it turned back to its food. He had felt a connection between them then. It seemed stupid, to be staring into a fox's eyes, but the fact that the fox hadn't run in terror at the sight of him made him instantly fond of it. He looked over to the cloth of food. There was nothing left apart from an empty bowl that had contained the grain and the jug of water that thankfully still held its contents. But that was it. There was trace of food apart from the bone of the chicken that had now been licked clean by the fox. He picked it up and shuffled over to the entrance, ducking through the drape. The sun blinded him briefly as he threw the bone onto the pile of sticks he had gathered for a fire. A brushing sensation travelled up his leg and he sprang back. But he then noticed it was the fox that had followed him outside and was now brushing itself against his leg affectionately. Emrys grinned down at it and ruffled the sleek fur on top of its head. But then a disturbing thought came to him. How had the fox breached his apparently impenetrable protections? They were made to keep away humans, so it definitely shouldn't have let through a fox that was considerably smaller than a human. This would need attention.

Emrys circled the perimeter that he knew the force field lay upon. He reached out a hand and it instantly came into contact with something invisible but solid. It _seemed _to be working.

"_Gesawen áblindian ætíewan._" From Emrys' hand spread a visible surface. It looked like shimmering water hanging in mid-air. It was a slight light blue and translucent. He felt the fox jump to his side as the force field suddenly sprang into sight. He bent down and comforted the fox with a friendly stroke along its back. He felt it loosen from its tense state at his touch. Emrys removed his hand from the force field, no longer needing to feel his way round it. He then started to pace around it, following its path, inspecting it closely. He could sense the fox trotting at his heels even though he could hear it, its paws were inaudible when they padded along the forest floor. Emrys then found the problem. There was a tiny hole in the blue surface right at the bottom. "You squeezed through there just to get at my chicken?" Emrys spoke to the fox fondly. He chuckled and ruffled its fur again. He closed up the hole with a quick incantation and then looked at his handiwork. It looked just as before. He quickly scouted round for any other gaps but when he found none he murmured a spell and the force field when back to being invisible.

Emrys had decided to name his new companion. He had been pondering it all day. Despite this, the right name had not yet come to him. It would come in good time he thought to himself. He had been sat outside his home for a while now and had decided to go and watch the Knights train. He didn't usually do this as it was quite risky. With so many citizens of the city out and about in the day there were many threats, but Emrys could handle it. He stood up as did the fox who had been lying obediently at his side, waiting for his next move. He quickly ducked into his home and grabbed his trusty black cloak. He wrapped it around him and fastened it at his chest before pulling the hood up to hide his features. He strode out of the force field, muttering the necessary incantations and dismissing the wailing sound that screeched in his head. The force field resealed with the familiar high pitched sound. He wove his way through the minefield of magical traps. The fox seemed to sense the traps and dodged each of them skilfully. Soon he was in the city. He hunted out a place to climb up onto the roofs as soon as he could. The fox, once again, followed his every move and reached the rooftop with ease. They ran across the slanted tiles, the wind whipping through their hair, or in the other case, fur. They ran just fast enough that if a villager below happened to glimpse them, all they would see would be a blur of a black figure and a streak of bright orange at his feet.


	6. Determined

**Author's Note:** OK, I think I've figured it out now. I think that, in my opinion, most of my chapters are rambly so it's probably just me. But I hope you like them anyway! Oh, and one other thing, please don't send me ideas for the fox's name. I always feel really mean when I read them because I've already picked one! Sorry guys! Anyway, enjoy! Remember to review!

Chapter Six

Determined

The field that Arthur and his men trained on was strewn with equipment. There were stuffed dummies, big, multicoloured targets and servants running all around the place. There were some servants dressed in odd bits of armour and flailing swords around while a Knight tried to fight them. There were servants running round with huge wooden shields that the Knights would throw knives at. There were more servants timing Knights as they would run from one end of the field to the other. It was a hectic scene. Emrys spotted Arthur in full combat with Leon. It looked like Arthur was winning, but not by much. It looked like they would be there for a while so Emrys surveyed the rest of the field, searching it for familiar faces. Elyan was striking a dummy, blindfolded, his face creased with concentration. Olwyn and Percival were fighting each other at the other end of the field. Braeden was aiming knives at a petrified servant who was cowering behind the huge shield while still trying to shuffle his way round the field. Delmar was sprinting up and down the field, sweat pouring down his face as he pushed himself. When he reached the end and consulted his servant, the servant would say the time and Delmar would shake his head and place his hands on his knees, lean over and pant heavily. Emrys couldn't spot Gwaine at first then he spotted him. He was dodging all of Lancelot's swings and grinning at him comically. Lancelot huffed and stuck him sword in the ground before confronting Gwaine. Emrys heard Lancelot state something like "Look Gwaine, I can't keep fighting while you have that stupid grin plastered to your face!" But Lancelot couldn't force away the smile that twitched at the edges of his mouth. This made Emrys grin stupidly. Gwaine grinned even more and shook his head and laughed. They then recommenced their fight even though Gwaine hadn't wiped away his grin. A few moments later Gwaine had pinned Lancelot to the ground with his foot and was bowing and shouting thank you's to an imaginary crowd while Lancelot laughed at his feet, even though he had lost. Gwaine soon finished his roll play and held out a hand to Lancelot who gratefully received it and patted Gwaine on the back. Both of them continued to laugh as they walked to the side of the field to grab a drink of water. At almost exactly the same time Arthur held Leon to the ground with his elbow. Emrys looked over the field once more. It amused him that while they were training desperately, the very person they were training to catch was watching them from a nearby rooftop.

Gwaine put down the cup and smiled at Lancelot. Lancelot returned the smile and also put down his cup.

"You put up a good fight back there," Gwaine grinned at Lancelot. "You keep going like that and you might even win next time. Well, I don't know. That _is _a bit far fetched…" Gwaine grinned even more. Lancelot laughed and shook his head.

"Oh, Gwaine. What would we do without you? You're the only one here who can look at this whole situation and still have a smile on their face."

"That's me. Although I don't think Arthur appreciates me as much as you do." Gwaine's smile diminished slightly.

"I don't think Arthur appreciates anything much anymore. This whole situation with… the Thief. He only wants make his father proud. Admitting to him every night that we were unsuccessful and seeing his father look so disappointed must hurt him. Anyway, he sounded pretty impressed with you last night. What was that he said? 'You did well tonight. Keep that up and you won't regret it.' or something? I'd say that's appreciative." Lancelot pointed out. Gwaine had to agree. He had been wondering all night what the Prince might have meant by that. It had to be something good. Gwaine had made a promise to himself that he would try his best that night to catch the Thief. He would stay up all night if he had to.

"He said that to you as well. 'Oh yes, brilliant tonight Lancelot.'" Gwaine imitated Arthur's voice with a stupid low voice and scowling round. Lancelot couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, but he didn't say anything about a special reward to me. And anyway, you were on top form last night. I thought you would catch him for sure, you were running so fast." Lancelot praised. Gwaine shrugged.

"Well, I'm determined to get at least a good look at him tonight. I _need _to find out what Arthur's talking about." Gwaine looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. He saw Lancelot stand up a little straighter as he saw who was striding towards them. Gwaine glanced up and rolled his eyes as he saw the Prince strutting toward them. Arthur didn't seem to notice as he paused in front of them.

"Come on you two. No slacking! Everyone's trying their hardest out there apart from you too. Now go!" Arthur pointed to the field and raised his eyebrows. Gwaine didn't bother hiding his weary sigh as he walked off with Lancelot. Arthur went off in the other direction to challenge Leon to another battle. Lancelot turned to Gwaine.

"Another fight? Or are you too scared I'll beat you this time?" Smirked Lancelot.

"No way. You're on," replied Gwaine. Before Lancelot could get a good grip on his sword, Gwaine had whipped out his and struck his unsteady sword. Lancelot caught the sword before it could hurtle off in the opposite direction and grinned at Gwaine. Gwaine grinned back and the crash of metal rang out once more over the field.

Emrys suddenly realised what was different about the Knights. They weren't wearing any armour. This was probably another genius idea from Arthur to try and get his Knights moving faster. When would he see that they would never be able to outrun him? He reached out and scratched behind the fox's ears. He had finally come up with a name for his new furry friend. Red. It was simple and was perfect for a fox.

"So Red, you want to come with me tonight? It'll be risky, but I bet you can handle it," Emrys whispered to Red. Red seemed to agree, nuzzling his nose into the folds of Emrys' cloak. Emrys chuckled and looked out over the city. He could see the people going about their business happily, unaware that Emrys was watching them. They looked tiny, like miniature insects crawling around the tiny houses. Emrys decided he would go and prepare for tonight. Something inside him told him tonight was going to be a big night. He skidded down the tiles of one side of the roof and then jumped off when he reached the edge. He landed on another roof and headed toward the woods, leaping from one rooftop to the other. Red bounded behind him, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth gleefully.

Arthur looked out into the night. Tonight he was determined. More than any other night. Tonight was special. He had been training his Knights all day. Surely they couldn't keep going on like this forever? It had been two and a half years and they still hadn't even had a glimpse of what Emrys looked like under that cloak. But Emrys still loved every second of Arthur's chase. Arthur couldn't understand how he could still enjoy terrifying the people of Camelot after what had happened. Arthur had found out what pure fear was that night. The image of Sir Delroy's lifeless eyes staring up to the starry sky still haunted him. That was what had driven him to keep fighting all these years. That and needing to prove himself to his father. Thinking about this only made him even more determined to catch the Thief. He promised himself that by the end of the night, he and his Knights would have had at least some form of progress toward catching the elusive Emrys.

Emrys looked up at the sky, dotted between the branches of the canopy above. It was time. He glanced over to Red who was snoozing on another branch of the tree. Emrys himself was sat on a branch in a tree just outside his tent. He had been whittling a branch down into a point with his knife. He admired at his handiwork. It had turned out OK. He leapt down from the tree and landed skilfully on his feet.

"Come on Red! It's show time," Emrys called. He propped his newly made spear up on the tree and looked up into the branches. Red had got up and stretched out, his claws flexing impressively. He then leapt down and landed on his feet just as Emrys had. "Be back in a second," Emrys said to Red. He ducked beneath the drape and grabbed his cloak once more from where it was hung up. He threw it over himself and fastened it on his neck. He pulled the hood up as he had so many times before. "You ready Red?" Red panted like a dog at him, his eyes full of excitement. Emrys grinned and nodded. "Come on then," and they both disappeared into the night.


	7. Paralysed

**Author's Note:** OK, I am prepared for admonishment… So, so, so sorry guys! I don't know what's happened to me lately. Suddenly I've had so much homework and I've just been picked for this show based on the Titanic and I've just started my drama LAMDA (it's this exam that you take in drama if you're wondering, which you're probably not) I am so sorry I haven't been updating! But I shall now! And hopefully this chapter will win you all back. Ah, wishful thinking… where would I be without it? But anyway, really sorry and hope you like this chapter! Please review if you don't still hate me after reading! Thanks!

Chapter Seven

Paralysed

Emrys surveyed the street that the Knights usually emerged from to start their search. He had to sit there for a while but in the end they came like he knew they would. Sure enough, none of the Knights or Arthur had a scrap of armour on them. They were even more silent without it. Arthur didn't even talk when he gave the instructions to the Knights on where to search first. He just gestured, pointing to each of the Knights and then pointing in a direction. When he had finished, they all nodded and split off into groups. Arthur had brought the same Knights that he had last night. He obviously thought that this combination of Knights was most successful. Arthur had split them up into three pairs and one group of three. The three was Percival, Olwyn and Braeden. Arthur probably thought these three were the least useful as he had told them to stay by the castle gates and wait to see if Emrys would try backtracking nearby. Emrys made a note in his head to _not _do that. The thought of being caught by those three was embarrassing. Anyway, the pairs that Arthur had sent off were himself and Leon, Elyan and Delmar and then Gwaine and Lancelot. Emrys made another note to himself to keep an eye on those two. They didn't half have a habit of jumping up in unexpected places. The pairs crept through separate streets. Emrys leapt silently to another roof so he could keep an eye on all three pairs at once. Red followed him obediently, staying as silent as Emrys, not making a single sound. Emrys followed both Arthur and Leon, and Elyan and Delmar but he had already completely lost sight of Gwaine and Lancelot. But it didn't matter. He would just concentrate on keeping quiet and slipping into the shadows as much as he could.

Soon, Emrys had lost sight of all the pairs, but he reminded himself what he had thought to himself before. Just keep quiet and stay in shadows. He had slipped away from them so many times before, why would this time be any different? Emrys remained on the roofs, not daring to take even a step into the streets. Suddenly he heard a faint clink of metal. Emrys whipped round and saw what had made the noise. He jumped behind a chimney before either Gwaine or Lancelot noticed him. They had obviously finally learnt that he spent most of his time on the rooftops. Lancelot gripped the sword he had accidentally let clink upon the tiles. Gwaine held a hand out to Lancelot and heaved him up onto the roof. When they were both firmly on the roof they looked around them, scouring the roofs for any movement. When they saw none they moved forward together, holding their swords up in front of them defensively. Emrys breathed a little heavier and checked that Red had concealed himself also. He was hiding at his feet, a tiny trace of worry in his amber eyes. Emrys dared not crouch down and comfort him. He risked a glace around the chimney to see where Gwaine and Lancelot were. Emrys wished he hadn't as soon as he did. They were only a couple of feet away from him. He would have to run or they would surely find and trap him up against the chimney. Emrys took a deep breath and stepped out into the moonlight.

Gwaine and Lancelot took one glance at him and broke into a run. Emrys copied them and sprinted off in front of them, leading only by a couple of strides. Red bounded yet again just behind him, lapping up the excitement that coursed through his body. Without warning, Arthur and Leon appeared out of nowhere about four feet in front of him. Emrys planted his feet into the tiles and whipped round Gwaine and Lancelot had now slowed, seeing that they had him trapped. Arthur and Leon were obviously just as surprised as Emrys was. But they stayed where they were as soon as they saw what was happening. Emrys was trapped. He dared not use the transportation spell again, he knew how to do it with just himself, but another living thing that wasn't even human, it was too risky. And he couldn't bare risking Red. He was too special. _So Emrys, what're you going to do now? _A taunting voice seemed to sneer in his head. Emrys looked round wildly. There must be a way out. There always was. Then he saw it. _Well Mr 'Voice-in-my-head' this is what I'm going to do now _he thought. Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon and Arthur were all creeping toward him, not wanting to approach him too fast. Emrys strode over to the edge on his right and took a last look round to the Knights. They were looking worried. Their faces read '_Oh no. What's he going to try now?' _Emrys turned back and leapt off the edge into the gloom below.

Before the air rushing into his lungs could suffocate him, his feet landed on the ground. He felt Red, who had loyally jumped behind him, land at his feet. Emrys could hear rushing footfalls as soon as he landed. Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine and Arthur would not want to loose their captive now. He could already see bodies flying round the corner when they had clambered off the roofs. Emrys went to run the opposite way but figures were running toward him in that direction also. There was no escape this time. Emrys stared around him, praying for some sort of way out. There was nothing. Only darkness. Suddenly, Emrys was surrounded. All of the Knights stood, staring at him with threatening looks on their faces. Red backed up against his leg. He could hear him growling clearly at the Knights that encircled them. They didn't bother being slow this time. He felt strong hands clasp around his arms and pin them against his back. The person behind him then took one hand off his arms to unsheathe his sword and hold it up against Emrys' throat. Emrys dared not move in fear of losing his head. Emrys knew whoever was holding him wouldn't slit his throat as Arthur had probably ordered them not to. He would want to show the Thief to his father and receive the praise he 'deserved'. But he still didn't want to risk it. Having a well sharpened sword held up to your neck was not a familiar feeling to Emrys and he was definitely not liking his first experience.

"Well, well, well. Look who's the one with the sword pressed up to his neck now. Do you like the feeling Thief? Well, let's see how you like it when we hand you over to the King. I'm sure you'll like it even less then," Arthur smiled maliciously. Emrys went to move threateningly toward Arthur but was stopped by a harsh and painful tug on his arms from behind and the sword being pressed up further against his skin. He felt a bead of blood trickle down from the place where the sword dug in. Arthur smiled even more broadly. "Not so tough now are you? OK Gwaine, lead him to the castle and keep tight hold of him. Don't let him try any of his little magic tricks." So this was Gwaine holding him? Just as Gwaine went to force Emrys forward Arthur held out a hand to stop him and stared down to something on the floor. Then Emrys remembered. Red. "And who's this Emrys? Your little friend?" Arthur laughed along with the rest of the Knights (apart from Gwaine and Lancelot who kept silent). Emrys watched as Arthur bent down to grab Red behind his neck but then recoiled instantly, clutching his hand. Large bite marks shone scarlet in the moonlight. "You little…" but Arthur didn't have time to finish his sentence before he was crying out in pain as Red sunk his teeth firmly into Arthur's forearm. Arthur grabbed at Red, trying to drag his away but his teeth remained firmly in his arm and showed no signs of letting go. That was before he struck another Knight. Leon yelled out in pain also, clutching at his wrist that Red had jumped up and bitten. Both Braeden and Elyan rushed forward to steady the Prince as he grasped his rapidly bleeding arm. Olywn dashed over to Leon to see if he was OK. Red pounced upon Percival, almost knocking him over, and sank his fangs into his calf. Percival screamed in agony and Delmar jumped to his side before he toppled over. Red then turned to face Lancelot, blood dripping from his jaws menacingly. Lancelot backed away slowly. Red only injured him with a slight scratch with his knife sharp claws to his wrist. Red then confronted Gwaine. Emrys felt Gwaine's grip on his arms slacken as he backed away. Emrys could tell Gwaine was shaking his head at the fox, pleading him not to strike.

"No, Red. Don't. Come on, it's time to go." Emrys didn't know why he had said that but he didn't have time to think about it. Emrys had easily forced Gwaine's hands away from him and escaped with Red sprinting at his heels. They had jumped up on the rooftops and headed as fast as they could toward the wood he could see in the distance. Emrys could tell the Knights wouldn't follow them. Too many of them were too badly wounded to take chase again. So Emrys and Red reached the sanctuary of their home safely that night.


	8. Resolute

**Author's Note:** Hey again guys! Really glad you liked the new chapter; got some really lovely reviews! I've made this chapter a bit longer so I hope you appreciate that! Just let me know if you don't like having to read that much but, according to some of the reviews I've been getting, you guys are always asking for more! So hope you like this chapter, I think it's a pretty eventful chapter so it's worth reading (even if I do say so myself) Hope you enjoy! Please review!

Chapter Eight

Resolute

Gwaine blinked and held up his hand to shield his eyes from the bright sunshine streaming in through the window. Then memories from last night rushed up onto him. They washed over him like waves, travelling away but then returning even more fiercely. The creeping round in the dark, the jumping up in the roof, chasing after him, then trapping him. Then actually touchinghim. He had felt the energy coursing beneath Emrys' skin. The sheer power was almost overwhelming. He truly did emanate danger and strike fear into anyone who came close to him or even spoke his name. And then there was that fox. Red. That was what he had called it. It must be quite close to him if he had named it. It had protected him as well. But when it had turned on him was when the most weird thing happened. Emrys had actually stopped it from harming him. It didn't make sense. Why would someone want to save the person who was pushing a sword up to their throat. Gwaine certainly wasn't complaining but it did seem extremely strange. There must be something else to it. An evil sorcerer doesn't just decide that he'll spare someone who was threatening to kill him. No, there must be some sort of plan. Maybe he was trying to get Gwaine's trust. That must be it. There wasn't any other explanation. Well Emrys wasn't going to pull that over on Gwaine. No, he would try extra hard tonight, just to show Emrys that he wasn't being fooled. Also, he still had to show Arthur that he was worthy of this mysterious reward he had promised him. Arthur had seemed like he was pleased with him last night but Gwaine needed to prove himself just a little more. He would have to do something extra special. Gwaine lifted the covers to one side and sat up. He swung out of bed. He strode over to the window and surveyed the scene in front of him. The townspeople were just starting to emerge from their miniature homes and go about their daily business. They looked like tint insects crawling around the houses. He was out there somewhere. Hiding in the shadows he so often concealed himself in.

"I'll get you some day Emrys. Don't you worry, I will find you," Gwaine promised.

"Last night was close Red. Too close. We really need to be more careful. They'll be searching on the roofs even more now. They've finally figured out that that's the best place to find me. And thanks for saving me last night." Emrys stroked the fox's sleek, orange coat thankfully. But something had been weighing on his mind. Why had he saved Gwaine? That question had circled round in his head since they had got back last night. He just couldn't work it out. Why would he want to stop Red from injuring someone that was threatening to slit his throat? It just didn't make sense. Red didn't seem to understand Emrys' move either. When they had got back home he had given him a look that seemed to say '_why on earth did you stop me from biting that idiot?_' Emrys had taken one look at him and laughed. Emrys didn't have a clue how to answer it either. He guessed it was because he had felt something toward Gwaine. Just that… He didn't know. It was like he wasn't the same as the other Knights. He never had that malicious smile spread across his face when he saw the Knights had Emrys trapped. He didn't always take everything seriously like the rest, he could make jokes and laugh with others, unlike the always stony faced Arthur. He was just… different. But all this didn't mean Emrys actually _liked _Gwaine. No, like he had said before, he would only ever be known as 'Camelot's most wanted' to the Knights.

The night was drawing in. The scarlet glow washed over the roofs of the houses below. But Arthur had other things on his mind other than the pretty scenery. He had been contemplating last night's events. They had been so close. Arthur could have reached out and snatched success, but no. Instead, Emrys wriggled free again. But some progress had been made. He and his Knights now knew that Emrys had a weakness. Finally, after all these years, they had found somewhere they could strike Emrys where it hurt. He seemed quite attached to his new foxy friend. He had even named it. Red, or something like that. And then another thing occurred to Arthur. Why had Emrys spared Gwaine? Arthur took his bandaged arm in his hand and frowned. He was the one of them that Arthur thought Emrys wouldn't have minded getting injured at that moment. Gwaine. He had done extremely well last night. The privilege he had promised him loomed ever closer. But he did just need one more thing to prove himself. It was strange. If Arthur had been asked which one of his Knights he would choose to give a privilege that none of the others were allowed, before this week, then it most definitely wouldn't have been Gwaine. He was probably the last person he would suggest. Nevertheless, Arthur had promised Gwaine and stood by his promise. Gwaine had deserved it. If he proved himself tonight, then Arthur would confide in him tomorrow. It was about time to give something back to his Knights.

The Knights emerged from the gates and immediately split up. They needed no instructions from Arthur tonight. Emrys noticed a few of their pack were missing. There were only five of them. Percival and Leon must have been kept behind tonight because of their injuries. Braeden and Elyan must have been kept back to keep the others company. Plus, Arthur had probably wanted them out of the way for tonight's ambush. Emrys was surprised Arthur himself hadn't been kept back, his injuries had been quite severe. Despite this, this was Arthur he was talking about, he could have the stubbornness of a mule sometimes. Arthur now had his arm bandaged up tightly, although he still seemed very willing to use it. They all separated off in different directions. They seemed to have discussed which routes they would take before they came out of the castle. Olwyn crept down the alley on the right to the building Emrys was standing on. Delmar went to the left, jumping out of his skin as a cat streaked across his path. He recovered soon enough and carried on walking although a shaken expression remained on his face. The Knights on either side of Emrys crept passed without noticing him. Lancelot snuck off down the road leading right from the gates, holding his sword close to his chest. Arthur and Gwaine remained behind. Emrys frowned and leaned in a little closer. Arthur leaned into Gwaine and whispered something into his ear. A sly smile spread across Gwaine's face as Arthur spoke. Emrys didn't like that smile at all. There was something wrong with it. When Arthur had stepped back to face him, Gwaine nodded at him, his face returning to an impassive mask. Then they both broke off, splitting up to go in different directions. Arthur went to the left while Gwaine stepped forward slowly, he seemed to be looking intently for something on the wall of the building. Gwaine smiled slyly again as he seemed to find what he was looking for. He instantly moved forward with unexpected speed, then repeated the unexpectedness by stepping up onto something by the wall of the house, leaping with surprising skill, grabbing onto the edge of the roof and hauling himself up. He stood, not looking even slightly tired. He was less than ten feet away from Emrys' hiding place now. That was way too close for comfort. Emrys backed away slowly, not wanting to be as hasty as he had been last time. He had completely blown his cover then and he didn't want to repeat his actions. But he would have to run at some point. He kept backing away, Red trotting after him, his tongue lolling out of his mouth like a happy puppy. Gwaine glanced around him and started to advance. Emrys stepped backward a little quicker now. His cloak threatened to trip him up so he stopped. Gwaine had drawn his sword and was now advancing more confidently. It didn't surprise Emrys that Gwaine would be the one to make things awkward. Emrys knew he would have to make a dash for another rooftop some time. He bit his lip and leapt.

Emrys' feet met the tiles of the other house safely but that wasn't what he was worried about. He whipped round to see Gwaine's eyes widen as he saw Emrys. He immediately broke into a sprint. Emrys copied, leaping, yet again, over the tops of the houses. His cloak acted like wings, flying out behind him and floating on the air rushing past it. Gwaine was coming dangerously close to Emrys. There was only one thing he could do now, as much as he hated it. At the next gap, instead of leaping over it, Emrys leapt down into the gloom. His cloak rushed up over his head but then returned to the ground when he landed. He continued to run as soon as he reached the floor. He snaked his way through the maze of streets, knowing every bend and turn. At least this was an advantage on Emrys' side. There was no way Emrys could ever get lost in this place. Gwaine on the other hand could easily lose his way in the twists and turns of the labyrinthine roads. Emrys swerved into as many back alleys as he could, although he made sure to not run into any of the many dead-ends he knew the alleys hid. He could tell Gwaine was struggling to keep up with his movements but Emrys knew he himself would run out of places to escape soon. He had to do something. Red had been following his actions closely so far. He never seemed to slow down. Emrys fought the urge to crouch down and give Red a good scratch behind the ears for being such a good boy. Suddenly, Emrys heard a whooshing sound from behind him and then a yelp. Emrys nearly skidded over, he stopped so unexpectedly. He whipped round and almost screamed.


	9. Vulnerable

**Author's Note:** This is a pretty heavy chapter. Just as a warning, if any of my readers have gotten attached to Red (and let's admit it, who hasn't?) then be prepared for a shock. I won't give to much away but I'm guessing when you read the first line you'll see what I mean. So please don't send me hate mail for what happens to Red! It does have a purpose! OK, I'm going to shut up now and let you guys read or I'm going to end up giving the whole story away. Hope you likey! Please review if you're not too angry at me!

Chapter Nine

Vulnerable

Red lay there unmoving, a dagger protruding from his shoulder. Gwaine had also stopped in his tracks, staring at where his dagger had ended up. Emrys couldn't move. He felt as if the walls either side of him were closing up, squeezing his insides into tight knots. He felt like his lungs were being compressed so harshly that he could hardly breathe. He struggled to inhale a lungful of air to keep him breathing. His world was falling apart. He heard Gwaine start to approach the fox. Emrys held up his hand slowly.

"Don't… touch… him." Emrys spoke quietly, his voice staying surprisingly steady. "You know what I can do."

Gwaine stopped immediately and just watched. Emrys came a little closer to Red. His amber eyes stared up into inky sky, the stars reflected in them. They were unblinking and didn't have that lively character that Red always had dancing in them. Emrys held out a slightly shaking hand and grasped the hilt of the dagger. It was cold and stern beneath his fingers. He wrenched it out of Red's body and dropped it like it was hot with a clatter onto the ground. It was stained with blood, the same blood that was now flowing out of the wound on Red's side. Gwaine made a sudden movement that Emrys glimpsed out of the corner of his eye. Anger flared up inside Emrys and exploded out of him. He faced his palm toward Gwaine once more and yelled a spell.

"_Anbidian cwellend_ _áworpennes!" _Emrys felt his eyes glint golden. A great force rushed up upon Gwaine, launched him off the ground and slammed him into a nearby wall. He fell to the floor and stared at Emrys with an expression of pure shock. Emrys fought the urge to smile at Gwaine's helplessness. Instead he turned to pick up the dagger he had threw on the ground next to Red. He held it up threateningly toward Gwaine. Gwaine's eyes widened and his legs kicked out, trying to move him as far away from the weapon as he could. Fear shone out of his eyes. Emrys narrowed his eyes and smiled inside. Sounds of running footsteps came floating up to Emrys and he was forced to lower the blade, much to the relief of Gwaine.

"You will pay. This isn't over." And with that, Emrys turned into the night and retreated just before Arthur and the rest of the Knights swerved round the corner and onto the scene. But all they saw was the end of Emrys' cloak disappearing round a corner at the end of the alley.

Arthur rounded the corner just in time to see Emrys' cloak swerve round the corner at the end of the street. Frustration raged up in Arthur but then calmed back down when he saw why Gwaine had not chased after him. The fox lay dead in a pool of its own blood. A triumphant smile made its way onto Arthur's face. Red, was dead. Arthur strode over to Gwaine who was staring at the fox and clapped him on the back.

"Good work Gwaine. Very good." Arthur said quietly. He then moved toward the dead fox. He picked it up by the scruff of the neck and held it up victoriously to his Knights. Olwyn and Delmar clapped furiously and cheered. Although Lancelot and Gwaine stayed completely silent, still fixed on the place where the fox had once laid, but was now just a pool of crimson. Arthur didn't notice though, he was too busy basking in his glory. He lowered his hand and handed the fox to Olwyn. "Take this to the tanner. Tell him to make something useful out of it." Arthur flaunted. Olwyn nodded and laughed, making Arthur feel even better. Delmar joined in, seeing the funny side of what Arthur had said. Arthur was finally having something over on Emrys. Then his thoughts turned to Gwaine. He had promised him this reward and he intended on giving to him for sure now. He would give it to him tomorrow Arthur decided.

It had been a long time since Emrys had cried. Big, round, wet tears rolled down his cheeks like raindrops on a windowpane. He let all the grief, sorrow, guilt, pain and hurt he felt pour out of his eyes and sink into the forest floor. His one friend in the whole world had gone. The one thing who had ever really understood him was now dead and probably being humiliated in front of the Knights by Arthur. The tears continued to fall, showing no signs of stopping. But Emrys didn't want them to stop. He wanted them to spill, flow, gush, stream and rush out of him.

To cause a flood.

To cascade through the city and drown the people who lived there.

To surge to the castle and knock it down with the force of his hurt.

To submerge Arthur and his Knights.

To fill their mouths with the bitter taste of his salty despair.

To fill their lungs with the rushing water.

And to brutally kill them like they had killed Red.

He felt his magic surge up in him. He didn't stop it. He embraced it as it rushed to meet him. And then it exploded. With Emrys' scream came a tidal wave of violent magic. He felt his eyes burn a fierce golden as the magic burst out of him. His arms flew open, reaching wide to let the magic rush out of him into a huge inferno of pain and anguish. The leaves that lay undisturbed on the ground were flung across the clearing. He heard branches snap off from their trees and hurtle into other trunks. Screeches of distressed crows echoed round the now silent clearing. Silent apart from soft sobs.


	10. Victorious

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews by the way guys! I wouldn't be writing right now if it weren't for all you lovely bodies out there! A bit of Merlin love going out to all of you! There! Did ya feel it?

Bit of a rambly chapter but we finally get a bit of Gwaine POV and some much needed development of this reward Arthur's planning for him. So, this chapter gives us a bit more of a look in! Hope you enjoy! As ever, please review!

Chapter Ten

Victorious

Arthur strutted down the corridor the next morning with an heir of victory. The events of last night still lingered in his mind and the good mood continued today. A servant boy rushed past him with a bundle of armour piled up in his arms. Arthur held out a hand to stop him. The boy stopped obediently and hesitantly looked up to Arthur.

"Y-yes Sire?" He stuttered nervously.

"Could you go on a little message for me?" Arthur asked curiously. The boy nodded shakily. "Good. Well, could you find Sir Gwaine and tell him to meet me in the Council Chambers at midday? He should know what it's about," Arthur finished. The servant nodded nervously again.

"Of course Sire." The servant repositioned the bundle in his arms and dashed of down the corridor in the opposite way. Arthur shook his head and continued on his way toward his chambers. There were some 'extremely important' documents that needed reading waiting patiently in there for him. Arthur could hardly contain his excitement. Not.

Gwaine rushed up the stairs toward Gaius' chambers. He had decided to go and check on Percival and Leon this morning. He hadn't had much to do recently so he thought it may be best to go and stick his head round the door and say hello to Percival and Leon. He wasn't entirely jumping at the idea, but he knew if it was him, he would want plenty of visitors. While he was thinking about all this, he almost collided with a servant boy scurrying down the stairs. A couple of shoulder plates clattered from his pile onto the stone steps in his surprise.

"S-so s-orry Sir G-gwaine. Oh! Um, Sir Gwaine. I-I have a message for you. From Prince- Prince Arthur." His eyes lit up as he noticed who he was talking to. He crouched in an attempt to pick up the armour he had dropped but only ending up with him sending yet more armour falling down the steps. Gwaine sighed and caught them, returning them into the arms of the servant. "Th-thank you S-sir Gwaine," he stammered. He seemed to be getting more and more nervous the more he spoke.

"It's fine. You said you had a message for me? From Prince Arthur?" Gwaine changed the subject quickly before the servant could start stuttering apologies again.

"Um-um. Y-yes! He asked if you could meet him in the C-Council Chambers at

m-midday? He said you would know what it was about," the servant said quickly but Gwaine just caught what he was saying. He did indeed know what it was about. He was finally going to find out what his reward was. Gwaine nodded to the servant to show he could go. The servant returned the nod and scurried off, glad to leave the situation. Gwaine went to carry on his ascent up the stairs but hesitated. He changed his mind and turned, stepping down the stairs instead. He headed for the training field. He would have to be ready for anything that Arthur threw at him.

Arthur paced up and down the floor of the Council Chambers. He only paced when he was excited. Or frustrated. Or nervous. Anyway, it was definitely one of them. Arthur couldn't believe he was making this decision. Was he really sure he wanted to give this reward to Gwaine? _Gwaine?_ But it was too late to go back on his decision now. He heard the creak of the huge doors swinging open and saw Gwaine stride in. Arthur instantly stopped pacing and turned to face him. The Guards quietly shut the doors after him and Arthur and Gwaine were alone in the room. Gwaine shifted nervously. Arthur confronted Gwaine straight away. He didn't want to waste any time.

"Well, I'm sure you know why you're here. You have been doing very well the last few days and I have made a decision. But before I tell you this, you must know I am placing my complete trust in you. So you'd better not slip up with this," warned Arthur. He wanted to make sure Gwaine realise that this was serious. Gwaine nodded anxiously. Arthur decided to come out with it. There was no point in waiting. "Ok, here's what I want you to do. I have heard from some of the villagers that they have seen the Thief creeping towards the edge of the Darkling Woods on a regular basis. I have reason to believe that this is where his hideout is. I want you to go and find it. You up for it?" Asked Arthur, lifting his head expectantly. Gwaine looked a little taken aback.

"Um, yes, yes of course Sire. But there's just one thing. Why couldn't you have you and the Knights come with me? Wouldn't it be easier to ambush him with more men?" Queried Gwaine. Arthur considered this suggestion but shook his head. He had already thought about this.

"I admire your tactics but I have a reason not to do this. Firstly, he wouldn't expect just one person as he's so used to having at least five of us all running at him. Secondly, it would be much quieter than having all the Knights creeping round the woods. And lastly, I needed some sort of reward for you. You really have done well Gwaine. So are there any other questions you have?" Arthur finished. He felt that his 'mission-briefing' had gone well. Gwaine shook his head slowly. He seemed simply overwhelmed by all this. "Right. Well, we'll go out just as normal tonight and we will try to flush him as far southeast as we can so it will take longer for him to reach the Darkling Woods. But you stay at the north of the woods. I will show you a station for you to wait at and then, when we are about to return to the castle, I will send one of the Knights to the agreed post to alert you. You will then move west and search the perimeter before he gets back. As I say, we will push him as far southwest as we can so you have as much time as we can buy you. But beware any traps. I doubt he would leave his hideout unguarded. Oh, and I wouldn't take too many weapons. Just a sword should be enough. There is only a very small chance that you will even see him anyway. Well, if that is all, you are dismissed. I'm sure you will want to be prepared for tonight. Be ready in half an hour to take a ride out to where you will be stationed this evening." Gwaine nodded slowly, still taking it all in.

"Yes Sire." He turned to leave but just before he reached the door he looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, and by the way Sire. Thank you, this means a lot to me." And with that, he closed the doors silently behind him.

The clattering of horse's hooves bounced off the walls of the courtyard. Gwaine held the reins tightly in his hands, turning his knuckles white under the leather of his gloves. He was excited. Once he had got over the disbelief, excitement had kicked in. The high speed cantering only made it even more strong. The wind streaked through the black horse's mane and made it fly up in Gwaine's face. He smiled. It was times like this he loved being a Knight. Arthur was in front of him, his grey horse's tail flicking up in the air with eagerness. They cantered on, heading for the perimeter of the wood. The treetops loomed closer and eventually covered their heads as they rode in between the out skirting trees. This reward was better than Gwaine could ever have anticipated.

Arthur swung his leg over the horse's back and dismounted. He patted the grey cob's neck. She snorted fondly as he wrapped her reins round a trunk and walked off into the trees. Gwaine followed, dismounting his own horse. He pulled up a sprig of grass and held it flat in his hand. She nibbled on it and whickered gratefully to him as he also tied her reins round another trunk and followed Arthur. They only walked a few steps into the forest when Arthur halted at a small clearing. He produced a red cloth from his pocket and tied it round the trunk of a thin tree in the middle of the clearing.

"That should remind you where the meeting point is." Arthur stepped back and checked it was noticeable enough. It was. "Right, well if that's it, I guess we should be going back. A short but sweet ride." Arthur turned and strode from the clearing. Gwaine took in his surroundings for a moment. He wanted to recognise it tonight so he took in every fallen branch, every stray leaf and every tree that surrounded him. Then he turned and left. But he would be back soon. Under the cover of night.


	11. Suspicious

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys, really short chapter here and another short one after as well but I'll update three chapters one straight after the other to make up for it! I wrote all this story already and I divided it up into chapters really badly so they're not very even. Sorry! But I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Reviewww pleasee!

Chapter Eleven

Suspicious

An owl hooted in the distance as Emrys made his way out of his home. The spell chanted itself, letting him through and then resealing behind him. It had taken a lot of will power to make himself emerge from his home tonight. The pain from last night was still throbbing in his chest, but something else was there tonight. The feeling for revenge. A creature with a malicious thirst for blood had broken its chains inside him and was making the most of its freedom. Emrys didn't stop it. He wanted to make Arthur and his men suffer like they had made Red suffer. Emrys moved faster than he ever had through the city. His feet hardly even touched the tiles beneath as he raced along the rooftops. He was flying.

Something was strange tonight. There was an unnatural feeling in the air. Emrys had always picked up on things like that more than other people. His senses had always been more tuned in than other people's. The reason why wasn't hard to spot. Something was different. But Emrys didn't dwell on this. He had other things to think about. Arthur and what was left of his Knights were using a different strategy tonight. They were sticking together in a pack as they chased after him. It was probably because they only had a small number. They were heading the opposite way to the way they usually tried to chase him. It was like they were trying to barricade him into going this direction. Well Emrys wasn't having any of that. He changed his direction on the roofs. He heard the Knights stop in their tracks and mumble to each other. He heard them creeping round into an alley alongside the rooftop he was on. Emrys peeped over the edge and frowned to see what was happening. Arthur was leaning into Lancelot and whispering something in his ear. Emrys' tuned in hearing only just picked up the end of the instruction.

"…so he'll be at the meeting point we agreed. Tell him he'll need to hurry because we won't be able to keep the Thief much longer. Now go, and try not to let the Thief see you," Arthur finished and nodded toward the end of the alley to indicate he should go. Lancelot nodded back and jogged to the end of the alley. Arthur and his men carried on their search, trying to keep themselves half hidden in the shadows but were still blatantly visible. Lancelot half ran, half hid in the shadows as he ran to wherever this meeting point was. And who had Arthur told him to deliver the message to? Emrys needed a way of losing Arthur and his men and following Lancelot. Then he had the answer. Magic.

Arthur and the Knights had climbed up on the roof by the time he had decided what to do. They were huffing and puffing a little now but still seemed up for the chase. Although that chase would never come. Emrys had better things to do. Arthur gave Emrys a distrustful look as he saw he just stood there, not defending himself. He had no idea what was coming next. Emrys held out his palm displaying a small daisy that had appeared from nowhere. It was frail and a little battered. Arthur's eyes narrowed as Emrys showed him this random thing. He went to charge again but paused to see that Emrys had closed his fingers over the flower and was murmuring an incantation under his breath. When he had finished it he reopened his hand and showed a pure white rose, with no sign of the daisy anywhere. But as quickly as it had appeared, the rose burst into flames. Arthur jumped, only slightly, then recomposed himself before any of his companions noticed his scare. The flames swallowed the rose whole and disintegrated it like acid. The still hungry flames then licked up Emrys' arm, tasting his skin. Emrys didn't flinch. It tickled slightly but he felt no pain. Once the flames had reached halfway up his forearm, they retreated back suddenly and burned in his palm once more. Emrys jerked his head up quickly to see how Arthur was reacting to his little display. He was mesmerised along with the other Knights. But then Emrys noticed something. Where was Gwaine? He hadn't been there since they had started running. But he couldn't think about it for long. Arthur would soon snap out of the trance. Emrys' eyes glinted a gold again as he carried on with the show.


	12. Mesmerised

**Author's Note:** Another instalment of my 'I'm-sorry-for-really-short-chapters-sequence'! After this chapter things really start heating up so watch this space! Hope you likey! Enjoy! Review and I will love you! (Haha, it rhymes!)

Chapter Twelve

Mesmerised

The flames rose up at least a foot in the air like ribbons of scarlet. The flames reflected in Arthur and the Knights' eyes spookily. Emrys then reduced them down again, constantly chanting spells and controlling the fire. The flames then separated into individual flames which then took the form of people. They danced around each other. There were men dancing with women in flowing, sleek dresses and their hair falling down their backs in soft curls. They waltzed round Emrys' hand for a second then transformed into animals. There were rabbits hopping around the side, deer prancing in between the other creatures, tiny mice scampering around, a single fox padding in amongst the other animals and all kinds of birds circling the space above them. Slowly they began to grow. As they grew, they became too big to fit on his hand so they merged together, creating one huge ball of fire sitting on Emrys' hand. It kept growing and slowly began to levitate off his hand. The ball was soon about four foot wide. Then, without warning, it formed into a giant beast. Wings sprouted from the sides of its body. Small legs grew from the bottom, knife sharp talons emerging from the tips of the toes. A head formed, displaying a hooked beak that you could tell could rip easily through flesh. But the eyes were most fearful of all. They burned crimson with evil. The huge wings opened a little and the beast fluttered up onto Emrys' shoulder protectively. The fearsome beak opened and the eagle's shrill cry pierced Arthur and the Knight's trance instantly. They looked puzzled for a moment but then the confusion was lost in the fear that spread across their faces. The bird stretched out its great flaming wings and took off from Emrys' shoulder. It swooped towards them, its talon's facing directly at them, open and ready to strike. Emrys didn't wait to see what his eagle would do to them. He turned just in time to see Lancelot running round a corner right at the end of the road. He would have to run fast.

Lancelot wondered what the harsh screech had been. He had been tempted to turn back and investigate but he knew he had been assigned a task so he would have to do it. He could see the woods in the distance. He ran even faster as they loomed closer. He trusted that Arthur and the Knights would keep the Thief away for another ten minutes that would give him enough time to reach Gwaine and let him start his search. Lancelot didn't feel jealous at all. It was weird. Usually he would have been green with envy at this point. But no. He was fine with Gwaine taking the reward. It was like he had a feeling in his gut that told him he really wouldn't want to go. As if something bad would happen. But now Gwaine was in that position… Did that mean something bad might happen to him? Should he warn him? No. It was only a feeling. Anyway, what exactly would he say to him? '_Oh, um, hi Gwaine. Look I've got this feeling that you shouldn't go on this thing.' _It was stupid. But he had to stop thinking about that now as he had reached the forest edge.


	13. Intrigued

**Author's Note:** The last instalment of my 'I'm-sorry-for-really-short-chapters-sequence'! And I think this will definitely make up for the short chapters as I might as well have just re-written the Bible or something… This is soo long! Well, OK, it's not _that _long. Nothing that you guys can't handle ;D But anyway, VERY EVENTFUL CHAPTER GUYS! I think I wrote it pretty well as well, even if I do say so! But hey, there's nothing wrong with self-confidence peeps! OK, Gwaine lovers will like this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Pleeeaaaseee review, would really love to hear some feedback for this chapter!

Chapter Thirteen

Intrigued

He thankfully slowed to a walk and entered the trees. The forest was eerie at night. The odd owl hooted but that was the only sound. It was silent. Everything. The crunch as his boots stepped across the forest floor pierced the silence harshly. But then there was a movement in the trees.

"Gwaine? Gwaine, is that you?" Lancelot's voice sounded childish and scared as he shouted into the darkness. There was no response. "Gwaine are you there? Gwaine!" Nothing. Lancelot huffed and continued on his search for the meeting point.

"Rawrr!" Lancelot drew his sword instinctively at the sound that had made him jump out of his skin. He swung it through the air towards the place where the yell had come from. He went to swing again but just stopped himself as a figure emerged from the darkness. Gwaine's grinning face loomed out of the black. Lancelot aimed a punch at Gwaine's shoulder as he slid his sword back into its sheath. Gwaine was too busy laughing to dodge it and got hit with the full force. "Oww! Look, I'm sorry! Just be careful who you throw your sword at will you? You nearly took my head off!" Gwaine complained.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Gwaine. I'll try to hold back next time someone leaps out of the pitch black darkness and screams like an idiot at me," Lancelot exclaimed angrily and sarcastically.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist it. It was so tempting," Gwaine couldn't help a slight smile creeping across his mouth. Lancelot shook his head and looked at the floor, trying to hide the smile that had fought its way onto his face.

"Ok, well Arthur said go now and hurry because they probably won't be able to keep the Thief much longer," Lancelot informed him, forcing the smile away.

"Right. Ok then. Guess I'll be off. Thanks for that mate." He clapped him on the back and headed off from the clearing.

"Oh and Gwaine?" Lancelot called just before he could disappear. Gwaine turned and nodded. "Be careful out there Ok? And I mean it," He added when he saw Gwaine roll his eyes and smile.

"What can you possibly mean Lancelot? I'm always careful! You know that!" And then he turned back and disintegrated into the blackness.

The trees grew closer together the further west he went. He would soon be at the Darkling woods. There must be something soon. The moonlight only just penetrated the canopy here. He had been so used to dodging oncoming trees then he was quite thankful when he finally reached a small clearing. He was just about to continue when he paused. Wouldn't this be an ideal place to have a hideout? He looked to his left. Through the trees he could see the city of Camelot snoozing in the moonlight. Yes, this would definitely be a good place to search. He would just give it a quick scour over and then continue on his way. The clearing was definitely big enough to hit a small hideout in. Gwaine moved forward tentatively. He stepped cautiously onward, watching the ground as he did. He got an uneasy feeling here. And then he instantly knew why. Before he could stop himself, he had stepped forward onto a slightly upraised piece of ground.

Suddenly, something sprang out of the ground, bursting out of the soil so quickly Gwaine couldn't make out what it was at first. It stood at least seven foot high, towering over Gwaine. It was like a gargantuan plant. It had a slimy green stem, about as thick as a drain pipe and a head towering over him belittlingly with long green tentacles waving around in the air circling its mouth. Its mouth. It was fearsome. It was definitely large enough to swallow Gwaine whole. But there was something weird about its mouth. Apart from being petrifying, there was something strange about it. Whereas normal mouth open downwards this mouth opened left to right so one corned of its mouth was on the side facing Gwaine and the other stretched back round the other side of the creature's head. The inside of the mouth went back as far as he could see. It was a black cave. Knife sharp fangs lined the mouth, hanging from the cave walls like bats. They were hooked back into its throat so the could catch their prey in their mouth and never let go. They shone out almost white if it weren't for the pale green saliva that dripped from each fang. A blood red tongue flicked in and out of the mouth, tasting the air. It didn't have any visible eyes so it probably depended on its sense of hearing and scent to know where Gwaine was. It looked like it had locked onto Gwaine as it turned its great head to face him. Gwaine swallowed and took a breath. The beast made a terrible screech and dived forward towards him.

Gwaine leapt to one side and only just missed one of the tentacles that had groped round blindly trying to grab him. They writhed around its head like snakes. The beast recovered quickly and prepared to strike again. Gwaine grasped for the hilt of his sword but the creature got there before him. His hand came into contact with the slimy skin of its head. Then pain seared down his arm as the beast's fangs sank into his hand. As Gwaine tried to pull away he felt the wound open even more. His teeth gritted with pain and he tugged his hand away. The monster's fang hooked round the hilt of his sword and as it pulled back, the sword was launched into the air and flew over to the other side of the clearing. Gwaine cursed in his head. Now he was helpless. The plant creature seemed to know this and took advantage of it. It lunged forward and dug its teeth into Gwaine shoulder. He screamed out in agony and thrust his other arm against the massive, slimy head. It recoiled and let out a high shriek. Gwaine clutched at his shoulder when the beast had shrank back. But Gwaine didn't have any time to tend to his wound though as the monster faced back to him. Gwaine didn't have anything left to give. He would just have to stand back and take the pain. The plant creature brought back its head, getting ready to strike for the final time. Gwaine couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He would take it with his eyes open, with dignity. Then the monster's open mouth rushed forward. Gwaine to his last breath and tensed himself. But instead of the impact coming from straight in from of him and swallowing him up, it came from the side and shoved him almost to the ground.

Pointed agony jolted through his arm from his hand and shoulder at the quick movement. He bit his lip hard until he tasted blood so he wouldn't scream. Gwaine just managed to open his eyes slightly in time to see a hooded figure face the plant creature and yell out what sounded like a command in a different language to the beast. But then Gwaine recognised the voice. How could he not know who this was?

"_Earngeáp fléoge__singan!" _Emrys' command rang in Gwaine's ears. It was a magical command. Gwaine didn't know much about magic, not much at all. But Gwaine could tell this plant thing was magical and it obeyed Emrys. "Leave him Slisante, I'll deal with him." Emrys stroked the plant's green head as it closed its formidable mouth. It obeyed and slipped back into its muddy home beneath the earth. The soil around the hole sealed back up magically so that all was left was a slight bump in the ground. But Gwaine didn't have time to ponder about the plant's current whereabouts as he was suddenly forced backwards up against a tree. He hit the bark hard which struck pain down his forearm. He bit his lip again which sent a trickle of blood down from his mouth. An arm was pushed against his chest so he couldn't move. He heard the sound of a knife being taken out of a sheath and the sound was confirmed as he felt cold metal pressed against his throat. "What are you doing trespassing here? Who sent you? What were you sent to do?" The same danger he had felt a few days ago was pulsing against him as his skin came into contact with Emrys'. It was enough to keep him silent. "Tell me now or I swear I will use this knife," his voice was considerably darker and dangerous than before. He felt the knife press even further into his skin. He felt a bead of blood trickle down his neck as if to prove Emrys' point. He reached his hand out to his sheath and felt for the hilt of his sword. But then he remembered with an unpleasant pang, he had lost his sword when 'Slisante' or whatever its name was had flung it across the clearing. Now he was helpless. Should he tell the truth and let him know that Arthur had sent him or should he lie and protect the Prince? However loyal he had been to Arthur lately, he figured now was a good time to stop. Anyway, Gwaine didn't fancy lying to Emrys, especially when he had a knife digging into his throat. Gwaine fumbled with the words in his head. He couldn't be stuck for words now.

"I…I was s-sent by Ar-Arthur," Gwaine stuttered. He would have scolded himself for sounding so helpless but right now he really did feel completely under Emrys' control.

"Arthur? What did he want?" When Emrys spoke Arthur's name he sounded exasperated. Gwaine was sure he had rolled him eyes under that hood of his.

"H-He wanted me to find y-your hideout," Gwaine stammered. He felt Emrys tense next to him.

"Why would Arthur think it was in the woods?" Emrys asked immediately.

"I-I don't know. He-he said some villagers had seen you and had informed him that they had seen you running along the rooftops towards the north of the woods. That's all he told me," Gwaine spilled. Had he said too much? Well there wasn't anything he could do about it if he had. Emrys nodded slowly, acknowledging this information. Emrys' grip on him loosened a little and Gwaine relaxed slightly under his arm. His injuries were still throbbing painfully. But as soon as Gwaine had moved, Emrys rammed him even harder into the tree and his face came close to Gwaine's. Despite this, Gwaine still couldn't quite see under the hood. The knife was thrust even deeper into his throat. A couple more drops of blood ran down his neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now," he hissed.

Emrys saw Gwaine swallow and glanced around frantically. "Um, well, if you're willing to kill me then why did you save me those two times?" This was a brave comment considering he was utterly petrified. Although, he did make a good point. Emrys struggled to come up with an answer.

"Why? Would you rather I hadn't saved your life?" Emrys questioned. Gwaine shook his head quickly.

"N-no, it's just that… Well…" It was Gwaine's turn to be stuck for an answer. "I just wondered… why did you save me those times?" Gwaine frowned. He was starting to gain his confidence again now. Emrys licked his lips.

"D'you really want to know?" Emrys asked. Gwaine nodded vigorously. Emrys sighed and released him. "It's because I saw something in you. Something that wasn't like the rest of the Knights. You… I don't what it is, but it tells me you're not completely set on wanting me dead." Emrys chose his words carefully. This was a Knight he was talking to. Gwaine frowned a little in surprise.

"It's weird, because that's like what I see in you. You only kill if it's a last resort, or if you're cornered, when you're emotionally unstable. Only when you feel weaker, that's when you lash out," Gwaine stopped abruptly, realising, like Emrys had been careful not to, that he had said too much. He looked around guiltily, waiting for Emrys to make a remark. Emrys just looked at him. This was surely too congenial. Why was he having this conversation with a _Knight_? And why did it feel so… right? He felt as if a bond had formed between him and Gwaine. Emrys retorted at the very thought. No.

"Look," Emrys thrust Gwaine back up against the tree and looked him right in the eye. He had to make sure he didn't get too close in case Gwaine tried to look under his hood. "If I'm going to keep you alive then you're going to have to do something for me." Emrys' voice had returned to being dangerous and dark. Just the way he liked it. Gwaine had returned to looking absolutely terrified. He nodded shakily.

"Now I want you to take a message to Arthur. Tell him that I want to meet with him, tomorrow night. Outside the lower gate, at sunset. He must be alone. Tell him not to try anything because he knows what I can do." The threatening note in Emrys' voice never left for the whole of his order. Gwaine swallowed again and nodded in terrified agreement. Emrys gave him one last glance and then pushed back off the tree, allowing Gwaine to move. Gwaine edged away, tentatively but quickly. He obviously wanted to get away from here as fast as he could. He turned and walked faster than he ever had before out of the clearing. "Gwaine!" Emrys called after him exasperatedly. Gwaine stopped and turned nervously. Emrys pointed over his shoulder at the sword lying on the forest floor. Gwaine's mouth opened to say something but he decided against it. He rushed back and retrieved his sword. He avoided Emrys' gaze and dashed out of the clearing. Emrys watched him as he left. He stood there until Gwaine's figure had disappeared between the trees. An owl hooted as it headed into its nest. The sun was emerging over the rooftops of Camelot. The villagers would soon be racing round the streets, going about their daily business. It was time to go.


	14. Concerned

**Author's Note:** Some Arthur's POV in this chap, so we have a look in on how he feels about this whole situation. Interesting stuff! Hopefully should get more interesting as the chapters go on! Well hope you like this chapter and thanks again for the amazing reviews! That last chapter really got you guys going! Hope there are more of them to come! OK, I'm in an updating mood tonight so if I get enough reviews, I might just upload chapter after chapter! Well, hope you like and please review!

Chapter Fourteen

Concern

Arthur was pacing. Again. And this time he knew exactly why. He had put on an impassive face but underneath his nerves were being shattered. His heart was pounding back and forth like it was on elastic. Its beat filled Arthur's ears and he was surprised his father couldn't hear it. He sat once more up on his throne silently. He was once again staring out of the dark window. Arthur looked back down at the ground that his feet were travelling over and then backtracking again and again. He had scolded himself so many times for letting himself fall under Emrys' spell. Why had he been so easy to fool? He just hoped that Gwaine had had enough time to have a look around and then get out of there. He had escaped with only a few burns to his face and arms. Other Knights hadn't been as lucky. Lancelot had suffered serious burns to his arms and neck. Olwyn and Delmar had suffered extremely bad burns on their faces and hands. They were being treated by Gaius. Gaius had said that they would probably be fit in about a day. Arthur had been quite taken aback at the recovery time. Although he knew what a good physician Gaius was and he probably knew that he couldn't afford to lose many more of his Knights. The other two were recovering well also. Gaius had said they would also be fit by tomorrow. He had a lot to thank Gaius for. _Clunk_. The opening of the great doors caught him by surprise. He glanced up and stopped pacing immediately. Gwaine stepped in hesitatingly. He was as pale as the walls of the castle, his eyes were frightened and his hands were visibly shaking. Bright, crimson blood dripped from his throat , lip, hand and shoulder. His throat looked as if someone had tried to slit it and as for his hand and shoulder… they were awful. His hand looked like it had been stabbed right through and his shoulder looked as if multiple sharp items had ripped through his skin. Arthur had never seen Gwaine as scared as this. He hadn't thought it was possible. Gwaine, scared? No. But then what had happened to make him look so terrible?

"Gwaine! What happened?" Arthur rushed forward to him. Gwaine looked as if he was about to faint.

"E-Emrys. H-he found m-me."

Arthur's expression turned from concern to shock. "The Thief? What did he do?" Arthur's face was sympathetic but urgent. Gwaine's face turned even more pale if that was possible. He was obviously scared stiff of revealing what had happened. What could Emrys have done to make Gwaine this way? It must have been bad. Gwaine swallowed and looked Arthur in the eye. This seemed to transfer some of his fear to Arthur. His skin crawled and he shuddered.

"He-he held me up ag-against a tree and pushed a knife up to my thr-throat. H-he asked me what I was doing there. And-and I told him Sire. I'm sorry! I

c-couldn't help it. Y-you don't know what it's like Sire. He-he…"

"Gwaine. It's Ok. I understand. You couldn't have done anything else. It's understandable. Now carry on," Arthur cut him off. Gwaine nodded gratefully before continuing shakily.

"Then… then he asked why you w-would have thought his hideout was in th-the woods. And I told him the truth again," Gwaine glanced up quickly to see if Arthur would say anything. Arthur remained silent, listening intently, "then… then I tried to move a little but he shoved me harder against the t-tree and pushed the kn-knife

deeper into my thr-throat. He asked me why he shouldn't just kill me. And then…" Gwaine paused. He seemed to think about something and then decide against it. What had Gwaine held back? Was it more of what had happened? But these thoughts were cast aside as Gwaine resumed reciting what had happened. "Then he asked me to take a message." Arthur frowned. "To who?"

"To… to you Sire."

_What? _What could Emrys possibly want to tell him? He tried to keep his face expressionless at this, despite the shock and anxiety that hit him.

"Call the Council." Arthur turned, surprised. His father had stood up and was looking directly at Arthur.

"Father?"

"I said call the Council."

"But… why?" Arthur asked. He wanted to know what Emrys had to say. Now.

"If the Thief has sent a message, then we need to deal with it officially. Now send a guard." Arthur opened his mouth to object but then, thinking better of it, called in a door guard from outside instead.

"Send out servants to each of the Council members. Tell them that they are required in the Council Chamber at once, as a matter of urgency," Arthur instructed the guard that stepped into the room.

"Of course Sire," he bowed briefly and left. Gwaine looked from Arthur to his father and back again. His eyes were still frightened. His throat, lip, hand _and _shoulder were all still bleeding quite heavily but there was no time to fetch Gaius. They had business to attend to.

The Council members stared grumpily from Arthur to Gwaine to Uther with annoyed, tired, bloodshot eyes. They were obviously not pleased about being awoken and dragged from their beds in the tiny hours of the morning. Their hair stuck up scruffily and their robes hung off them like they had just flung them over their heads while still half asleep. Gwaine sat nervously at one end of the table. He kept shifting awkwardly, trying to dodge the daggers that were the grouchy gazes of the Council members. Their gazes seemed to say '_so you're the one who this fuss is all about? This best be worth being dragged us from our beds for.' _Uther sat at the other end of the table dominatingly. His gaze was fixed on his son who was sitting to the left of Gwaine. Arthur feared that if he left him alone with the stares of the Council members then he may have an emotional breakdown. Arthur tried for an uneasy smile in Gwaine's direction. Gwaine ignored it. He seemed to be focusing on keeping conscious. That was probably best.

"OK. So, Sir Gwaine, would you like to tell the Council what the message is," Uther's voice sliced open the silence. Gwaine looked up abruptly at the sound of his name. He hesitated but then nodded reluctantly.

"W-well…" Gwaine started but his voice failed him. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Th-the Thief… He wanted m-me to d-deliver a message…"

"Speak up boy!" A particularly old member of the Council called down the table at him. Whatever courage Gwaine had built up, it had now been demolished.

"Well…um… he, he wanted me to tell P-Prince Arthur that… he wants to meet with you." Gasps rose up from the Council members and they exchanged raised eyebrows and shocked expressions. Arthur was also quite taken aback. He had not expected that. "He said he wants to meet with you at sunset tomorrow night. A-and you must be alone, he said. He said, don't try anything because you know what he can do…" He let this sentence hang ominously. '_Because you know what he can do.' _Those words rang in Arthur's head. He certainly did know.

Deathly silence prevailed. After everyone had murmured remarks to each other they fell soundless. Everyone now seemed to be considering in their own heads, turning this new information over and over. And so was Arthur. Now he had a hard decision. Many hard decisions. Would he meet him? Would he ignore the warning and take Knights? If he did, how many would he take? Or would he listen to what he had to say? Questions multiplied again and again and rattled through his mind. They gave him a headache. Then, Uther broke the silence yet again.

"Arthur, prepare your Knights for tomorrow night." _What?_ What was his father talking about? He hadn't even discussed the matter yet. What if he objected?

"Um, father? Are you sure we should take Knights? I mean…"

"What do you mean 'are you sure we should take Knights?' Of course you should. This is the closest we're going to get to the Thief. Surely you're not going to allow him say what he has to say and then let him slip out of your hands? No. Take as many Knights as you can gather. We'll prepare an ambush. Camelot will not let the Thief escape again!" Uther thundered. Arthur felt quite shaken at his father's volume and frustration. The room was silent once again. Arthur considered arguing but knew it would make no difference to his father's decision. He just nodded. Defeated. "Members of the Council, you may retire. I apologise for the late night disturbance, but I am sure you understand why we must inform you," Uther addressed the Council. They grumbled in response. It sounded like most of them didn't understand why it was so important for Uther to 'inform them'. The scrapes of heavy wooden chairs and rushed footsteps out of the room were the last sound before Arthur, Uther and Gwaine were left in the room alone. Gwaine was staring at the space on the table in front of him, as if in a trance. His lip had more or less stopped bleeding now. A couple of last dribbles of blood trickled down his neck from the cut on his throat. Meanwhile, his hand and shoulder looked less likely to stop bleeding any time soon. His hand was mangled. He held it tenderly in his other hand, being careful not to touch the wound itself. The edges of the huge holes in his shirt were stained scarlet. He looked a wreck.

"Um, Gwaine?" Arthur said tentatively. Gwaine's head snapped up and he stared at him with alert eyes. "Um, we'd better get you to Gaius, for, um, your…" Arthur didn't want to say his injuries, or wounds. It felt too weird saying it to Gwaine. Instead he pointed gingerly at his shoulder and hand. Gwaine looked down also and, as if he'd only just noticed them, his eyes widen and looked back up. He nodded slowly. Arthur stood up, encouraging Gwaine to follow. He looked reluctant, but then pulled himself up with visible effort. Arthur took Gwaine's good arm and went to escort him out of the chamber. But before he could get very far, Uther called him back.

"Arthur! Um, could I have a word? Privately." Arthur frowned but didn't question the request. He called a guard from outside and told him to take Gwaine up to Gaius' chamber. Gwaine followed the guard unsteadily. Arthur just hoped Gwaine would make it, otherwise the guard would be stuck with an unconscious Knight.


	15. Tenacious

**Author's Note:** Halloo guys! Bit of a plan formulating here and we get to see what Arthur and Uther think of the whole situation! Hope you enjoy! Please read + review as always - you guys are so fab at that!

Chapter Fifteen

Tenacious

When the doors closed, Arthur turned to face his father.

"I'm sorry for forcing you into taking an ambush, but I can't bare to let that Thief escape one more time. The people are getting scared. More scared than ever. But anyway, I have something to give you." Uther stood from his chair and beckoned Arthur to the side of the hall. Arthur followed his father into a side chamber. Uther closed the door behind them and then strode over to a corner of the room. He bent down over a small wooden chest. He opened it and took out a long, black chain. It was about four feet long and at the end it had a tiny engraving in the last link. It seemed to be a symbol of some sort but Arthur couldn't quite make it out.

"Um, what is it?" Arthur asked hesitantly. Uther looked like he had expected this question.

"It was given to me by a famous Witchfinder named Cadeyrn." Arthur made a distrustful look. He remembered only too well what had happened last time the kingdom had encountered the fraud Witchfinder, Aredian. Uther acknowledged Arthur's look and carried on assuredly. "Don't worry. This man was genuine. He dedicated his life to the extermination of sorcery. He told me only to use it in emergencies, but I think now is a good enough time. I want you to take it tomorrow night." Uther held the chain tenderly, as if it was fragile.

"But… what does it do?" Arthur asked. Uther looked like he had expected this question.

"When it comes into contact with the skin of a creature of magic, it enables the sorcerer from using most sorts of magic," Uther said proudly. Arthur nodded, beginning to understand. He tilted his head a little so he could get a better look at the

symbol.

"What's that symbol on the end?" Arthur straightened his head again and pointed at the emblem.

"It is the symbol of Dark Magic. Dark Magic and normal magic are mortal enemies. That is why the users of it make things like this, to try and weaken the other. But we can take advantage of this. The chain only prevents the sorcerer from using normal magic but Dark Magic is only practiced by very few people, and from what I have gathered from you and what you have told me about him is that the Thief does not use this Dark Magic." Uther's voice became more serious than it already was as he talked about Dark Magic. His eyes showed he didn't like talking about it.

"But… but how could you tell that the Thief doesn't use Dark Magic?" Arthur asked.

"It's because…it's because I have witnessed it at work. During the Great Purge, those few who did use Dark Magic were amongst those who threatened Camelot. I am not likely to forget the destruction they caused. Believe me… if someone used Dark Magic, you would know. Now, as I said, I want you to take this with you tomorrow night, along with as many Knights as you can get. I don't want this ambush to fail," Uther said sternly. He offered out the black chain to Arthur. Arthur hesitated. Did he really want an item of Dark Magic with him? But he didn't have much choice. He stepped forward and took the chain from his father. It was surprisingly light, but still, it was menacing, if a chain _could _be menacing. The magic prickled his palm and every now and again would send a shooting sting through his hand. He could feel the magic coursing through the metal beneath his fingers. It was like the feeling he had when he was around the Thief. The power and danger emanating into his body and into his blood. It was enough to make him shiver. Uther didn't notice and led him out of the room. "Well you'd better go back to your chamber then. Your going to need all your strength for tomorrow night," Uther said, heading towards the Council Chamber doors. Arthur nodded in agreement and started to walk off down the corridor. But before he could reach the stairs, his father called him back, for the second time that night. Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned round.

"Oh and Arthur? Good luck," his father attempted a smile. A smile! Considering what had happened that night, his father was actually smiling! Arthur couldn't help but smile back. He nodded his thanks to his father then started on his way up the stairs, the cold metal of the chain in his hand clanking against the stone walls.

"Before me I have many strong, courageous, loyal and brave men, each of whom are willing to help me protect Camelot." As Arthur gave his 'pre-ambush speech', a servant scuttled along the line of men, handing each of them a sword. They slid them into their sheaths confidently. They looked so bold and brave on the outside, but Arthur could tell that inside, apprehension, anxiety and fear was mounting. It certainly was inside him. He had gathered all of his usual Knights (as they were all now in good enough shape to take part) plus a few extra and also a few guards who were up for it. "So, are we ready? Does everyone know the plan?" There was a collective nod and a shudder from Gwaine. He was at the end of the line. He had regained most of the colour to his face from last night. But not much. He still had that terrified look on his face, like the image of the Thief still haunted him. Which it probably did. Arthur decided to go over the plan again just to make sure everyone got the message. He couldn't afford any slip ups tonight, especially with his father breathing down his neck. "OK, so I'll go over it one more time. Remember, tonight has to be perfect. If any of you go wrong you'll have my father to answer to. Right, so if Leon, you take the biggest group just inside the gates, two guards will open them as soon as I give the order. That group is as follows; Lorin, Darnell, Layton, and Deon. Then there will be two more groups led by Lancelot and Elyan. Elyan's group is Percival, Braeden and Olwyn. Lancelot's group is Aldric, Delmar and Gwaine. Elyan's group will wait in a back alley between the houses closest to the gates. Lancelot's group will wait in the woods nearby. OK? So, when I give the signal, everyone will come out of their hiding places and crowd round the Thief. Is everyone clear on that?" The line nodded collectively again. Another shudder from Gwaine. Arthur checked the amount of daylight out of the window. There was hardly any. The last bit of blue sky was being swallowed by the apricot stain that the sinking sun was casting over the Heavens. It was time. Arthur nodded to the line of men as an indication to start filing out. "Good luck, and remember, Camelot is proud of you." Gwaine was at the end of the line (in more ways than one). Arthur went to join him. "You OK Gwaine?" Arthur said softly.

"I've been better." Gwaine said, almost inaudibly. Arthur tried for an encouraging smile. Gwaine acknowledged it but didn't return it. He looked like death itself. But there was nothing else he could say. All he could do was follow the line out of the Great Hall and prepare himself for the meeting with Emrys.

The sun was dying. It lay, bleeding its scarlet rays over the city of Camelot. Its death bed. This was the signal for Arthur. Emrys had been waiting for a while but he didn't mind. As long as he saw the Prince he didn't care how long it took. He hadn't even worked it out himself, why he had asked Arthur to meet with him. He had had a couple of things he wanted to say to him in his head, but he hadn't quite put them into words yet. He would have to work it out soon. The sun's blood smeared the sky, dripping and mixing into other colours. Salmon, pumpkin, tangerine, lemon all swirled into each other like they were dancing. It sounded like one of the King's luxurious feasts, all those exotic foods and then the elegant dancers twirling round the floor. Suddenly, the huge gates opened a crack. Emrys just had time to fix his hood so it was completely covering his face before the Prince slipped through the gap. He looked confident but Emrys could tell he was terrified. Something in his eyes was nervous, anxious, worried. He was unarmed from what Emrys could see. There was no sword or any other weapon. They were equal this time. Well, as equal as a sorcerer and a Prince could be. Arthur strode confidently over to Emrys and looked him right in the eyes. Emrys stared back, searching Arthur, seeking inside of him, entering his soul.

"Thief," Arthur breathed. Emrys smiled slyly.

"Arthur," Emrys replied. Emrys liked playing games.

"Look, what do you want? Why did you call me here?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Because I wanted to warn you," Emrys said briefly. Arthur's eyes became a little surprised but then returned to their original curiosity.

"Warn me about what?" Arthur asked slowly and cautiously. Emrys took a step closer to Arthur and narrowed his eyes.

"If you ever send anyone to try and find me or my camp ever again, I swear I will kill them on sight. You know that I can. And will." His voice had instantly become threatening and dangerous. Arthur took an immediate step back, his eyes wary. There was a silence. A long silence. Arthur seemed to be thinking about something. Emrys tried to read it but before he could, something terrible happened. Something that he had dreaded. Something that he had reluctantly anticipated. A loud snap of a branch echoed into the blackness. Someone was watching them. And Emrys was sure there was more than one. He whirled around just in time to hear Arthur call a command.

"Now!" Arthur yelled into the night. He stood back to make way for the onslaught of men that now ran towards the two. Emrys panicked. He couldn't get his head to figure out an escape route. He was trapped this time. They all had swords. All thirteen of them. One of them threw an extra sword to Arthur, along with something else. It was black. It was long. It was a chain.

Gwaine bit his lip as he ran. The branch that he had accidentally stood on had made such a loud noise. The one thing he had needed to do was to keep his head down and what did he do? He went and alerted Emrys that a whole ambush was crouching in the shadows, waiting to pounce on him. _Great start Gwaine, what are you going to do next? Drop your sword? Trip over your own feet? Let Arthur down? Let Emrys go?_ A voice in his head taunted him. The last one hurt. That was exactly what he wanted to do. To back out of this altogether. To just let Emrys free and go back to what it had been like before. But they were all too far into this thing to let it go now.


	16. Dominated

**BIG NEWS! Just hit the 50 review mark! Thank you so much! And my first story in FanFic too! Thanks you so much to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing so far! Wouldn't still be writing without all of your support! *Squee!* Can we make it 100?**

**Author's Note:** O.O Wow! Big chapters here! Better be paying attention ;D Get a look in on what's going through Uther's head here! Enjoy! And please read + review!

Chapter Sixteen

Dominated

Emrys was frantically thinking of a way to escape. They came from all directions, sprinting at full speed towards him, wielding huge, sharp swords. There was only one thing he could do. Protect his identity.

"_Scyfel ámundian!" _Emrys yelled over the cries of the oncoming men. Nothing happened but he hadn't expected it to. Then, bodies hit him. Someone came up behind him and wrapped something cold, no, freezing round his wrists. They were tied together. Emrys searched for a spell that would get him out of there fast.

"_Geleáfa álíefednes!" _Now that spell was meant to do something. Nothing happened. _"Geleáfa álíefednes!" _Again. Nothing. Emrys glanced over his shoulder at what was binding his hands together. Then he knew why his magic wasn't working. It was because the magic of the Old Religion was no help to him while he had an item of Dark Magic touching him. He was helpless. Emrys looked fleetingly behind him again to see who was tying his wrists together. But he didn't need to see. He recognised the voice that whispered in his ear.

"I'm so sorry…" Gwaine breathed softly before the other Knights forced Emrys towards the gates of Camelot.

The wood of the floor scraped Emrys' knees as he was forced down in front of the King. Emrys kept his head bowed, but not as a sign of respect. He needed to keep his identity secret.

"So, you are the feared Thief that has been terrifying the citizens of Camelot for all these years," Uther projected into the hall. Emrys stayed quiet. "Answer me!" Uther ordered.

"I suppose I am," Emrys said softly. There was silence. They both stared at each other, taking in their opponents.

"Take off your hood," Uther said quietly.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Emrys smirked. Uther's face became firm.

"Now, Thief, or I'll order my guards to take it off. I refuse to take to you unless I can see your real identity." Uther was so naïve. Sometimes it wasn't so easy as to just get his guards to do his bidding. Emrys made no move to take down his hood. As if he would.

"Guards," Uther said, glaring at Emrys. He looked a little confused as to why Emrys was being so relaxed about his identity being revealed after all these years. The two guards that were standing either side of Emrys stepped forward and yanked on his hood. It refused to come off. The guards looked at each other with puzzled expressions and then pulled again. Nothing happened. Emrys smiled to himself. His enchantment had worked. The two guards looked up at Uther with confused expressions. Uther mirrored their faces and looked down at Emrys.

"You've cast a spell haven't you? To protect your identity," Uther said coldly. Yet another silence. "Haven't you?" Uther said again, with more volume this time.

"Maybe," Emrys answered. Silence prevailed for the hundredth time.

"You will be sentenced to death. You will be burnt at the stake until dead," Uther announced.

"You'll _try _to burn me at the stake," Emrys corrected. Uther narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, _try_? You will be executed and there is nothing you can do about it," Uther retorted.

"That's what you think," Emrys said softly. Uther looked as if he was about to snap back, but then decided not to. Instead he nodded towards the guards as a signal to take him away. They went to grab Emrys by the shoulders but he shrugged them off. "I'll make my own way out," Emrys said. He turned and walked out of the room, the two guards following closely.

Arthur had left shortly after a congratulatory speech from his father as the Thief left the room. He should be brimming with pride. But he wasn't. In fact, he was feeling the exact opposite. He felt slightly ashamed at his capturing the Thief. His father had not liked that first encounter at all. Uther wasn't used to being addressed like that. People who kneeled before him were almost always trembling with fear and could hardly look him in the eye, let alone speak to him. But the Thief, well, he had certainly talked to Uther. He had been quite cheeky towards him if Arthur was honest. He showed no fear or even nervousness in the grand wake of Uther Pendragon. In a way he even mocked him. And what exactly he had said was haunting also. _"You'll _try_ to burn me at the stake."_ That was what he had said to his father. He must have meant that Uther wouldn't prevail with this sentence. What would he do? But he was helpless with that chain on him, and everyone had been given strict orders not to take it off him even for a second. So how did he expect to be able to escape this death sentence? Arthur was intrigued by this but also scared at the same time. He wanted to know how the Thief thought he would be able to pull it off but at the same time he was frightened of what might happen as a result. The way he had said it was also disturbing. It was so full of threat and venom and danger and… exactly what the Thief himself emanated. Fear, danger, darkness… Arthur could have sworn he had been smirking under that hood. Arthur should have known that the Thief wouldn't let his identity be revealed that easily. Of course he would have protected himself. Arthur came to the door of his chambers and sighed. He pushed it open and yawned. It had been a long night.

The rough, stone ground cut into Emrys' hands as he was chucked into the freezing cell in the dungeons. He scrambled over to the far corner and clutched his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, shivering. He watched the guards round the corner at the end of the corridor to take their positions just out of sight. Emrys stared intently at the ground in front of him, his mind swimming. How could he have let himself get caught so easily? He should have known that Arthur wouldn't just meet up with him without bringing an ambush. After all these years of searching, chasing and losing, of course he wouldn't leave this chance. It was all so obvious now. And then there was Gwaine. Why had he let himself get so close to that Knight? He had betrayed him. He had lied to him. All those things Gwaine had said about him. All those things that he believed in him. I had all been a lie. He was just the same as the others. He wanted him dead and that was it. He couldn't let this go. He had to do something. Something that would make Gwaine regret what he had put Emrys through. Then he had it. But he would Gwaine. And he would need to get this Dark Magic chain off somehow. He would have to wait for the perfect moment.

**Author's Note:** Hey, never done an author's note down here before! Oh wow! Isn't it beautiful! Especially with this lovely blue button to brighten up both the boring white page and someone's day! And for those of you who didn't get the MASSIVE hint there… I would really like a few reviews if that's not too much trouble? Hehe, yeah, I would really appreciate it! Even if it's just nagging me to add another chapter or even telling me how bad you think my writing is! Well anyway, thanks for reading!


	17. Rebellious

**Completely Stupid Mistakes!:** Yes, I have noticed that I have been writing some pretty stupid mistakes that have made me look like a complete clotpole! My good friend 'Niyin' has been notifying me of the many idiotic typos and grammar faux pas and I have just noticed how many there are! So yeah, if you guys notice any more, it is completely my own cabbageheadish stupidity and please let me know how much of a dollophead I am!

**Author's Note:** For any of you Gwaine fans, this is going to be a pretty bad chapter (and there are more to come! Sorry! I just wanted to see what it would be like when he wasn't being his usual jokey self!) So yeah, sorry! Probably going to get a lot of hate mail from Gwaine fans (Sorry 'serial blogger'!) OK, thanks again for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting! Already up to 60 reviews! Thanks! And hope you like this chapter! Feel free to review! x

**Disclaimer:** Just noticed that just about every other Fic has been doing this and I have completely forgotten about it! So yeah, I should probably say something so some policeman doesn't come knocking at my door with a big copyright document. Not that that's very likely…

But anyway, I do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius!

Chapter Seventeen

Rebellious

Footsteps approached from the corridor. Emrys looked up from his staring-at-the-ground-fixedly session and watched the shadow of a man grow up the wall. A figure turned the corner and Emrys' eyes instantly widened. He lay down on the ground and breathed heavily. It was Gwaine. Time to start his plan. He closed his eyes and outstretched the arm with the chain coiled round it. He heard the footsteps become quicker as they approached.

"Emrys. Emrys? Are you OK?" Gwaine's concerned voice was reduced to a whisper, but still Emrys heard it loud and clear.

"Th-the chain. It-it burns," Emrys rasped. Emrys opened his eyes a little to look at Gwaine. His eyes had widened so he looked like a distressed owl.

"H-hold out your wrist. P-put it through the b-bars, I-I'll try to take it off," Gwaine's voice had become stuttered as well now. Emrys obeyed, sitting up slowly and moving toward the bars. Gwaine kneeled nervously. He was putting all this on, all that was going through his mind was 'Ha, look who's in prison now.' That just made him angrier. The chain clinked against the metal as he squeezed his wrist through the gap. Gwaine examined the chain with nervously shaking fingers. He dug in his pocket and took out a thin object. Emrys didn't quite see what it was as he pushed it into the lock on the chain before he could see. Gwaine turned it this way and that, his fingers still trembling. Finally, Emrys felt the chain loosen and then slide off his skin. He felt the Dark Magic that had been restricting him before leave his body. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at Gwaine darkly. Before Gwaine could say anything, Emrys had already raised his outstretched hand and opened his mouth to speak.

"_Unwéod yfel áléfian geádlian!" _Emrys' eyes glinted a bright gold. A scream rang through the dungeons and Gwaine fell to the floor, writhing and convulsing. Then, all of a sudden, guards were there, holding him down, calling his name trying to calm him down. But he kept going, the screaming and the writhing. But then he stopped. His limbs fell limply to his sides and his eyes closed. He stopped moving completely.

Emrys smiled down at the wooden floor of the Great Hall. Uther sat above him on his throne. Arthur stood at his side looking worried.

"So tell me one more time what happened. The Thief was found with the chain on the ground and Sir Gwaine lying on the ground out side the cell?" Uther asked.

"Y-yes Sire. The chain was lying outside the cell and the Th-thief's hand was outstretched towards Sir Gwaine. When I and Fredrian ran round the corner, the Thief's eyes were glowing golden. It was terrifying Sire. Sir Gwaine's scream, the one that had alerted us, was still ringing in the tunnel. He was convulsing on the ground, writhing like he couldn't stop. We tried to calm him down but he wouldn't stop. His eyes were wide and scared Sire. And then he stopped, as quickly as he had started. His eyes closed and he stopped moving completely. It was like he had just dropped dead. We instantly put the chain back on the Thief and then rushed Sir Gwaine to Gaius. He is there now Sire and Gaius is tending to him," The guard finished. He didn't seem too happy about talking about Emrys in such a way when he was right next to him, considering he had just made a fully-grown man have a sort of seizure. Uther's attention was now turned to Emrys.

"What did you do to him?" Uther asked in a warning tone.

"What he deserved," Emrys answered briefly. Uther's face hardened.

"What did you do Thief?" Uther's volume raised dramatically.

"I put an enchantment on him. His condition will keep deteriorating until I have my freedom. His life will disintegrate until there is nothing left or until you let me go. Don't waste your time looking for an antidote, there is none, other than my lifting of the spell, which I can assure you, I won't. So now it is time for you to decide Uther Pendragon. Will you let me go or watch one of your son's precious Knight's life evaporate? It's your choice." Emrys smirked under his hood. He had trapped Uther. He was vulnerable. He had won this battle. Uther's jaw clenched.

"Take him away," he ordered quietly. Emrys rose from the ground and swept out of the room, laughing inside.

Arthur turned to his father and put on a so-what-do-we-do-now look. Uther stared back at his son and shook his head before looking at the floor.

"I can't let him go," Uther said, pressing his lips together.

"But surely you can't just let Gwaine die? He has done nothing but good for Camelot. You can't just leave him to be killed by that Thief," Arthur said disbelievingly.

"Well what else can I do Arthur? I have no choice. I can't let the Thief go. You know I can't. If you can think of a solution, then please tell me because right now I…" His father sounded like he was about to break into tears. Of course, he never would, but this was so different to his usual voice, full of authority and power. He really was helpless.

"Maybe we can try and get the Thief to change his mind. I will speak to him." Arthur was set. He turned to rush out of the doors towards the dungeons but his father stopped him.

"No Arthur. I don't want you talking to him. He can manipulate you. Get you to do things that you never would otherwise. He is still deadly dangerous even without magic." Uther warned wisely. Arthur understood what his father was telling him but he couldn't help feel the need to go and speak to the Thief. He nodded and walked slowly out of the room.


	18. Absorbed

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I promised to a load of people that I would update this morning but then I got pulled off the laptop, then I had school, then I had homework, then I had dancing! Phew! *Wipes forehead* But I am here now for all you lovely people! Thanks for staying with me so far! And there are more and more new readers reviewing all the time so thank you! Never thought it would be this popular! *Squee!*

So yeah, hope you like this chapter! We get a lot of POVs! Which I _think _you guys like! Bit of Emrys, bit of Gwaine (which will be interesting) and a bit of Lancelot! Noice! So yeah, we see an unusual side to Emrys in the chapter so let me know what you think in the reviews pleeeaaase! Hope you likey, read + review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes are also my own (and there are a lot of them!) (I dunno why I'm making a disclaimer, no one could be such a clotpole to put such stupid mistakes in!)

Chapter Eighteen

Absorbed

Emrys looked around the dank and lonely cell. It really was detestable. The stone walls were anything but welcoming, their cold stone making the cell feel even more freezing. The floor was in exactly the same state, apart from a few scatterings of thin hay. The hard, metal bars of the cell door that locked him away had remained closed since his second meeting with the King. A couple of stationary guards had been standing there all this time. There was a small, barred window just above where Emrys had been silently sitting. It only showed a floor view of the courtyard outside. Suddenly, the lock of the cell door clicked and then swung open, breaking him away from his thoughts. Timid footsteps crept into the cell. Emrys looked up from the corner of the room and watched the servant girl hurriedly place down a tray of food and then retreat out. Just as she left she flashed a look at Emrys and he got to see her face. She was beautiful. She had dark hair that rippled over her shoulders in

undefined waves. Her eyes were dark, very dark. Much darker than her hair. They looked black. But Emrys couldn't stop looking into them. Her lips were the colour of blood and her skin made them stand out as it was as pale as the moon. A dress hung off her thin figure. It was also blood red, to match her lips, and was torn at the sleeves and at the bottom. It was streaked with dirt. But then she was gone. The door closed behind her and the guard that had escorted her locked it behind her. Emrys listened until their footsteps had died away. The look she had given him. It was like it was encrypted. He couldn't quite decipher it. He would have to figure it out another time. Right now, he shuffled over to the tray of food.

Gwaine was floating.

He didn't know where he was or how had got there.

He just knew, he was there.

He was suspended in white.

It was like everything had been covered in snow.

He must be alive.

Mustn't he?

If he could see himself and what was around him then he must be alive in some form. He tried to remember what had happened before he had come to this place. At first his memory was hazy, but then everything came flooding back to him. They had captured Emrys. Gwaine had cursed himself. He had betrayed Emrys. He had lured him into trusting him and then gone and caught him and handed him over to the Prince. He had to go and see him, to apologise. But it wasn't that easy. He had had to wait a day to get the chance. And then when he had, Emrys had tricked him. The pain that he had inflicted on him had been overwhelming. That was all that he could feel. Agony coursing through his veins. Then he had come here. The pain had gone and replaced by confusion. Surely he hadn't died?

But then suddenly, everything around him shuddered. The whiteness rippled like milk. And then it shook again. Everything around him was changing. Transforming. The whiteness dissolved into blackness and Gwaine fell.

Gwaine landed with a hard force onto something material. Something that he could actually feel beneath him. He came conscious that his eyes were closed. He tried to open them but the felt like they weighed a ton. He tried again and managed to open them just enough to see where he was. He recognised the room but his memory was refusing to tell him where it was. But then it gave way. He was in Gaius' chambers. Why was he here? The guards must have brought him here after he passed out. He heard footsteps approach and then speed up when the person saw that Gwaine was moving.

"Sir Gwaine? Are you OK? How do you feel?" Gaius' concerned voice came from somewhere in the room. Gwaine tried to sit up but his head objected strongly. He ached all over. He was damp from sweat.

"G-Gaius? W-what happened?" His voice was audibly uneven, shaking every now and again.

"The Thief, he's enchanted you," Gaius admitted reluctantly. Gwaine's eyes widened in horror.

"Wh-what? What sort of enchantment? What's he done to me?" Gwaine frantically asked Gaius.

"H-he has put a spell on you that will cause your life to slowly deteriorate until there is nothing left, or until his demand is met," Gaius said sombrely.

"What demand?" Gwaine was panicking. He sat up abruptly and his body screamed in agony but he didn't care.

"He demanded that he is let go. Or he will kill you," Gaius said sombrely. Realisation stung Gwaine. He lay back down on the bed and stared absently at the ceiling.

"How long do I have?" Gwaine asked calmly. Gaius swallowed uneasily.

"A week at the most. But I trying my hardest Gwaine. I am trying to find an antidote."

"There is an antidote?" A seed of hope landed on Gwaine's every growing pile of despair.

"Well, the Thief did say that there was no point in looking for one as the only one is for him to lift the enchantment of his own accord. But I will try Gwaine," Gaius said hopefully.

"Thank you Gaius," Gwaine murmured quietly. It was like he could feel his heart getting more strained and working slower. It was like every beat was a ticking clock, counting down the last seconds of his life.

Lancelot had just heard what happened. He couldn't believe it. How could Emrys do this? Lancelot had never thought that Emrys would threaten someone's life. But this wasn't just someone. This was Gwaine. Emrys had gone too far this time. Camelot was split. Half agreed with the King, thinking that holding the Thief in the dungeons was worth sacrificing a Knight. The other half completely disagreed. This was Arthur's side. They thought that preserving a life was much more important than keeping some thief behind bars. Lancelot was definitely on Arthur's side. If it meant that Gwaine was kept alive then Lancelot would happily free the Thief. He had meant to go and see Gwaine in Gaius' study but every time he had gone, he had been unconscious. But now he had heard that Gwaine was finally awake. He'd better go see him. Lancelot took one last look out of the window that he had been staring out of for the past half an hour, turning Gwaine's situation over and over in his mind. He then strode across the room, pulled the door open and took off down the corridor, heading for Gaius' study.

**Author's Note:** Ooh, what a lovely blue button that is down there vvv ! So very clickable!


	19. Diminished

**Promise!:** So far I have replied to every single review I have received! (Well, the ones I _can _reply to) And I have pledged that I will keep this up! So expect a reply if you review!

**Author's Note:** Halloo! A much needed and much requested Arthur - Emrys moment here. Really shows some of the feelings each of them have and the dilemmas they're facing. Interesting stuff! Well, hope you like! Thanks again for all the lovely reviews I've been receiving! Please read + review as ever! You guys are really fabulous - you know that? x

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes are also my own (and there are a lot of them!)

Chapter Nineteen

Diminished

_Knock, knock. _Lancelot lowered his fist and waited for a response.

"Come in," Came Gaius' crooked voice. Lancelot unlatched the door and slid in. Gaius was sat at his work bench, poring over a thick and dusty book. Gaius glanced up briefly and then returned to studying the worn pages of the volume. "You just missed him. He's asleep but you're welcome to wait." Gaius addressed Lancelot without looking up. Lancelot nodded, trotted down the steps and pulled up a chair to sit next to Gwaine's bed. He looked so peaceful. He would never have guessed that he had less than a week to live.

"How is he?" Lancelot asked quietly.

"His condition is definitely deteriorating. His breathing is becoming more strained, extremely slowly, so slowly that it is almost undetectable, but it is. It is the same with his heart, it is slowing down, slowly but surely," Gaius said gravely, without taking an eye off his book.

"How can the Thief using his magic on him when this chain… thing is enabling him?" Lancelot queried.

"From what I can see, once the spell is cast on the victim it doesn't matter what happens to the sorcerer who cast it. The spell will keep working until the sorcerer lifts the spell, or until the victim…is dead," Gaius admitted. Lancelot nodded slowly.

"So have you had any progress on finding an antidote?" Lancelot asked, still staring at Gwaine intently, watching for any signs of movement. Gaius sighed heavily at this question. It looked like he had tried to avoid it and dreaded it.

"I'm afraid not. It's starting to look like what the Thief said about cures is true. I have been trying my hardest but I have found nothing about remedies to this spell," Gaius said dejectedly. A string of hope that had been holding up the part that cared for Gwaine inside him snapped.

"Surely somewhere in all these books," he indicated the what must have been hundreds of volumes stacked up on shelves and cases around the room, "you must have something that says about cures to this spell?" Lancelot pleaded. Gaius looked helplessly at Lancelot.

"I'm trying my best," Gaius said simply.

Suddenly, Gwaine's eyes flickered. Lancelot instantly leaned forward. Gwaine tried again to open his eyes. He managed to open them a fraction but as soon as he did, he snapped them shut again.

"Ugh, that is the last the thing I'd want to see when I wake up. Lancelot, you really have to stop scaring people like that," Gwaine grimaced, but then his disgusted expression was replaced by a grin. Lancelot sat back, shook his head and laughed. "So how long have you been here? You haven't been crying over my bed or anything have you?" Gwaine asked suspiciously. Lancelot continued to smile. Gwaine would never fail to keep a grin plastered on his face.

"No, just came to check how you're doing. How do you feel?" The smile on Gwaine's face faded.

"I feel really weak, like I'm losing all my strength. It's horrible. I feel helpless." Gwaine stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "So what's Uther's verdict? What does he want to do with me?" Gwaine asked crestfallenly, his eyes still closed.

"It's not looking good, he doesn't look like he's going to let the Thief go any time soon. But Arthur thinks otherwise. He is determined not to let you go, along with all the other Knights, including me. Uther can't just ignore us all." Lancelot said hopefully.

"He has before," Gwaine murmured. His brow furrowed. "I'm so tired," he breathed.

"You should let Gwaine get some rest Lancelot. You can visit him again soon but for now let him sleep. He'll need all his remaining strength for the coming weeks." Gaius uttered quietly as he entered the room from the neighbouring chamber. Lancelot nodded and stood up to leave. But something stopped him. Gwaine grasped Lancelot's arm.

"If I don't wake up again, tell Arthur it was an honour serving him," Gwaine whispered, "But don't tell him I said it with my dying breath or anything like that. I don't like him that much," Gwaine joked. Lancelot smiled and Gwaine returned it, even though his eyes were still closed. Lancelot stood up from the chair, thanked Gaius and headed for the door. Lancelot didn't think that Gaius had overheard Gwaine message to Arthur, either that or he was pretending not to notice. It was only then that the true meaning of Gwaine's words seeped into him. Gwaine might not wake up. But he had to. This was Gwaine we were talking about. Gwaine always made it. He couldn't go out without a fight. It just wasn't right. But what if he didn't wake up. What if he didn't come back…

Arthur rushed down the unfamiliar steps to the dungeons. The guards on duty sprang into bows as he passed. He wound his way through the corridors. He was confident he would find his way but there was still a little doubt. This was the one part of the castle he hadn't officially mapped in his head. But then he finally found the cell he had been looking for. It seemed empty at first and was about to call a guard to sound the alarm, but then he saw him. He was sitting right in the far corner almost out of sight with his knees hugged up to his chest and staring at the ground. The black chain was coiled securely around his left wrist and Arthur could tell it was digging into the skin. Arthur came a little closer so he was right in front of the bars. Arthur wasn't sure if the Thief had noticed him or not. He opened his mouth to address him but the Thief beat him to it.

"What do you want, Arthur?" The Thief uttered quietly, his eyes still fixed at the ground. Arthur paused, stuck for something to say. He had even made a list in his head, but when he was actually here, it seemed his tongue didn't want to obey him.

"I-I came to ask you… to let Gwaine go," Arthur stammered. He sounded pathetic, like a little scared child.

"I thought you would. I know that your father doesn't want to let me go but you're doing everything you can to get him to change his mind. But I will not withdraw the spell until I have my freedom, or until Gwaine is dead," the Thief said emotionlessly, not taking his eyes off the floor in front of him.

"You will let another innocent man die at your hand?" Arthur asked, his temper starting to rise. He instantly regretted what he had said as the Thief slowly turned his head toward him.

"Yes, I will. You have me chained up here like an animal," at this he held up his chained wrist, "and as long as you do, I will not let Gwaine go. There is nothing you can do about it." The Thief looked back down at the ground and fell back into silence. Arthur did too. There was nothing he could say. He reached down to his belt where a ring of keys was hanging next to his leg. He unhooked them and pushed a key into the lock. The cell door swung open and Arthur slipped in, being careful to lock it again after him. Arthur walked slowly over to the Thief and sat down in front of him. He didn't even know why he was doing this. But it seemed the only way he would get the Thief's attention.

"Look, I can't free you, as much as I want to, I can't. I am asking you compassionately one more time but then I will have to take action. I am begging you, please let Gwaine go, for his sake. He has done nothing wrong and is suffering at your hand. He is going to die," Arthur pleaded quietly. The Thief kept silent. Arthur couldn't quite tell if the Thief was acknowledging his plead or if he was just mocking Arthur by letting the silence stretch out.

"See, I was thinking about it until you said 'but then I will have to take action.' I knew you couldn't do this without threatening me. You're just the same as your father, wanting anything magic to be exterminated. Gwaine will die and you will have done nothing to stop it Arthur," The Thief said coldly. He looked up at him and Arthur could tell that his eyes were full of burning hate and malice. Arthur just stared at him. He couldn't believe what had just been said about him. He waited for a moment then stood up. He made his way out of the cell and locked the door behind him. He made his way through the passageways that lead out of the dungeons, passed the guards who again jumped into a bow and dashed up the stairs. He now had a completely different view of the Thief than the one he had has when he first entered the dungeons. He now hated the Thief and would do anything he could to get rid of him without letting him go. And if this meant killing him, so be it.

**Author's Note:** Ooh, what a lovely blue button that is down there vvv ! So very clickable! Even more than last time!


	20. Desire

**Author's Note:** Hii guys! OK, I am now proofreading my chapters as 'Niyin' has showed me just how full of mistakes my stories are! So if there are any errors that have slipped through my net, please feel free to review and shout at me for being such a cabbagehead!

But anyway, this is an interesting chapter. A bit of…hmm, what would you call it? Chemistry? Yeah, something like that ;P You make your own minds up about what you wanna call it! Well, please review and let me know what you think about this mysterious new character! x

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes are also my own (but hopefully there will be less of them this chapter!)

Chapter Twenty

Desire

Emrys watched Arthur leave. He had been so close to giving in and freeing Gwaine and, in the process, sentencing himself to execution. Emrys had never thought that Arthur would resort to begging, and if he did, certainly not this early.

Gwaine would be experiencing weakness and tiredness right now. Soon, he would sink into a deep sleep from which he would never return. That was how the spell worked. It broke you down, dissolving your life until nothing was left. He had never tried it before but had learnt it just in case of a situation like this. It had served him well.

As Arthur had left, Emrys had seen pure hate in those eyes. Emrys had been harsh with his words that he had stabbed at Arthur and the Prince had felt them.

There was a rattle from the cell door. Emrys didn't look up; he knew who it was. The servant girl swept across the floor and set down the tray. But she didn't turn to leave either. She gazed down at Emrys and he reluctantly met her eyes. Her beautiful dark eyes. She stared back down into his and, even though she couldn't see them, she seemed to know exactly where they were. She didn't appear as nervous this time.

"Prince Arthur has asked me to inform you that this will be the last tray of food you will get," the girl said quietly. Her voice was soft and gentle. Emrys nodded slowly. Arthur really was taking action. The girl saw that Emrys had acknowledged this and she turned to leave.

"What's your name?" Emrys asked abruptly. The girl faltered and turned round. She stared for a moment, visibly confused at why Emrys was being so sociable.

"Ceira… my name's Ceira," she replied softly. Ceira. It was a beautiful name. Seeing that Emrys wasn't about to say anything else, Ceira turned to leave. Emrys swiftly got to his feet and approached her. She stopped and turned one more time. Emrys took her arm gently. Her eyes were wary but she didn't jerk away. Her eyes slid down to where his fingers had come into contact with her arm as did Emrys'. Her pale skin was icy, even colder than his own and his was permanently freezing. But he felt something else than her cold skin. There was something pulsing beneath her skin. Magic. It was unmistakable. Emrys looked up as did she. Their gaze met.

"You have magic," Emrys observed hesitantly. Ceira's dark eyes widened.

"I-I don't! I-I have never used magic." She shook her head violently but never broke their gaze. Her eyes betrayed what she was saying.

"You don't have to lie to me," Emrys whispered understandingly. Ceira looked at him intently, searching if she really could keep her secret with him. She seemed to come to a decision.

"You can't tell anyone. Please. They'll kill me." She seemed on the verge of tears but was keeping it all in. The pure fear in her voice was enough to prove how scared she was of being found out. Emrys couldn't possibly tell.

"You can trust me. I will keep your secret," Emrys breathed. Then their gaze became more intense. Something passed between them then, in that silence. A message. A message that they both understood but yet, couldn't quite work out. But then Ceira blinked and shook her head a little to regain what she was doing. She looked down at the ground and swept out of the cell, her ripped red dress flapping against the back of her legs as she went.

Ceira came away from the cell, thoughts cramped and buzzing in her mind. That encounter had been dreamlike. It had been like she had been watching it from outside her body. She couldn't quite work out what had happened. So many emotions and thoughts had been whipping through her mind they had blurred and merged together into one confused bundle. She knew that something had passed between them. Something that had been whispering in her ear since she had first encountered him. But it was like it was speaking in another language. Like it was encrypted. Like she had to work out the code to decipher the message.

The Thief. She hated the way they called him that. Emrys. That sounded much less threatening. She couldn't imagine how something so powerful and dangerous could be locked up and taken of its magic. She couldn't deny that she had used magic in the past. Multiple times in fact. Sometimes it had been needed more than others. She had to admit she had used it just when she was bored sometimes. And to get out of the odd chore. But she always made sure that no one was looking and she had never been caught. There was no one around her house to notice anyway. She lived on her own. Her mother had died when she was only very young and she had never known her father. She was an only child and the last of her family. She was coping but sometimes the loneliness got to her. But she dismissed all these thoughts as she rounded a corner and ran up the stairs to the ground floor of the castle. She would surely have many chores to keep these thoughts that were bashing against the sides of her head at bay.

**Author's Note:** Phwoah! That little blue button down there is sure looking mighty-fine! You know if you just slide your mouse over it and give it a little click it'll make someone very happy! ;P


	21. Tragic

**Author's Note:** Hey, I can't talk for long right now cause I'm getting shouted at to get off the laptop and go to bed ;P But I'm gonna update anyway :D You guys are way better than going to bed! Well, hope you like. A few POVs here and we find out a lot more about what's happening to Gwaine. Aww, poor Gwaine! I feel so mean but all this does have a purpose! Trust me, I don't take pleasure in hurting him like this! Well, please read + review! Thanks! x

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes are also my own!

Chapter Twenty One

Tragic

It had been four days since Arthur's meeting with the Thief and he had certainly taken action. He had stopped providing food for him. He had increased the amount of guards down in the dungeons, although none of them were actually in view of the cell in case he tried to do one of his hypnotism acts. He was sure the Thief would still be able to do it even without magic. He had also made sure that every person who went into the dungeons was checked. His father didn't object to him doing these things. In fact, he was a bit taken aback at Arthur's newfound strictness. Although he still supported Arthur in each of the changes he made. Those things the Thief had said to Arthur had hurt. But he was, in a way, glad that the Thief had said those things to him. It had given him a wake up call, opened his eyes to what was really happening.

"Gwaine? Gwaine?" Gaius shook the sleeping Gwaine gently by the shoulder. He needed to do his daily check up and Gwaine was refusing to wake up. Over the last four days it had been increasingly difficult to wake Gwaine up. His condition was plummeting now. His skin had become ghostly, almost transparent. His breathing had become much heavier and more strained. When he slept he would sometimes toss and turn, muttering things that Gaius couldn't make out. When he did finally wake up, he would be dripping with sweat and would be very shaken. Gaius had given him all sorts of potions and remedies to try and calm him in his sleep but none had prevailed. This was one of those times that Gwaine was being especially stubborn with waking up. Gaius shook him again, a little more forcefully this time. "Gwaine? Wake up Gwaine, I need to do your check again. Gwaine?" Gaius' voice was becoming a little more troubled. Gaius shook even more vigorously. Gwaine still didn't stir. Gaius rushed back to his workbench and grabbed a cup of water. He trickled it over Gwaine's pale face, hoping he would show a sign of life. Nothing. Gaius pressed two shaky fingers up to Gwaine's neck. Gaius froze and his heart faltered.

But then there was a pulse under his fingers. Relief washed over Gaius like a cool breeze on a hot day. Gwaine wasn't dead. The beats continued under his fingers until he took them off. But he couldn't hesitate for long. He dashed back over to his workbench. It was a relief that Gwaine wasn't dead but why was he not waking up? Gaius hurriedly flicked through the pages of the still open book he had been reading through the previous night. He had found a page that had contained some details about the spell that the Thief had cast on Gwaine (though it hadn't said anything about an antidote). He quickly found the page and ran his finger along the lines of the description. It read:

_The spell of No Return, or the Dreadaus spell as it is sometimes known, is a greatly powerful spell. It is a slow and extremely painful death. The spell works over a period of about a week and breaks down the body. It slows and strains the breathing and heart beats. It extracts all the strength of the victim until there is nothing left or the caster withdraws the spell. There is one stage in the process that is known as 'The Everlasting Sleep' . This is where the victim sinks into a sleep so deep that it is much harder to bring them back than it would be earlier on in the process. This 'Everlasting Sleep' usually occurs on around the fourth to fifth day of the process. _

Gaius pressed his finger down on the last couple of sentences. 'The Everlasting Sleep'. It sounded so dreadful. Gaius looked back round at Gwaine. He had started writhing and twisting round and round on the sheets. His body was already starting to damp with sweat. The door suddenly opened and Gwen came through. She looked down at Gwaine's convulsions but instantly looked away again. She looked like she couldn't bare to watch him like this.

"Shouldn't you be doing his daily check?" Gwen asked gently.

"Yes, I was, but then he wouldn't wake up and I remembered something I read last night." Gaius brought her over to the bench and pointed at the passage he had just read. He waited a moment for her to read the paragraph. She finished and looked up, worry spread all over her face.

"He's not is he? The Everlasting Sleep?" Gwen said, her voice audibly shaking. Gaius nodded sombrely.

"I fear so," he said softly, looking down at Gwaine. He was still tossing and turning, his face stuck in a permanent look of pain.

"I'll go and get another damp cloth," Gwen said. She obviously wanted to get out of there quickly. Gaius didn't entirely blame her. Gwaine's writhing was slightly disturbing. She rushed out of the room, not looking back.

Something had occurred to Emrys just after Ceira had left. He didn't know when he'd next be seeing her. He had never asked her. He hadn't seen her since. He longed to fell her icy skin beneath his fingers one last time. There was something comforting yet mysterious about her touch. Emrys had missed that feeling. Four days. Four days he had languished in this unbearable cell. Gwaine was probably in the Everlasting Sleep now. Good. That might remind Arthur that he was still stuck down here.

Ceira. He couldn't get her off his mind. Her pale face, her blood red lips, her dark cascading hair and her ebony eyes were burnt into his head. Those eyes. They had sent a message. Emrys knew it. He had been trying to figure out exactly what had passed between them when they had last met. But every time he got close to what it might be, it slipped yet further out of his grasp. Emrys just hoped that he would be able to decipher it soon. And he wished he would be able to somehow see Ceira soon as well.

Four whole days. Four days of non stop chores and jobs. And not a single sighting of Emrys. Ceira was starting to wonder if she would ever see Emrys again. She had heard what had happened to Gwaine, through the network of maid rumours. It hurt to know that Emrys was purposely killing him but she understood why. He was desperate and that's when he lashed out. That's when he started hurting people. When he was vulnerable. She had done that with her own magic sometimes without thinking. Although she had never actually killed anyone, she had still wounded people almost mortally. She tried not to think about those times. She had had less control over her magic back then. It got out of hand sometimes, but she could usually stop it before anything serious happened. No one had ever known about her magic. Not until now. She trusted Emrys.

She would have to think of a way to see him again. She couldn't bare it. She couldn't concentrate in the day. She couldn't just leave him to languish in that cell. She felt as if he was like her. She couldn't exactly find out why but it just felt like she should be there for him. But how could she see him? She couldn't go down to give him food anymore. So how? She knew how much the security had been increased in the dungeons and she knew that everyone who went down there was to be checked. She couldn't just waltz down there and expect to be allowed to see Emrys with no questions asked. She needed an excuse. But there was one. Unless… No, it was too risky. She couldn't go round just using her magic like that. Now was the time to choose. Would she risk her greatest secret to see Emrys?

**Author's Note:** Phwoah! That little blue button down there is sure looking mighty-fine! You know if you just slide your mouse over it and give it a little click it'll make someone very happy! ;P …Again :D


	22. Touched

**Author's Note:** Hallo! Well, this is certainly an eventful chapter. Ish. We get a bit of this mysterious new girl's POV and a bit of much-needed Gwaine POV at the end too! Gawd, the amount of death threats I'm getting saying that if I dare kill Gwaine people are going to come to my house in the night and murder me! Please don't! I really wouldn't mind living! And anyway, I've got to live to see Series 5!

OK, so, hope you like and pleeaassseee review! Even if you do want to rant at me for trying to kill Gwaine, any reviews are good reviews to me! x

**Ceira:** Just thought I should add this in ;D The name Ceira means 'Little dark and mysterious one' and it is a version of my own name! Just thought you might like to know! I wasn't being vain or anything putting my own name in a story, I just thought that the whole meaning fitted the character perfectly! Sorry, bit of a random piece of info but there you go! ;D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes are also my own.

Chapter Twenty Two

Touched

Ceira jumped the last couple of steps down to the dungeons. She waved the flaming torch in front of her and looked round. _'The things I do for you Emrys' _she thought. The dungeons were even darker at night, even though they didn't have any windows to the outside. Suddenly a hand flew out from nowhere and grabbed her wrist. The guard lowered the torch so it illuminated her face.

"What's your business down here?" the guard asked in an aggressive manner.

"I-I…" Ceira stuttered. She hadn't planned on being stopped so soon.

"Who is it, Driden?" Another guard approached from a nearby passage. Ceira's hands started shaking. She swallowed and focused. She couldn't get this wrong. She opened her unrestrained hand out and took a steady breath.

"_Nihtslæ ætslæpa," _the spell slipped off her tongue as though it had been waiting there all night. She felt her eyes glint a golden colour in the darkness. The guards stared at her, their eyes puzzled and wary.

"What? What's wrong with your eyes?" one of the guards said, taking a step towards her. The spell hadn't worked. She pulled back, trying to escape the guards hold. He held even tighter, squeezing her thin wrist so there was no way she could escape. Suddenly, both of the guards took an unsteady step backwards. They swayed on the spot and their eyes went cloudy. They both looked at each other but before they could register their expressions of shock they had fallen to the ground and were breathing heavily. They were asleep.

After Ceira had done the same to all of the other guards, she made her way through the intricate passageways that snaked left and right. Finally, she approached the right cell. She waved the torch in front of her to make sure there were no guards lurking in the shadows. There weren't.

"Emrys?" She whispered into the darkness. Her voice sounded so loud in the silence. She would have clapped her hands to her mouth if her fingers weren't gripping the torch so tightly. "Emrys?" Ceira hissed into the cell. She stepped a little closer to take a look inside. There was no answer. She reached down to the tiny pocket in her dress and pulled out a small key that she had managed to borrow for the night. She pushed it into the locked and breathed a sigh of relief as it clicked comfortingly. She hesitantly pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it quietly behind her. She gazed around the cell. She spotted Emrys in the corner with his knees tucked up and his arms wrapped round them.

"Emrys?" Ceira asked as she steadily approached him. Emrys looked up as soon as he heard her voice.

"Ceira? Is that you?" he asked, his eyes wary.

"Yes, it's me," she said, slotting the torch into a bracket mounted on the wall. Its flame illuminated Emrys perfectly. Well, Emrys' cloak and hood that is.

"How did you get in here?" Emrys asked as Ceira sat down next to him.

"I had to use my magic. I put a sleeping spell on them, it will only last for about an hour," she replied, gazing at him. Emrys nodded and looked down at his feet.

"Thank you," Emrys said quietly. At Ceira's confused expression Emrys continued. "For coming down here, you took a great risk coming to see me. Why did you come to see me anyway?" Emrys queried.

"I just wanted to see you again. I-I haven't been able to think about anything else." Ceira shut her mouth quickly and bit her tongue hard. She scolded herself inside for letting that last sentence out.

"Me too," Emrys admitted quietly. Ceira was quite taken aback at this. She hadn't expected him to be so…

"So what exactly do you do in the castle? Are you a kitchen maid or a cook's servant or…"

"I'm Prince Arthur's servant girl," Ceira said abruptly. Something flashed through Emrys' eyes. He seemed a little surprised but he didn't say anything. Instead he completely changed the subject.

"Where do you come from?" asked Emrys casually.

"Oh, nowhere really. Just somewhere in the hills with some trees and a lake. Lacedor it was called. It wasn't anywhere special." Ceira said, discarding her birthplace like it didn't matter.

"It sounds special. It sounds beautiful," Emrys uttered. Ceira was surprised at Emrys' comment. "So who did you live with?"

"Well, my mother died when I was only young and my father ran away when she did. So I was left by myself.""It must have been hard for you.""I managed, as long as I had food and a dry place to sleep, I survived. But then I decided that I couldn't just spend my life in that lonely house so I came to Camelot. I found a job as a kitchen maid and then became Arthur's servant girl when his previous one got killed by a sorcerer that was trying to get to Arthur. Two years I've been here. Honestly, here I am telling my life story and I haven't let you say a thing. What was your childhood like?" Ceira asked Emrys. He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Most of my childhood is a mystery, not worth saying," Emrys said dismissively. Ceira went to object, but closed her mouth deciding not to. She understood what situation he was in and didn't want to push him. "You'd better leave. The guards will be changing shifts soon," Emrys said abruptly. Ceira hesitated but then nodded and got up.

"I'll see you soon."

"No. You can't come and see me again. It's too dangerous," Emrys contradicted immediately.

"But I can't just leave you to languish here."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way out. Now go." Ceira was sure Emrys had winked under that hood. She gave a fleeting smile then left the cell, locking it behind her.

Gwaine was floating again. But there was no whiteness this time. There was only blackness, like he had been dropped into an inkwell. This didn't bother him too much but it still made him a little unnerved. Why was it black this time? It didn't feel any different to the last times. He couldn't distinguish it as a different place altogether as there wasn't much to distinguish. Just blackness. He had been coming to this place every time he went to sleep, which was often. But it had always been white. He would just float around, enjoy the tranquillity and wait for Gaius to wake him up for his daily check. Come to think of it, why wasn't he being woken up now? This was usually the time, Gwaine was sure. He closed his eyes and opened them again, trying to wrench himself out of this…limbo. No prevail.

Then pain shot through him. It burned through his veins and caused him to double over in agony. He screamed but the sound that came out of his mouth was tiny, like it was being heard from a far distance away. Then the pain stopped, like the fire had been put out with icy water. Gwaine straightened back up slowly, wary of another attack. None came. He exhaled thankfully. He certainly wouldn't be trying to wake up again. He didn't know if that was exactly what had triggered the attack but he didn't want to find out. Maybe this place was different. Would he ever wake up? Maybe he was… No. Surely, he couldn't be dead…could he?

**Author's Note:** Phwoah! That little blue button down there just doesn't stop looking beautiful does it? I hope everyone appreciates it and maybe even gives it a bit of a click ;D


	23. Frustrated

**100 FREAKIN REVIEWS!:** Sorry about the language guys but I'm so damn happy! Thanks to all the people who have supported me and gave me all these fabulous reviews that I'm pretty sure I don't deserve! I mean 50 was OK but 100? Whhaaa?

I'd just like to say a special thanks to 'serial blogger', 'Niyin', 'magic cabbage', 'Mai Ascot' and 'rawr52' for reviewing so often! Really helped me get to the MASSIVE number of 100 reviews. Thank you! And thanks to everyone else who did the odd review and all those anonymous readers out there! Love you all! x

**Author's Note:** Honestly, I spoil you guys with all these POVs. We get a bit of Emrys, a bit of Uther, a bit of Lancelot and even a bit of Leon… Woah! So, you guys had better like it! We just get to see what sort of things are going round in people's heads with Gwaine's death looming ever closer. (Again, I am still receiving a mountain of hate mail concerning Gwaine's condition. Please guys, we don't even know if he _will _die yet! Give me a chance!)

So hope you enjoy and please read and review! X

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes are also my own.

Chapter Twenty Three

Frustrated

The sixth day. Emrys rested his head back against the uncomfortable stone wall. Tomorrow would be decision day for Uther and, depending on his decision, it could be death day for Gwaine. But even if Uther didn't let him go he would just keep enchanting people with the spell until he gave up. He wasn't going to let himself be defeated. He didn't feel any regret or guilt about Gwaine. It just seemed like what needed to be done.

Then there was Ceira. Half of him longed for her back and wished he could see her face one more time but then the other half knew that it would be safer for her to stay away from him, as much as it hurt. It was too dangerous. Whoever had got too close to him in the past had been killed. His Mother, Sir Delroy, Red and now Gwaine. Emrys couldn't let that happen to Ceira. She was too… special. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. He had to make a plan.

Uther was not happy. Tomorrow Sir Gwaine was going to die. But there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. His mind was set. He would let Gwaine die in order to keep the Thief in the dungeons. _Surely it isn't right to let an innocent man die? What sort of a King does that? Think of Arthur, it can't be right to make him watch one of his best Knights die. _This voice inside his head had been annoying him since the day that the spell had been put on Gwaine. Every time he had set his mind on keeping the Thief behind bars and sacrificing Gwaine, it had come up with a counter argument which would start up the whole dispute again. It was true that Gwaine was a good Knight and Arthur was very fond of him but he couldn't let this Thief free just because of one man. The danger that the Thief posed to the kingdom, admittedly, terrified Uther, though he would never let anyone know. And anyway, he was the King, he had to do what was best for the kingdom and letting a sorcerer free into the city was suicide. He might as well let a whole army of sorcerers into the kingdom. Besides, from what Uther had heard, Gwaine had already fell into what was called the 'Everlasting Sleep'. Gaius had said it was some sort of deep sleep that nobody had ever woken up from. The only way they could was if the caster withdrew the spell. He would die. But Uther would have to let it happen. He wasn't going to surrender to this Thief. Not now, not ever.

Arthur sat at Gwaine's bedside and looked down at the sleeping Knight. He looked so calm and peaceful, oblivious that he was going to die tomorrow. Suddenly, Gwaine made a sudden movement in his sleep. Then again. Before long he was writhing round on the sheets and yelling out cries of pain. This was the third time he had done this since he had came to visit him. He had been there for about an hour. Every time he went to leave, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Just the sight of Gwaine's dying figure was enough to make him stay at his bedside and watch over him in case, by some miracle, Gwaine would wake up. Gaius had been out for a while now but Arthur was quite glad of it. As much as he cared for Gwaine, he didn't think Gaius watching him sit by him would be so great. Finally Gwaine stopped writhing round and settled back down on the covers, sweat shining on his face. Arthur couldn't believe that Gwaine was going to die. He had done everything in his power to try and get his father to change his mind but Uther's concern for his son's feelings were drowned by his fear of magic.

"I'm so sorry Gwaine. This is all my father's doing and I hate him for it. I just wish there was something I could do to make him change his mind," Arthur uttered under his breath. Gwaine didn't move. And why would he? Arthur was stupid to think that his words would somehow get through to Gwaine and make him wake up.

This was all the Thief's fault. If it weren't for him one of his best Knights wouldn't be on the brink of death right now. Anger flared up inside Arthur like a beast that was finally having its chains taken away. Arthur didn't blame his father for wanting to keep that malicious sorcerer down there. He wanted that sorcerer to burn in Hell down there. He just wished that it came at an easier price.

Lancelot hit the ground like a rock. His head hit the soil and his sword went flying out of his grip. He felt the cold, unwelcoming, sharp metal of a blade being pushed up to his throat. He stayed still even though he knew no harm would come to him.

"What is wrong with you today Lancelot? That's the fourth time you've lost in a row!" Leon's concerned voice came from above him. A hand appeared above him and he took it, hauling himself off the ground. He brushed himself off momentarily and then looked down at the ground. "What's wrong Lancelot?" Leon's under toned voice was more private this time as he stepped a little closer to Lancelot.

"It's…it's just that I've got a lot of stuff on my mind," Lancelot said briefly.

"It's Gwaine isn't it?" Leon murmured, sensing Lancelot's vibe of dejection. Lancelot nodded at the ground. Leon put an arm around his shoulders and walked across the field with him. "We're all thinking of him. But he wouldn't have wanted us to be moping round and grieving over him. You know what he's like," Leon tried to brighten the mood but failed. Lancelot wished he could help Leon in lightening the burden that they carried by saying that 'at least he is peaceful' or 'at least he's not in pain' but they weren't true. He had seen first hand how restless he could get in his sleep. He would twist and turn round on his bed and scream out in agony until he would suddenly stop and become still. He was certainly not peaceful or painless. Instead, Leon just clapped him on the back and nodded, indicating that they should keep practicing. Lancelot swallowed down the grief and swung his sword out at Leon as he readied himself. Leon better watch out. Lancelot was full of anger, and he was going to have to take it out on something…

**Author's Note:** Now then. I think we give that little blue guy down there a good, hard click so he doesn't feel neglected after we've all given him such a good usage! So please, make both a little blue button and a girl sitting at home posting all these chapters very happy! x


	24. Close

**Author's Note:** Oooohhhh! You guys are gonna like this chapter! Well…I _think_ you're gonna like this chapter J But if I'm completely wrong, or completely right, please review!

So yeah, BIG twist in the story! Any preconceptions you may have had about Ceira and Emrys, I would be tempted to rethink them right now… That is all I am saying! Now read! Read like you've never read before!

Hope you like and please review! x

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes are also my own.

Chapter Twenty Four

Close

The sun started to set on Camelot, turning the castle's walls into a shade of claret as night draped itself over the city. Ceira watched the sun hide out of the small window.

"Ceira?" Arthur's voice has a stern edge to it tonight. Ceira turned to face the agitated looking Arthur.

"Yes Sire?" Ceira asked politely. She had been thinking about Emrys.

"I won't be requiring any supper tonight, I think I will retire early," he said unhurriedly.

"Is something wrong Sire?" Ceira asked concernedly.

"No, just tired, that's all." He stretched and deposited his jacket on the chair. Ceira hurried across the room, retrieved it and hung it up in its correct place. Arthur began to pull off his shirt. Ceira took the shirt off him, trying not to look at his bare chest.

"Is there anything else I can do Sire?" Ceira asked tentatively as she hung his shirt up with his jacket, keeping her back to him.

"No I think that is… actually, could I ask you something?"

Ceira frowned but still didn't look at him.

"Of course Sire."

"If you were me, would you still want to release the Thief, even if he killed one of your best Knights?"

Ceira was silent.

"I-I couldn't possibly say…""Please Ceira. I value your opinion very much."

Suddenly, Ceira felt hands on her waist. She gasped sharply. She held her breath, feeling Arthur's fingers pressing gently on the fabric of her dress. Ceira kept staring at the dresser in front of her, her breath still caught in her throat. Arthur's voice was very close now. But then Arthur's fingers started to twist her round to face him. _What is going on? This cannot be happening. _Her head screamed at her but of course it was happening. This was no dream. Arthur's eyes stared down into hers. She looked back into his reluctantly. What she saw there scared her. His eyes were very close to hers. They were full of longing and desire and yearning and craving and hunger and … love.

_No… No! _

"Ceira?" Arthur's voice was soft and delicate, completely opposite to his usual arrogant and overpowering voice.

"I…I really don't know…" Ceira's tiny voice was audibly shaking but Arthur didn't seem to notice. Without warning, Arthur started to move closer to her. Ceira's eyes darted around the room, desperately looking for something to get her out of this. Her thankfulness took over her panic as she heard the latch on the door click and someone step into the room.

"Sire, the- oh, um…" Lancelot's voice trailed off as he saw what he had interrupted. Arthur sprang off Ceira like she was red hot. He whipped round and glared at Lancelot who suddenly came to his senses. "Oh, um, yes. The King requested to see you in his chamber, Sire, as soon as possible," Lancelot blurted. He seemed to want to be out of the room as fast as he could and Ceira couldn't blame him. She wouldn't mind herself to run out of the door right now.

"Very well," Arthur said, his eyes darting anywhere other than Lancelot, embarrassment written all over his face. Lancelot nodded and left the room swiftly. Arthur reached over Ceira, seized his shirt and pulled it over his head. He then strode out of the room, avoiding Ceira's gaze. Ceira was left stood in the empty chamber, wondering what just happened.

xxx

Arthur sighed as he closed the door behind him. _'I just wanted you to understand why I'm not freeing the Thief. I would have never wanted Sir Gwaine to die, but the fate of the kingdom comes before the life of one man. Would you rather I surrendered the whole city to the wrath of the Thief?' _They had been his father's exact words. Arthur had been completely swamped with feelings. He knew how his father felt and understood why he was so reluctant to free the Thief, since Arthur's last meeting with him he had understood exactly how Uther felt. But the pain of losing Gwaine was equal to the loathing toward the Thief.

And then there was Ceira. God, that had been so embarrassing. He couldn't deny for the two years that Ceira had served him, he had never felt so attracted to her as he did now. It was strange. He had first started feeling something toward her only in the previous few months. But now that everything was going wrong around him, he felt like he needed at least something to go right. That thing was Ceira. He knew that their love was forbidden but every time he saw her face, all of his troubles seemed to disappear. Her dark hair, perfect lips and deep eyes were something that he could stare at for hours. But today, Arthur felt like Ceira should know about his love. Then Lancelot had had to go and interrupt his perfect moment. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. He had to get some sleep, it was a big day tomorrow.

xxx

Ceira hugged her pillow against her chest. Sleep had abandoned her and she was left with her thoughts of the evening's events, which was something she really didn't want to have to think about, but they refused to leave her alone. She still felt Arthur's warm grip on her waist even now. It seemed to be burned into her skin. Arthur's eyes remained in her mind also. The hunger in them scared her. He had been like a wolf that had finally caught its prey and was closing in for the kill. Thank God for Lancelot. She didn't even want to think about what could have happened if he hadn't stepped in. Where had all this come from anyway? He had never shown an interest in her and now, all of a sudden, he was trying to get as close as he could to her. She had been trying to decide whether she should tell Emrys or not. She felt like something was holding her back. Why would she tell him anyway? Why was she involving him in all this? He was just a friend. Wasn't he?

**Author's Note:** What's that little blue button? You like all these people clicking you? What did you say? It makes you feel loved? And you want to make friends with all the lovely people who click you? Well isn't that nice! Well that's it folks! If you want a little blue button as a friend, I'd give it a nice big click if I were you! :P x


	25. Dread

**Author's Note:** Everyone seemed very intrigued by that last chapter ;P

Well, it's back to the story of Gwaine and his dire situation now! Just a few more POVs for you in this chap J

Hope you likey and please review! x

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes are also my own.

Chapter Twenty Five

Dread

The dreaded sunlight gleamed through the small window of the dungeon. Emrys blinked and pulled himself up to his feet. He squinted through the window at the courtyard above. There were only a few people hurrying across the cobbles, most of them were stable boys, servants and guards. Emrys sat back down in his usual corner and stared down at his feet. This was the big day. Was Gwaine already dead or would he just make it through the day? Emrys didn't know. The specific time that a person died from the spell was varied. It depended on how much they resisted it, how strong they were, things like that. Emrys had never used the spell before but it had worked like a charm. He had read about it in a spell book he had had previously but had since been lost. He had only had a quick look at it when he was flicking through the book briefly. But it had not failed him. He would just have to wait for any news of Gwaine.

xxx

Gaius placed a hand on Gwaine's forehead. It was burning. He withdrew his palm and instead pressed a cool cloth against his face. He then held two fingers against his neck. This had been the fourth time he had checked his pulse this morning. He had woken early and had been watching over Gwaine since he had got up. Today was the day. Any time that Gaius wasn't tending to Gwaine, he was scouring through his hundreds of books for even a mention of an antidote. There had been none. So all Gaius could do now was keep a cool cloth pressed against Gwaine's brow and keep checking his pulse. There had been no word from Uther. From all Gaius had heard, he was still sticking to his plan of let-Gwaine-die-and-keep-the-Thief-in-the-dungeons. If Gaius said he respected and supported Uther's decision, he would be lying. But there was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone could do. Not even Arthur.

xxx

Arthur turned his back on the light that was now fighting its way into the room. That light meant that Gwaine was going to die today. He tried to block himself from it with the sheets, as if that would stop the day from coming. He sighed and got up from his bed. He grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head. He was thankful that Ceira hadn't turned up this morning to do her usual chores. He wanted to let things settle before he saw her again. When he was dressed and washed, he left the room and headed for the Great Hall. He had a feeling that his father would want to talk to him. The guards bowed as he entered and sure enough there was his father sitting on his throne looking troubled.

"Ah, Arthur, I was just about to send for you. I want you to order some guards to prepare a pyre. I will have no more nonsense from this Thief," Uther announced. Arthur was a little bemused at this.

"What, now?" Asked Arthur.

"As soon as Sir Gwaine… passes away, then I want the Thief burned at the stake. He has threatened Camelot for too long. His time is up," Uther declared. Arthur nodded and turned to leave.

"Yes father, I will ask Gaius to notify me as soon as Gwaine is…gone." Arthur swallowed down the hurt that welled up in him when he said that. This had to be done. He came out into the corridor and headed towards the staircase that lead to Gaius' chambers. This would have to be a quick visit. He didn't think he would be able to be in the same room as the dying Gwaine for that long.

**Author's Note:** What's that little blue button? You like all these people clicking you? What did you say? It makes you feel loved? And you want to make friends with all the lovely people who click you? Well isn't that nice! Well that's it folks! If you want a little blue button as a friend, I'd give it a nice big click if I were you! …Again :P x


	26. Gone

**Author's Note:** OK, I have prepared myself to lose a lot of friends after this chapter. You guys are _not _gonna like this. Sorry!

So we finally find out what's gonna happen to Gwaine. *Squirms awkwardly* But we also get some nice POVs *tries for a smile*

But if you still don't completely hate me, please review! Even if you just want to rant about how much you hate me or just let me know if your joining the burn-down-her-house party! Sorry! But please review! x

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes are also my own.

Chapter Twenty Six

Gone

Gwaine had got fed up of floating. Feeling so weightless had become very tiresome and to be honest, he was starting to feel a little nauseous. All that and those short bursts of pain were enough to make him feel terrible. He had been feeling so weak. He hadn't woken up now for at least two days and he was getting very worried. Surely he would know if he was dead? The attacks of pain had become more frequent and even more agonising.

Suddenly, there came another one, as if thinking about them had triggered it. The ever familiar feeling of having his body burned and the white hot pain that struck through his veins. But this time something was different. Something was very wrong. The pain was yet more intense but it was affecting him all over. Behind his eyes burned and his vision blurred. The whiteness around him began to jump between white and black. Then images flashed before his eyes. Terrible images. First there were images of black shapes moving round in the night. Then there was the plant creature - Slisante and its fearsome jaws snapping open and shut, its knife-sharp teeth ready to sink into him. Next there were the faces of all the people he cared about. Arthur, Lancelot, the rest of the Knights, even Uther, Gwen and Gaius came up. Then there was blood, lots of blood dripping over the people then screams and then they all dropped to the floor, unmoving. And then the most terrible vision of all.

Emrys.

His hood concealed the top half of his face but his curling lips were illuminated in the moon's beam. They were grinning with an evil smirk. Then he reached up and started to pull down his hood. Emrys. The last thing Gwaine ever saw was Emrys' icy, azure eyes turning to a glowing, ethereal gold.

xxx

Gwaine suddenly writhed up. Gaius turned at the sound of Gwaine's strained screams of agony. He hurried forward and lay a hand on his shoulder. He wouldn't stop. His eyes were flickering open and shut. He had never done this before, never this violently. He was breathing heavily in between yells.

"N-no! Arthur, Lancelot! Save them. N-no! Don't…please." This was followed by yet another scream of anguish. Gwaine had yelled odd words before and sometimes unintelligible sentences, but never had he screamed like this before. Never had his words been so clear.

"Gwaine? Gwaine! Can you hear me?" Gaius' yells were drowned. Gwaine's scream continued for what seemed like forever until then he was silent and his body calmed back down again. He lay motionless on the bed staring up with unseeing eyes to the ceiling. He took his final breath and his lips formed his last word.

"Emrys."

His eyes then clouded over. They were misty orbs gazing up to where they could not see. Gaius stared down at him for a moment, completely bemused at what had just happened. When he was finally wrenched back to his senses, he pressed his fingers up to Gwaine's neck. He desperately willed there to be a pulse. He kept his fingers pressed there for long past the time that it should have taken for a pulse to show itself. There was none. No comforting thump beneath his skin came. His heart was beating no more. The Thief had extracted the last fragment of life from him. The spell was complete. Gwaine was dead.

xxx

Arthur watched reluctantly as Gaius passed his hand over Gwaine's unblinking eyes to close them forever. He looked so peaceful yet, so unnatural. His skin was almost transparent, his lips were already taking on a light shade of blue and there was no permanent grin on his face. No, this couldn't be Gwaine. Gwaine was too… annoying to be dead.

"Did he go…peacefully?" Arthur asked timidly, choking back his feelings.

"I would be lying if I said he did," sighed Gaius. Arthur nodded and looked away.

"Look, Arthur, what is done is done. We must now take action. Order the guards to ready the pyre in the courtyard," Uther commanded emotionlessly. Uther waited a moment then, seeing that nothing else was going to happen, nodded his thanks to Gaius and headed toward the door. Arthur also nodded to Gaius and followed his father out of the room. This had set fire to the hate for the Thief that had been building ever since that terrible meeting. Hatred boiled inside him. He would avenge Gwaine. He would make things right. Before he closed the door behind him, he took one last glance at Gwaine's motionless, lifeless body. A small tear trickled down from the corner of Arthur's eye. _Goodbye Gwaine. _

xxx

**Author's Note:** Well this is awkward… I may have just made a large number of enemies K

But if you still don't hate me (if there are any of you), please review! And if you haven't chosen that you never want to speak to me again, please review! Let me know what you think, even if it is just full of abuse and insults… Well, urm, thanks for reading and pleeeaaassseee review! x


	27. Dejected

**Author's Note:** Well, I got what I deserved I guess. Yep, just made my will and I hope you all lead good lives. I can see the ominous glow of the burning torches in the distance and the yells of angry Gwaine-fans… Goodbye all, this may be my last chapter… (Not really! Don't worry, I'll be back!)

But got some really lovely reviews as well that didn't consist completely of abuse and insults! Seemed some of you really liked it so yay!

Just like to say, the only reason we don't really see any emotion from Arthur in the last paragraph is 'cause I don't really think he's trying to let much emotion get through to him right now. Just trying to get through what's happening around him and doing what he has to do. Phew, just wanted to tell you that in case some of you were wondering if I had just given up on writing proper paragraphs!

Well, hope you like this chapter and please review! x

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes are also my own.

Chapter Twenty Seven

Dejected

A commotion had started up outside. Emrys looked up, squinting in the still-glaring sunlight. He pulled himself up from the ground and peered out of the window. There were about sixty pairs of feet all bustling round the courtyard and four wooden legs of some sort of platform. There was a stake being put into place. Now Emrys knew what was going on. Arthur's last nerve had broken. Abruptly, Emrys threw himself back onto the ground and pushed himself back into his corner as he heard footsteps approaching from down the corridor. Two guards rounded the corner, deep in conversation.

"So Gwaine died? Just like that?" one guard asked.

"Yeah, from that Thief's spell. You'd think that Uther would have done something about it, what with Arthur protecting him so much," the other replied.

"Well, not for long. Arthur has been seeming much less reluctant to let Gwaine go recently. I mean, look what he's doing now. He's already got the stake ready outside for that Thief." The other guard grunted in agreement and passed Emrys' cell without even noticing that the subject of their conversation was sitting right there. They headed off down the passageway, talking about something else. Emrys' head was spinning. That stake outside was waiting for him, taunting him. He tried to stay confident that he would find a way out of this. He always did. Emrys never got caught. He would come up with something. But he couldn't help just a tiny bit of doubt creeping into his mind.

xxx

Ceira went to get up from her window seat. She had better go and see Arthur.

She had put it off for as long as she could. She didn't think she could face him after what had happened last night. But now, she knew she would have to go and show her face, no matter how embarrassing it may be. She was just about to get up when she saw something down in the courtyard that made her heart falter. There were a collection of guards all hauling out the pyre and platform that were used for public burnings. Ceira hadn't heard of any burnings that were meant to be happening any time soon. Apart from… No. They couldn't be… They can't. Emrys.

But that must mean… Gwaine was dead. And that would, of course, make Arthur angry. So now he was going to take it out on Emrys. By burning him. Ceira had to get down there. She glanced out the window quickly. There was already a small crowd gathering as the guards started to pile up stacks of hay and straw against the platform. Ceira leapt from her seat and dashed to the door. Arthur would have to wait. Emrys needed her.

xxx

Arthur slammed the door to the Thief's cell open and strode in. The Thief had already got up and was walking confidently towards the door, as if he already knew what was waiting for him and was striding into it undauntedly. Arthur's guards looked at each other, trying to establish whether they should grab the Thief or just let him pass. They decided not to touch him, just following closely behind him. Arthur watched him suspiciously and followed on behind them all, closing the door behind him. They walked up the flights of stairs and along the corridors until they reached the packed courtyard. Arthur could already hear the ominous hum of murmurs from the people but everyone seemed to be too scared to talk out loud. As the guards began to get a little more bold, one of them pushed the Thief out into the light of the courtyard. The light hit his hood but shed no brightness onto it. The crowd instantly scurried as far back as they could from the Thief, forming a pathway leading straight to the platform. The Thief walked, unflinching, through the throng of people. The people either stared at him or turned away altogether. Their fear was radiating around the area, making everyone feel on edge. Arthur watched the Thief go and turned away. He hurried up the steps to where his father was waiting for him on the balcony, ready to address his people. The time had come.

xxx

**Author's Note:** Aha! Little blue button! We meet again…

Look guys, I'm pretty sure you know what to do by now… CLICK DOWN DER!


	28. Alone

**Author's Note:** Sorry! Big delay in the story, I know! But I'm hoping this chapter will make up for it.

I just can't stop killing people off now can I? *Evil smile* Yep, something to get the adrenaline pumping this one. Well, if you're easily excited it is I guess… I'm not _that_ good!

Phwoah! Arthur is being pretty mean in this chapter!

Well, hope you enjoy anyway and please review! I might even let your reviews sway me a little towards what I'm going to do with Emrys! x

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes are also my own.

Chapter Twenty Eight

Alone

The sunlight was blinding. But obviously not for the people in the crowd. They still managed to stare at him with terrified eyes, prepared if he would try anything. Emrys just kept his eyes ahead. He couldn't show them that he was getting a little desperate. Without his magic, he was running out of options. There were at least fifty guards lining the perimeter of the courtyard and an additional fifteen guarding the main gate. There was nowhere to run.

"This man you see before you is a thief, a murderer and a sorcerer. He has stolen from the people of Camelot for many years, killed two Knights and used magic against the city and the people in it. He will be burned today for the good of the kingdom; to rid it of this sorcerer," Uther thundered to the people below. Emrys didn't need to turn round. He knew that Arthur would be standing there proudly with his father, agreeing with his every word. He had lost what little faith he had in Emrys. Gwaine had been special to him. But this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. He had other things to worry about. He had an escape to plan and time was running out. He had reached the platform now and was being shoved up the steps and turned vigorously and forced back into the pyre. He hit it hard and his head was jerked back against it, gritting his teeth as the guards thrust his wrists behind his back and tied them tightly with thick rope.

Think Emrys, _think! _He couldn't. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth as he realised he had been biting down on his lip. Once his hands were tightly bound, the guards left the podium. One of them grabbed a burning torch and approached the pile, looking up at Uther for the signal. Emrys looked too, but something unexpected happened. Uther nodded at Arthur.

Arthur frowned at his father. Uther muttered something inaudible to his son and Arthur nodded. The prince stepped forward and gazed down at Emrys. In that gaze was all of the feelings that Arthur had felt towards him. Hatred, malevolence, betrayal, malice, loathing. The fire might has well have started. The hostility of that stare was enough to set the surrounding forest in a blaze. He narrowed his eyes and raised his hand. In that second of hesitation, Arthur said something in those eyes.

_You took Gwaine from me, now I will take your life from you. You deserve this. Emrys. _

Then he dropped his hand. The guard standing nearby sprang into action. He lowered the flames to the hay and it instantly went up in a fiery inferno. Emrys was trapped. This was it.

xxx

**Author's Note:** Aha! Little blue button! We meet again…

Look guys, I'm pretty sure you know what to do by now… CLICK DOWN DER! …Again ;P x


	29. Daring

**Author's Note:** Hoo hoo… Well, the pile of 'don't-kill-Emrys' reviews is looking pretty big so I guess I'll keep him alive… for now - mwah ha ha! I think you fabulous people are gonna like this chapter! It's a biggy!

Lots of things all happen at once in this chap so I hope you'll be able to keep up! What am I talking about? Of course you will!

Well, as I said, BIG chapter! Hope you like and would really appreciate some reviews for this chap! Love you all sooo much! Please review! x

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes are also my own.

Chapter Twenty Nine

Daring

Ceira flew down the stairs, taking two at a time. She swung round the corners and sprinted down the corridors, her ripped dress flapping on the back of her legs wildly. Her hair was whipped behind her as she tore through the castle, her breathing ragged. As she darted past the windows, she kept seeing glances of Emrys getting nearer and nearer to the platform and the threatening buzz of the crowd getting louder. Finally, she reached the bottom floor. She dashed around a final corner and stepped out into the courtyard. The guard was already lowering the flames to the straw that lay at Emrys' feet. _No. _She sped through the crowd, elbowing her way between people and squeezing her way to the front. She ducked under the guards encircling the platform and leapt up on the podium. She dashed behind Emrys and began to undo the knot. Her fingers were shaking so much, all she ended up doing was fumbling with the ends of the rope.

"What are you doing here?" Emrys whispered urgently.

"Saving you. Now come on." Her fumbling finally paid off and the ropes slackened. Emrys jerked his hands free and rubbed his wrists. Although he was free of the ropes, the black chain still remained coiled tightly around his wrist. They both leapt off the platform and forced their way through the guards. Ceira heard shouts from up on the balcony and then an order from Arthur who sounded like he was already in the courtyard and chasing after them. All of the guards and Knights in the courtyard were now pursuing them. Ceira readied herself for the onslaught of guards that were shielding the gates who were now running towards them. Ceira held her hand out in front of her and whispered under her breath.

"_Stapol édulfstæf." _The guards in front of her dropped down to the floor instantly. Ceira didn't think anyone had noticed her. She just focused on keeping moving. She slipped out of the gates, dragging Emrys by the arm. They rounded a corner and headed into the city. The maze of houses would provide a perfect cover. Ceira finally understood why Emrys had hid out here all these years. They twisted their way through the streets, down alleyways and past tightly packed houses. The sound of pursuing footsteps finally died away and Ceira and Emrys pressed their backs against a wall.

"W-why did you do that?" panted Emrys.

"Well… I just thought that you deserved another chance. And well… No. It doesn't matter." Ceira shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"Why? What?""It's just… I saw something in you. That first time we talked. Something hit me. Like final realisation of something. But I never really knew what it was. All I could tell was that it meant that you and I were going to run into each other again," Ceira blurted. God, she sounded so stupid…

"See. That's really strange because… when we first talked, that's what I saw in you. A deep emotion that was inside of me but couldn't be uncovered. I could never work out what it was. But now I know…" Emrys trailed off. Ceira stared into where she knew his eyes were behind that shadow. That emotion didn't need to be said. They both knew what it was. Emrys leaned in closer to her, the shadow from his hood enveloping her. She tilted her head up and to the side. Emrys tilted his head the opposite way and leaned forward a fraction closer, just close enough for their lips to meet. Ceira's freezing cold lips met Emrys' comforting warm ones. She felt his hand climbing up her back and his fingers entangling with her hair. The other hand slid protectively round her waist, exactly how Arthur's had. But Ceira didn't want to think about Arthur right now. This was hers and Emrys' moment. She reached one hand up and wrapped it around his neck gently, feeling his warm skin beneath her icy fingers. The magic in his veins pulsed rapidly beneath her touch. It was an amazing feeling. Emrys slowly opened his mouth a little, causing Ceira's to open also. Then Emrys slid his smooth tongue into her mouth and Ceira did the same. It tasted like snowflakes. Only, warm. Emrys' body pressed itself a little closer to Ceira's, not uncomfortably, just perfectly. They just stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other's touch. Without warning, Ceira heard sudden rushing footsteps jump out at them. But then they stopped and just stayed where they were, taking in the scene that they had just jumped in on.

"C-Ceira?" came a low voice from behind her. Emrys broke away as soon as the people jumped out. He stood there, turning wildly around, staring at the Knights that now surrounded them. Ceira stepped away from Emrys a little and looked for who had spoken. Arthur was stood there looking completely speechless. A couple of the Knights stepped forward and grasped Emrys' arms from behind and yanked him back forcefully.

"No! Leave him alone!" Ceira yelled harshly at the Knights. Leon and Lancelot. They ignored her, despite Lancelot looking reluctant. Arthur clutched Ceira's arm and pulled her back into him.

"It's OK Ceira. You're with me now. I'm here," Arthur whispered in Ceira's ear. Ceira was pretty sure it had been meant for her ears only, but it seemed that Emrys had heard him.

"No! Get off her! Stay away from her or I'll… I'll…!" Emrys trailed off. There was nothing he could do. Arthur smirked.

"Come on Ceira." Arthur yanked her arm sharply and dragged her off towards the castle. She could hear the guards forcing Emrys to follow on behind them.

"Run Emrys! Go! Save yourself! Don't worry about me!" Ceira yelled back.

"No! I can't leave you Ceira!" he called, his voice strained as he tried to resist Lancelot's and Leon's tugging.

"Just go!" she screamed, tears starting to trickle from her eyes. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry," she heard Emrys whisper from behind her. There was the sound of a struggle behind her and then yells of 'come back!' and 'where did he go?'. Ceira pulled back from Arthur as he tried to get away from the scene. She stared around behind her to see what was happening. Emrys was gone. The two Knights were already gazing around them and running off down the roads, searching for any trace of Emrys. He had gone.

Ceira was both relieved and heartbroken. He had gone. She was all alone. But Ceira knew now that Emrys would be safe. She no longer worried what would happen to her as long as Emrys didn't come to harm. But now what was she going to face?

Arthur yanked on her arm and she was dragged back towards the castle. Ceira could feel a chain being wrapped around her wrists, binding them together. Arthur's hands were shaking. He seemed reluctant to tie her up but he knew that if he walked into the courtyard with the girl who had just released the Thief, unbounded, then his father would not be impressed. Arthur gently but sternly pulled Ceira through the roads, trying to get as far away as possible from where Emrys had been. It was better having one captive than leaving her to go look for the other. But now the game was up.

Villagers who had started heading back to their houses from the burning stared at the bound girl accusingly. Their eyes seemed to be saying _'why would you want to free something like him?' _Ceira wanted to yell at them 'because he is a good person! Yes, he's done some things wrong in his life but so have you all by accusing him!' But she couldn't. Arthur just kept pulling her along towards the waiting gates.

xxx

**Author's Note:** OK guys, this is an EMERGENCY! Our beloved buddy the little blue button has STOPPED BREATHING! Please, I need all of you to all click on it in a sort of cyber-CPR thing. I'm sure the life saving window that will pop up will help save a little blue button's life! x


	30. Warmed

**Reviewwwwwssss!:** I'd just like to say a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Really helped me in my writing! And speaking of reviews… Woooooop! Only a few more reviews to go till the big 1-5-0! Thanks so much you guys! x

**Author's Note:** Just a little chapter of thoughts here. Aw, I sounded all poetic then ;) Too bad it won't last…

But yeah, Just some Emrys POV and thoughts on Ceira and Arthur's relationship and Ceira's situation right now. That's about it really J Hope you enjoy! Would appreciate reviews! x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Thirty

Warmed

Her lips were so cold. Icy. Even _he_ felt warm next to her freezing skin, despite his skin normally being subzero. The whole experience had been perfect. But then it had ended. The look on Arthur's face had been completely bemused. It looked like he had been betrayed. But how? Probably because Ceira was his loyal servant girl. But still, Emrys didn't think Arthur would feel that strongly about her betraying him. Besides, they were only servant girl and master. Nothing else.

xxx

Emrys hated himself. How could he have let her go? He wanted to go back and get her. To rescue her from Arthur's grasp. But he would have got her out of there by now. Dragged her away and threw her in a cell like Emrys himself had been. She had risked her freedom for him. She had swapped places with him willingly. And he could never forgive himself for letting her.

xxx

**Author's Note:** OK, good news guys. The blue button has started breathed again. Phew! *Wipes brow* Now then, it's feeling a little rough so feel free to give it a bit of TLC after its ordeal by giving a gentle click, eh? ;) x


	31. Swapped

**Reviewwwwwssss!:** Well, we've had some hard times guys and some tough chapters but we've made it! 150 reviews! (Well 155 to be precise which is even better!) Waaaaaaaa! OK, keep your composure, don't go all freaky fan girl on all these lovely people. *Deep breath*

OK, well, thanks to all… Oh, I can't help the fan girl inside! Thank you everyone who's reviewed! I love you all! You're all so amazing and I will give each and every one of you a virtual hug! There! Did ya feel it? Thanks again guys! Love you all! x

**Author's Note:** Well, some more POVs and I gotta say, I'm not too proud of the last chapter - a bit sketchy. But hope you enjoy anyway! Any reviews welcome! x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Thirty One

Swapped

Instantly, Ceira recognised the cell that stood in front of her. It had been Emrys' cell. The door stood open, welcoming her in. Despite this, from where she was standing it looked anything but welcoming. Arthur walked into the cell with her and stood in front of her. He stared into her eyes and smiled. Ceira looked away, a look of despise on her face. Arthur's warm fingers caressed her face gently and brought it back round to face him. Ceira tried to put such a hostile look of contempt on her face that Arthur would be forced away from her. He didn't budge, although Ceira could tell he had noticed her reluctance.

"Look, Ceira…" he began.

"Don't talk to me Arthur. Get off me!" she pulled away violently and faced the opposite wall, crossing her arms.

"I'm…I'm sorry. But you know I'm the one who really loves you. I would do anything for you and that Thief, he has killed two Knights, stolen _and _used magic. Surely you can't love someone after they have brought that much harm to others. I can assure you Ceira, I am the one who truly loves you.""Then why are you locking me in a cell?" Silence.

"Because…because…" Arthur faltered. Ceira shook her head at the floor and started to walk away from Arthur. "Because you know what my father will do to me if I didn't!" Arthur grabbed her arm. Ceira took an angry breath, swung round and flared up on him.

"Look Arthur! When are you going to start making decisions for yourself? When are you going to actually stand up to your father? You're the future King! You can't just bow down and let him rule you for the rest of your life! Soon Uther won't be here to tell you what to do and direct your life! You will have the whole kingdom at your command! So when are you going to start taking responsibility?" Ceira breathed heavily, her shoulders shaking both from the freezing temperature of the cell and the anger and rage coursing through her at that moment. Arthur looked stunned.

"You have been my servant girl for two years. They have been the best two years of my life. You've only just met that Thief. Please. Think about it. I love you."

"Just go," Ceira said quietly, looking down at her freezing hands. Arthur hesitated but then let go of her arm and walked steadily towards the door. She heard him lock her in behind her and then he walked off slowly down the corridor. Once she was sure he had gone round the corner, Ceira finally let out the tears. They flowed down her cheeks, almost turning to icicles as they dripped. She lay down on the freezing stone floor and cried. She cried for Emrys.

xxx

Arthur slammed the door shut behind him. This couldn't be happening. He had just thrown his true love in a dungeon. What was he thinking? He almost opened the door again and marched back down to the dungeons to free her, to feel her skin beneath his one more time, to do to her what the Thief had. That Thief. This was all his fault. As if he really loved Ceira. No one but he truly loved Ceira. The Thief hadn't been her master for over two years. He had only just met her. It must be his hypnotising ability that pulled her into him. No one could love that monster. That was what he was. A monster. Good for nothing but killing and harming innocent people. Arthur couldn't let Ceira get near him again. The Thief was luring her in, waiting until the perfect moment to make the kill. Arthur wouldn't let that happen. She was safe now. She was with him.

xxx

Lancelot came trudging back through the castle gates. Him and Leon had been searching for well over an hour. Emrys had gone. They had just been standing there, listening to his and Ceira's yells then he had jerked back out of their grip. When they turned round, he had gone, although Leon had said that he had seen a flash of his cloak disappearing over the rooftops. So then they had gone sprinting off into the distance, trying to locate a good place to jump up onto the roof. But no. Nothing. The amount of rooftops they had jumped between, he hadn't been able to count them all. His legs were aching from repeatedly having to launch himself from house to house. Both he and Leon were panting heavily as they dragged themselves towards the Prince's chamber. This would not be good.

xxx

**Author's Note:** I've decided that if I get enough 'Little Blue Button' fans, I'm going to start some sort of mini-feature thing every update to do with our fave little blue buddy! Sounds sad maybe so feel free to just go, 'Nah, sounds rubbish'. But if you do wanna hear more from the blue fella then please just end your review with 'Blue Button' :D Thanks guys! x


	32. Afraid

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know quite a few of these chapters have been pretty slow so far and not much has been happening but I'm building up to something… honestly! In fact it might be in the next chapter, hang on I'll go check… Yep, so stay tuned!

Well, as I said, not much action but yet more POVs (OK most of you are probably getting fed up of POVs but bear with me!) in this chapter.

Hope you like and review if you want but I get that most of you will be skipping the reviews and just waiting for some action chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Thirty Two

Afraid

Tiredly, Leon knocked on the door. Arthur immediately called for them to come in.

"Yes? Did you find him?" Arthur sounded like he already knew the answer but didn't want to believe it. Leon pressed his lips together and shook his head sombrely. Arthur sighed, turned and walked back towards the window. "At least we've still got the girl Sire. We will make sure she doesn't escape. We will add extra security outside her cell," Leon said confidently. Arthur stopped in his tracks and breathed in sharply. "Sire?"

"That… that won't be necessary. You are dismissed."

"B-but Sire…?" Lancelot and Leon looked suspiciously at each other.

"You are dismissed!"

"V-very well Sire." They both hurriedly left, confused glances shooting between them.

xxx

Arthur gazed down at the city. There wasn't a single citizen still roaming the streets, they had all disappeared after the drama without a trace, not wanting to get involved. Arthur couldn't exactly blame them. After that execution, the one thing he would have loved to do was to just melt into the ground and become invisible.

Suddenly, There was a subtle movement down above the houses. It looked like a piece of cloth flapping in the wind. Arthur leaned further forward to look closer at where the movement had come from. He drew back as soon as he saw what it was. Or _who _it was. The black hooded cloak fluttering in the wind was familiar enough for him to recognise who it was. The hood was directed straight up at him, staring him out. The moon stood behind him glaringly. Arthur stepped back into his chamber, looking away from the glower of the figure. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. Arthur waited a second to breathe then built up the courage to take one more glance. Arthur stepped back to the window and looked to the place where the figure had just been. There was just an empty rooftop, no sign of a flapping cloak or a staring hood. Had he even been there in the first place? Was it just his eyes playing tricks on his in the moonlight? Maybe. But all that he knew now was Emrys had gone.

xxx

Emrys had just had to have one more look at Arthur before the morning. He wanted to let him know that this wasn't over. He would fight to get Ceira back. He couldn't just leave her. No, he wanted to watch Arthur squirm. And squirm he had. He had looked truly terrified.

Emrys jumped softly down into the street so that he could watch Arthur's window from in amongst the shadows. There was a moment then Arthur's anxious face loomed back up hesitantly to the window. When he saw that Emrys was no longer stood up on the rooftop, a little of the colour that had drained from his face returned. He drew the curtains and the light went out shortly after. Emrys was very doubtful that Arthur would get much sleep tonight.

xxx

**Author's Note:** Review if you like. Review if you don't. J

**Brand New LBB (Little Blue Button) Feature!:** OK, this is just a trial! So feel free to tell me if you don't like it!

Bluey stepped over the green verge and emerged from the out skirting trees of the Darkling woods. The sky was bluer than his own letters and the little house roofs that lay ahead were like jagged peaks on a mountain. Then Bluey's eyes slid to the most beautiful thing gracing the horizon. The golden sun illuminated the pearly walls of the castle perfectly, the red flags waving gently in the breeze, showing off the golden dragon emblem for all to see. Bluey gazed in awe. He had made it. He had reached Camelot.

Wadya think? Bit cheesy, yes. Bit sketchy, yes. Will it get better, hopefully J

Review and let me know what ya think, yeah? x


	33. Devoted

**Author's Note:** And here we are guys! A chapter with a bit of action, finally! OK, so I'll let the chap speak for itself and hope you like! Please review! Pwetty pweese wiv a cherry on twop? OK then, I'll throw in a cookie as well J

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Thirty Three

Devoted

Arthur had made his mind up. The keys jangled against his leg as he hurriedly walked down to the dungeons. He darted through the corridors and passageways towards the cell he was looking for. Arthur reached it and shoved the key in immediately. It clicked and the Prince rushed in, grabbing Ceira's freezing arm. Why was her skin always subzero? Startled, she jumped up and stared round. Arthur pulled her out of the door, quickly locked it behind them and then dragged Ceira back through the tunnels. He pulled her up the stairs and out into the main castle. They came out into the early morning darkness and crept around the edge of the courtyard, making their way cautiously but quickly across the stone ground. They ran out of the main gate; Arthur had carefully timed his plan so that they could slip through the gates at the precise time that the night and morning guards changed places. They hastened along the wall towards the nearby trees. Arthur could hear Ceira trying to yell questions but then she would be cut short as he yanked her onward. He would have to get where he wanted to go before the castle woke, otherwise Ceira's empty cell would be discovered and his vacant bed would open suspicion. Arthur sprinted yet faster running around the city, past the small houses and gardens. He was starting to pant and his legs were starting to protest but he pressed on. If he could make it, it would be worth it.

Ceira's lungs were screaming for her to stop. And she would have happily obliged if it weren't for Arthur dragging her along to God knew where. She had been peacefully sleeping after a restless night and then she had felt a tugging on her arm then she had been running and had been ever since. Where the hell was he taking her anyway? What could be so important he had to barge into her cell at whatever totally outrageous time in the morning it was and drag her outside?

Suddenly, they finally stopped after at least ten minutes of running. They had slowed considerably since they had started but her legs still thanked her hugely for stopping. Ceira didn't even bother looking where they had stopped. She just stood there panting, trying to regain all the breath she had lost while running.

"I…I'm sorry…for making…you…come all…this way," Arthur gasped.

"Why the hell did you…bring me all this way?" she asked breathlessly. Ceira finally took a moment to look around at her surroundings. They were standing in amongst the out-skirting trees of, presumably, one of the forests that encircled Camelot.

"I didn't actually mean to bring you this far," said Arthur.

"But why did you drag me here?"

"I wanted us to share one moment together. Just us. No one else to interfere. Not my father, not Lancelot, not Leon, not any of the Knights, not…the Thief. No one. Just you and me." Arthur took Ceira's hands in his and smiled at her. He stared lovingly into her eyes and stepped closer. Ceira didn't stop him. She wanted to find out more and giving him the cold shoulder wasn't going to help.

"What do you mean?"

"I just want one moment where nothing else matters. I wanted to bring you out of that cell and into the forest where we can escape from the rules, where we can be who we want to be with. And the person I want to be with is…you Ceira." Arthur moved in and suddenly their lips were touching. Ceira tried to break away but Arthur's arms had already slithered round her waist and were pressing her into him. There was a soft snap somewhere nearby but Arthur didn't notice it, he was too engrossed in the kiss. His lips opened slightly which forced Ceira's to open also. It was so like Emrys' kiss but this one was forceful and aggressive, so nothing like Emrys' gentle and warm kiss. Arthur's tongue suddenly invaded Ceira's mouth and was snaking round inside, twisting round her own. All of a sudden there was an swooping sound from nearby. Ceira brought up her hands and shoved Arthur away from her. He stumbled back and, taken by surprise, fell back into a tree behind him. Ceira stared round for the source of the sound. There was nothing on the ground but she noticed something black hanging from a branch. She glanced up and inhaled sharply. Emrys was staring down hatefully at both of them.

**Author's Note:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I really like receiving reviews,

Hope you like writing them too!

Woah… I AM THE NEW SHAKESPEARE!

**LBB (Little Blue Button) Feature:** Well, I didn't get any bad reviews for it so here it is again!

Bluey wrapped the dark cloak around his cobalt letters and made she the hood was pulled right up over his capital letter.

"Excuse me, what business do you have in Camelot?" A deep harsh voice came from his left as he ducked his way through the towering gates. He turned slowly, being careful to keep his head lowered. _Oh God, what was he going to say now? Think Bluey, _think._ What could he say? 'Oh yeah, I'm here to find a sorcerer who's outlawed in this kingdom to help me with my problem…' Yep, that sounds just great._

"I'm…I'm here to see…the Ph-Physician. Yes! The Physician, that's who I came to see," Bluey nodded.

"Ah, I see. Allow me to escort you. You look like you're not too sure on where to go."

"Oh no, I'm sure I'll be OK. I mean, I…"

"No, it's fine. I'll take you. If you'll follow me?"

_Oh great._

Phwoah, a bit long :S Hope you liked ;) Review? Give our little friend a tap? VVV x


	34. HeartBroken

**Author's Note:** Just noticed I didn't put any paragraph dividers in the last chapter… Ah well! You seemed to cope!

So, even more action in this chapter and we have some Arthur/Emrys confrontation which a lot of you have been asking for! I won't give too much of an explanation as I think the best thing for me to do is to just shut up and let you read! So enjoy and review? x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Thirty Four

Heart-Broken

He was crouching on a branch of a nearby tree. His hood was up, his cloak draped over his shoulders and the black chain still coiled around his wrist. There were raw, red scar marks from where the chain had cut into the skin. Arthur had gone silent. Ceira looked down at him. His eyes were also fixed on Emrys. She looked back round, realising what Emrys had seen. Emrys straightened up on the branch and leapt down as silently as a cat, not taking his eyes off the pair of them as he did.

"Emrys…I can explain. I didn't mean…" Ceira stammered, desperation strangling her words. Emrys held up his hand to signal for Ceira to stop talking. Ceira obeyed abruptly.

"I saw it all. I know it wasn't you Ceira. It was _him_." His last word was bitter and hateful. He spat it like it scraped over his tongue unpleasantly. "He made you. You tried to resist him but he forced you." He slowly approached Arthur who was still lying helplessly on the ground. "You came a little further than you meant on your little morning run didn't you?" Emrys' voice was low and sinister as he addressed Arthur. "You didn't mean to come as far as the Darkling Woods did you?" Emrys reached Arthur and looked down at him despicably.

"These…these are the Darkling Woods?" Arthur stuttered, terrified. Emrys suddenly reached down and grasped the front of Arthur's shirt. He dragged him up and off his feet with surprising force.

"Yes, they are. And as you should know, this is my territory so what are you doing going round forcing Ceira to kiss something as wicked and repulsive as you? How dare you even lay a finger on her?" Emrys threw Arthur down to the ground. Arthur skidded across the forest floor and scrambled up. He dashed over to Ceira and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"She deserves more than you!" he yelled. He snatched Ceira away from Emrys and tried to tug her through the trees in retreat. Ceira was forced to run with him within his grasp. Ceira heard Emrys dart up behind them. Arthur had actually got quite far away from Emrys, but that wouldn't help. Emrys would always catch up with him.

Then he was there, right in front of them. Arthur stopped instantly in his tracks and held Ceira close into him. Emrys glared at him. He just glowered for a moment to let the hate sink in. Then he exploded.

He tore Arthur away from Ceira and sent him tumbling to the ground. There was a slight dip in the ground behind him which sent him spinning down the hill and collided with a tree at the bottom. Emrys pounced down after him and looked down at his disbelieving face.

"If I didn't have this wrapped round my wrist," he held up the black chain twisted round his arm, "you would be dead right now." He said this in a low voice so it was only just audible. The danger and malice in those words dug deep enough into him that they would be engraved into him. Emrys stared for one last second then spun round and swooped back to where Ceira stood shaking, freezing tears pouring down her face. "I'm so sorry. I will come back for you, but now is not the time. I promise Ceira, I will come and rescue you... I love you." He kissed her head softly then disappeared into the trees. Ceira watched him vanish then crouched down to the ground and cried.

xxx

Emrys broke into a run once he had left the clearing, trying to let the wind that was rushing past him blow the tears away. It wasn't working. They still came. He wanted to turn round, go and pick Ceira up and carry her off into the forest with him so they could escape. But of course he couldn't. It wasn't the right time. He couldn't just whisk her away while everyone in Camelot was on high alert. Although the temptation was agonizing. It would be so easy. But Arthur would just go and run back to the castle and call all the Knights together to chase after the pair.

He didn't dare look back. He wouldn't be able to bare Ceira's betrayed face. But he would come back for her soon. Very soon. He would make it all alright again. Ceira may be hurt but it would all be worth it when they ran away together. That was if Ceira _wanted _to run away with him. Here he was thinking that she was just the same as him, wanting to get away from Camelot and start again, have a new life somewhere else. But she might want to stay in Camelot. She may not _want_ to spend the rest of her life with him. Why would she anyway? She was the future King's servant girl and he was at the top of Camelot's most wanted list. A thief. The Thief. Why would anyone want to waste their lives with him? Emrys felt ashamed to even have brought Ceira into all this. It was his fault she was being locked up. It was his fault her fate was in the hands of Uther and Arthur. It was his fault she wasn't safe. If he hadn't got involved, Ceira would still just be Arthur's servant girl. She would still have a normal life. She would still have her freedom.

xxx

Arthur hadn't said a word to Ceira on the way back to the castle. He couldn't even say sorry. She had collapsed inside herself. Her feelings were breaking her up. She had stopped sobbing but tears still trickled silently from her eyes. Arthur had just led the way back along the wall wordlessly. His injuries from Emrys' furious outburst were throbbing hurtfully. He was bruised all over from his painful descent into the tree. He was sure that the injuries were pretty severe. He had scratches all down his arms from the twigs and jagged stones on the ground scraping across his skin as he fell.

Ceira was scarred in a completely different way. She followed behind him like a wounded dog, not even attempting to flee. They finally reached the main gate. There was no way they were going to get past the guards without questions being asked and Ceira being discovered. Arthur suddenly remembered the old watercourse down in the Camelot cellars which led out past the Camelot walls and into the outskirts of the forest that he had used only a few times before. Now was the time to use it again.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

Wonder if you liked this chap,

Reviews are pretty cool!

**LBB (Little Blue Button) Feature:** Woo, Bluey's getting pretty popular!

"There you are, on the left. Just let Gaius know who you are," the guard nodded and gave a friendly smile before heading off back down the stairs. Bluey watched him go bewilderedly but snapped his gaze back round as he remembered why he had been sent up here. Bluey reluctantly continued up the stairs and turned to the left where a wooden door stood. Half of him wanted to turn back round and march straight back out of those main gates but the other half knew he had no where better to go so he would have to start somewhere. He unwillingly raised his gloved hand and knocked.

"Come in," came an elderly man's voice.

Did you like? Let me know! ;) Review? Give our buddy a tap? x


	35. Betrayed

**Author's Note:** Can't say much about this 'cause I'm late for meeting up with my friend :S Oops! So you should be able to work most of this out anyway. Enjoy! Review? x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Thirty Five

Betrayed

It was only a short scramble through the tunnel and a dash through the corridors towards Ceira's cell. She wished it had taken longer though. Every step she took now was one further away from Emrys. Arthur followed her into her cell as usual. Ceira turned on him, expecting him to say 'sorry but you know I'm the only one who really loves you' or something like that, anything that would get her to maybe accept him a little more. But he didn't. He just stood there and looked at her. Just stared. His eyes travelled from her hair to her eyes, to her lips, to her dress and back again. She followed his eyes, scrutinising him closely.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Arthur said. Ceira just kept looking at him, wondering what he was up to.

"Don't you get it Arthur? Don't you understand that I will never love you? Can't you…"

He moved closer to her and took up her hands before she could finish. "I'm fed up of forcing you to love me. If you really love the Thief then I guess I'll just have to accept it. Just please, don't hate me for my actions. I just want to protect you so much. Please, you must understand." Arthur held her hands tighter and looked deep into her eyes. Ceira looked back and saw true compassion there. She instantly regretted her last words. For a moment she forgot all the hate for Arthur and saw the goodness in him. It was enough to make her do what she did next. She moved forward and embraced him. He hugged her back even tighter. Ceira tilted her head against his and closed her eyes. He weaved his fingers through her hair behind her head and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. Ceira was a little doubtful but let him hold her close. She expected he was feeling let down and needed someone to reassure him. But this was a lot of reassuring. Arthur was squeezing her tighter by the second. She lowered her hands over his and tried to pry them off. As Arthur began to sense she was trying to resist he suddenly forced his leg sharply against hers which caught her off balance. She fell backwards and hit the ground of the cell hard.

"Ar-Arthur what are you doing?" she asked as she looked up at him glowering down at her.

"You broke my heart. You would rather love a filthy Thief than the one who truly loves you. That hurts. But you will never be able to hurt me again after this." He suddenly dropped down on her and forced his hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened as she felt his fingers slide around her throat. She struggled under his grip but it was no use. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

~xox~

Ceira could feel her lungs starting to wonder where all the air went and starting to panic. She tried to kick out with her legs but his knees were firmly placed over them. Her arms were being held down above her head on the ground. She was completely pinned down by Arthur. The lack of air was making her eyes start to blur and make everything round her look like it was underwater. It felt like she was underwater also. She felt as if she had been submerged and the surface was way above her, way out of her reach. She was going to die. She would lose it all. Arthur, Emrys, her life… No. There was one way left. There was an option. But it would risk everything. But it was either that or lose her life. Her mind was made up. Just as her body was about to give up she did it. Her eyes turned a violent golden and her magic exploded out of her. Arthur was launched backwards off her and was smashed into the opposite wall of the cell. Ceira gasped in and just lay there taking in deep breaths, filling her starved lungs. The air was so thick. When she had recovered, the sight of Arthur filled her with a feeling of hate. She staggered to her feet, shaking with anger. She could feel that her eyes were still glowing a bright golden. Arthur was just beginning to regain consciousness after his brief blackout. As he looked up she could tell that he had seen her eyes and was just starting to work out what had happened. Just as he did, two guards came sprinting round the corner but stopped in their tracks as they saw Ceira's eyes returning to their usual darkness.

~xox~

"Y-you have magic?" Arthur whispered bewilderedly. Ceira just stared at him, her eyes stabbing him with malice.

"Sire! Are you alright?" The guards ran over to Arthur, making sure they stayed a safe distance from Ceira. They attempted to help him up but he shrugged them off and came striding up to Ceira.

"You just made a big mistake. You'd better get ready for your execution Ceira." Arthur narrowed his eyes and turned his back on her. He stormed out of the cell followed by the two guards who slammed the door shut behind them.

~xox~

**Author's Note:** To review or not to review, that is the question!

**LBB (Little Blue Button) Feature:** Give me a B! Give me an L! Give me a U! Give me a E! Give me a Y! What does that spell? Pure cuteness!

Bluey edged the door open. He was met by an elderly man in a red robe with untidy white hair falling to his shoulders and staring at him quizzically.

"And what can I do to help you?" he asked in a crooked voice. Bluey searched his head for another answer. He really should have come better equipped with some answers for when he was put in the spot.

"I-I'm here to see. Urm… M-m…" he stammered, trying to think of a name that would get him out of here.

"Merlin? Is that who you're looking for?" he offered, frowning at him.

"Y-yes. M…Merlin. That's who I'm looking for," Bluey nodded, having no idea who this Merlin was.

"Ah, he's just through there," the man indicated a door at the other side of the cluttered room. "You may want to knock first. He's having a well-earned rest while his master's in a meeting."

"Urm… O-OK." Bluey stepped across the untidy room, careful not to knock any precariously balanced objects off messy worktops. He knocked at the door to hear a muffled mumble which he took as an invitation to come in. He pushed open the door tentatively to see the person who must be Merlin.

Ooh, what will this story lead to? Review? Give our fave main character a click ;) x


	36. Vengeful

**Author's Note:** Well this is kind of an Author's Note for the last chapter too. But don't worry guys, I didn't end up late for meeting with my friend! OK, so quite a bit has gone on. And Arthur now knows about Ceira's magic… O.O ! But how has he reacted? Well, he's chickened out, forgotten all about the 'true love' thing and ordered for her to be killed… oh Arty!

Well, bit of Uther confrontation here so hope you like and please review! ;D x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Thirty Six

Vengeful

Arthur marched into the Great Hall, still brimming with anger. His outburst at Ceira had been surprising, even to himself. He had suddenly had an impulse to harm her so she would never be able to brake his heart again. But now, things were completely different. She had magic. _Magic. _How could he have fell in love with a sorceress? He had had no idea. She had never shown any signs of having magic. But then she wouldn't, would she?

Uther was sitting up on his throne, drumming his fingers agitatedly on the arm. As Arthur entered he looked up expectantly but then sank back in his seat.

"What is it Arthur?" Uther said tiresomely.

"The girl in the dungeons, Ceira. She isn't what she seems."

"Please Arthur, don't try and persuade me to keep this girl alive. I have already told you my answer."

"No, I want you to go ahead with the execution. She has magic, father. She is a sorceress." The King stared for a moment, his brow creasing.

"What? How do you know this?" Uther said, disbelievingly. Arthur had expected this question but hadn't necessarily thought up an answer that wouldn't reveal where he had been for the past two hours.

"I-I went down to the dungeons to… question the girl, about the Thief, to see if I could find out anymore about him," Arthur said hesitantly.

"And…?" Uther prompted impatiently.

"I-I got too close. She attacked me and I was knocked unconscious. The guards saw it too. Her eyes turned bright gold."

Uther nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"Bring the girl and the guards up here. Immediately." Arthur heard the guards behind him nodding and walking off down the corridor to fetch the girl. Now all he had to do was wait.

~xox~

Ceira refused to look up at Uther as she knelt in front of him. She had refused to answer every one of the questions Uther had fired at her. So Uther had given up and started questioning the two guards. They had only said that they had come round the corner and seen Ceira's eyes turning from golden to her normal dark colour. Arthur had made up some completely improvised story about wanting to question the girl and then her suddenly attacking him and knocking him out. Ceira just knelt and soaked it all up even though she wanted to jump up and blast them all; but considering the whole point she was here was because she was having her fate decided by Arthur and Uther, it wouldn't be a brilliant idea.

After Uther had finally finished reciting an uncountable amount of questions to the guards, he attempted getting any answers out of Ceira or even a confession.

"Do you deny having any form of magic, girl?" Uther asked. Ceira kept her head down and refused to offer any answer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Uther nod to one of the guards standing either side of her. Then all of a sudden, a harsh hand wrenched her hair so her head snapped back. She was forced to look up at Uther as he glared down at her. "Now I will ask you one more time girl. Do you deny having magic?" Uther thundered. Ceira glowered up at him hatefully.

"Why would I have to admit that to you, Uther Pendragon?" Ceira snapped.

"Because I am your King and you will obey me!" Uther bellowed angrily.

"This isn't because I should apparently 'obey you' but I am saying this because I am proud of my gift. Yes, I have magic and yes, I did use it on Arthur." Ceira cast a look that was full of malice across at Arthur who was standing just beside his father glancing round slightly anxiously.

"Well it is agreed, you, Ceira, servant girl of Prince Arthur Pendragon, will be executed at sundown," Uther said triumphantly.

Ceira glanced across at Arthur. He was looking just as victorious as his father next to him. He stared down at Ceira with a proud smirk on his face. Ceira glared despicably up at him. With a flick of Uther's hand, Ceira was dragged out of the room by the guards, heading back down to the dungeons to await her death.

~xox~

**Author's Note:** Oooohhh, but what will happen? Please review! x

**LBB (Little Blue Button) Mini-Story:** And now Bluey meets Merlin for the first time… *Gasp!*

In front of him stood a thin, raven-haired boy with a scarlet coloured scarf wrapped around his neck and bright blue eyes which were staring at him curiously.

"Urm… I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?" he said in a curious but wary voice.

"Oh, sorry, I'm, erm… Bluey?" he replied, hearing how nervous and clueless he sounded.

"Bluey? Never heard that one before. So, you wanted me? Is this about Arthur?"

"No… who's Arthur?"

"What do you mean, 'who's Arthur'? You can't be telling me you don't know who Arthur is? My master. _King_ Arthur?"

And now the real nature of whom he had landed himself with and who he was associated with was just sinking into Bluey's mind.

~xox~

Ooh, what will this story lead to? Review? Give our fave main character a click ;) x


	37. Afflicted

**Author's Note:** Hallooo! Bit of a short chapter her and a rather large cliffy at the end! Some more POVs and a bit of a surprise at the end! Something for you to think about. Hope you like it and would really love a couple of reviews; you guys are so amazing when it comes to reviews! Well, you're all amazing anyway ;P x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Thirty Seven

Afflicted

Arthur smirked and looked up at his father. Uther looked back down at him and clapped his hand on his arm.

"I'm proud of you Arthur," and with that he got up and left the room. Arthur smiled to himself. Just a few hours ago he would have never even thought about sentencing Ceira to death. But now, he was glad that soon her life was to be put to an end. He started to make his way out of the room triumphantly. The heartbreak that he had felt was gone and replaced by hatred for both Ceira and Emrys. How could he have loved a sorceress? Even loving a servant girl wasn't allowed under his father's rule, but loving a sorceress servant girl was out of the question. But now that he knew she had magic, he had taken another aspect. Had she used magic while he had still loved her? Anything seemed possible now. Maybe she had been enchanting him to feel love towards her. No, those feelings he had felt had been genuine. He was sure. Anyway, it wasn't like she'd ever shown signs of taking any interest in him. No, she wouldn't. But now she was going to die and there was no way anyone was going to stop it. Emrys couldn't as he was helpless without his magic. There was no way he would be able to get that chain off. And without it, after the execution, it would be even easier to catch him on one of their night chases. It was all pulling together and it was all thanks to Arthur for finally realising how much of a threat the girl was to Camelot. Now she would be killed because of him. And he was proud.

~xox~

So that was it. The end of her life. Everything she had fought for - to start again, have a proper life - had been wasted. In one way she was glad. She wouldn't grovel to Arthur, begging him not to kill her. She would take it like the proud sorceress she was. She would take it like Emrys had. Without fear. Letting everyone know that he wasn't afraid, practically inviting death. Showing Arthur that she didn't care. But she couldn't help feeling scared. Terrified. She was frightened of what she would lose. Emrys. The last few days had been the best of her life and she was happy; but now they would have to come to an end. She only hoped that he wouldn't try something stupid to save her. Without magic he would be desperately trying to think of something that would stop the execution. But then something hit her. Something huge. Something petrifying. Something that made all her thoughts of fearlessness and courage collapse. Her secret.

~xox~

**Author's Note:** So what do you guys think Ceira's secret is? Review and let me know! Would love to hear some ideas! x

**LBB (Little Blue Button) Mini-Story:** So what's Bluey going to do now that he's found Merlin? With that little blue thing of cuteness around, anything could happen ;P x

~xox~

"I'm his servant. And I'm guessing by the way you don't even know who he is that you didn't call for me because of him." A frown crossed the boy's face, knitting his brow together. "So what did you want _me_ for?"

"I…I-, urm…" Bluey faltered. Well, this was awkward… There was no way he could make up another lie now. Surely he could trust this boy? He seemed nice enough… Maybe he could share his secret and his problem with him. Well, he certainly wasn't a sorcerer himself but he may know someone who was undercover in Camelot who practiced magic. So, it all came down to this. Should Bluey trust this boy or not?

~xox~

OK guys, it's over to you! Should Bluey trust Merlin or not? _Well, he certainly wasn't a sorcerer himself…' _Ah, the irony… Let me know whether he should trust him in your reviews! x


	38. Anticipated

**Author's Note:** Another short chapter and yet more POVs! Oh huzzah! Should get some points across though ;D Oh yeah, and what is this 'secret' Ceira's talking about? Could this be yet another plot point? Ooohhh, maybe! Well, again, let me know what you think Ceira's secret is in your reviews! Really wanna hear what you think! x

**Awesome Story I've just Discovered!: **OK, I was just scouting FanFic, as you do, when I noticed this Fic. Read the first chapter and loved it. Read the next two chapters and did a half hour session of squeeing ;P It's called 'The Joker and the Thief' by 'BaddestWolf' and it's another Merlin-thief Fic but in the modern day. It's A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! Please read! x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Thirty Eight

Anticipated

She had never told anyone in her entire life. She had never dared to. Ceira had been trying not to think about it for so long she had nearly forgotten about it. But something deep inside her still whispered it in her ear, so quietly that she could easily ignore it; but it was always there. With Emrys around it had sank even deeper within her, as if it was going into hibernation, but now it was awake. Wide awake. She didn't know where she had been told about it, all she remembered was knowing. Not being told, not discovering it for herself. Just knowing. When she experienced strong feelings of fear or anger, something happened. Something dreadful. Something terrible. Something that she couldn't bare thinking about. And if Emrys was there, he would know. No, it was too horrific for him to know about. Ceira couldn't let him know. She wouldn't let herself get scared. She would be strong and not give in. Ceira took a breath and bit her lip, closing her eyes. She wouldn't be scared. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

But then Emrys probably wouldn't even try to save her. He probably didn't even care for her. She was just a servant girl after all. As if he would risk himself for her. She was stupid for even hoping he would come. She would just have to face this one on her own. And she would face it with valour.

~xox~

Emrys could sense something was different in Camelot. All of the citizens seemed on edge and nervous. The castle also seemed to be anxious and tense about something. He could sense it with that mystery sixth sense he had always had. From his standby hideout in a tree at the edge of the forest, he had been much closer to the city and had been able to observe the goings on much better. And from what he had seen, he knew something was going on. Something that was making everyone uneasy. Emrys had tried not to think about it and had instead tried to focus on thinking of a way to break into the castle and rescue Ceira without magic and without getting caught himself. He had to admit, he hadn't thought of anything yet but it was mainly down to the edgy feeling coming from the castle. He had to find out what was happening. It might have been nothing but Emrys doubted the people would make such a great deal over just a little thing. No. this was big and he was sure to find out sooner or later. The only thing was, he had this horrible feeling that it was something to do with him.

~xox~

**Author's Note:** Ooohhhh, what could be happening in the depths of Camelot? Could it have something to do with Emrys? Or maybe Ceira? Hmm, so many questions! So maybe you could review, for sweet little me? :D x

**LBB (Little Blue Button) Mini-Story:** Right, I think I might get quite a few upset reviews from this but here goes. I'm really sorry guys but I'm afraid I'm going to have to delete the LBB feature. I recently received a review from someone who's really showed me that having two stories in one Fic is not such a great idea. It was all just too much and it kind of took the edge off my main story :/ Also, it's against FanFiction rules :S

But anyway, please say goodbye to our little blue button story as I shall not be writing any more. But he will always be with us really as the little blue ray of joy that sits at the bottom of our screen just waiting for a little click ;) So maybe, just to give it a real farewell, give it a little click, eh? Sorry again for all those die-hard LBB fans and feel free to rant at me in your reviews! x


	39. Despair

**Author's Note:** Oooohhhh, what happening here? Yes, finally some action! But what will happen? Will anyone die? Will I get lots of hate-mail? Hopefully not! Well, there's only one way to find out what's really going happen… Read people, read like you've never read before! And maybe throw a little review in there for me too? x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Thirty Nine

Despair

The crowd were like a swarm of owls staring with accusing, unflinching eyes. It was just like what Emrys must have felt. She pushed down the fear that was threatening her and had been for the last half hour. Ceira just kept her head down and allowed the guards to escort her though the crowd towards the platform that was recently seeing a large rise in usage. She stepped up the steps and pressed her back against the pyre. The people were watching her intently. Ceira knew why they were more nervous about this execution than Emrys'. He had had magic but hadn't been able to use it due to the Dark Magic chain. She had magic and was free to use it. Ceira wouldn't though, she wanted to show that she wasn't afraid. One of the guards slipped behind her and wrapped a thick rope tightly round her wrists, securing them to the stake. He knotted it multiple times and then left the podium. Now it was time for Uther's big speech.

"This girl before you has betrayed Camelot. As some of you will know, she used to serve Prince Arthur as his servant girl. But now it has become apparent that she has shown disloyalty towards the kingdom of Camelot. She would rather practice magic than serve the Prince. This will not go unpunished. She will have her life taken from her by the flames and if she even attempts to use any form of magic then there will be consequences. She has also been known to be working in alliance with the Thief. She is the reason he still threatens our kingdom now. She will be burned today for the good of the kingdom and to fight towards the defeat of magic," Uther thundered to the grounds below from his high balcony. He looked across at Arthur and nodded earnestly. Arthur smirked victoriously down at her. That look said it all. _You broke my heart, now you will pay the price with your life. _He raised his hand ominously. Ceira's breathing was shaky and ragged. Her heart was pounding so hard she was surprised the whole platform didn't thump with it. The people waited for Arthur's signal in anticipation, their eyes stabbing at her like arrows fired at full speed from crossbows. _Don't get scared. You know what will happen. Don't be scared. It will all be over in a minute. Don't worry. It will be over soon. _Her silent comforts weren't working. She could feel herself shaking with fear. Suddenly, Arthur's hand dropped. He might as well have stabbed her through the heart.

~xox~

As soon as the torch touched the mounds of kindling, it erupted into a fiery blaze. The flames illuminated the shadowy walls of the courtyard as the dusk settled itself. Ceira was surrounded by growing heat. She couldn't control the fear now. It was rising with the flames, getting ever closer and more intense. Suddenly images started flashing up in front of her eyes. The flames seemed to infiltrate through and dance in between the pictures. She saw her old home, her starting on her journey to Camelot, being appointed Arthur's servant girl. The flames seemed to jump up and singe the edges of the images as soon as they had appeared. Then it jumped forward about two years to the present where she was delivering food to the Thief. That was the first time she had ever laid eyes on him, then her talking to him for the first time, then her telling him about her life, rescuing him from the execution, then there was the kiss. This image took an extra long time to disappear and be replaced by another one, but she relished in it all the same. But then it was gone and replaced by Arthur snatching her away and her being thrown in the dungeons, then Arthur's kiss. This seemed a world away from what her and Emrys had experienced. It was forced and harsh, unlike Emrys' warm, comforting, gentle kiss. But all too soon they were gone and replaced by Emrys' and Arthur's fight, then blasting Arthur into the opposite wall and Arthur's bewildered look, then her being put on trial and finally her being tied tightly to the stake. Then the flames engulfed all of these and swallowed them up into the fiery inferno, that she realised was now creeping up on her. She struggled frantically against the rope, now truly terrified. She could feel her skin growing hotter and hotter. Then she realised that the hem of her dress was beginning to singe. She could feel the fear inside her bubbling and mounting up in an uncontrollable mass. There was no stopping it now. She could feel the chains that she had been securing it down with being ripped apart and rising up and taking her over. Her secret was about to come out.

But then there was a scream. A shrill, drawn out scream that made everyone look round. _No, it couldn't be happening now. _But before she could look up from the flames a huge, unintelligible yell echoed out over the courtyard and a vast wave of force that would have knocked her over if it weren't for the stake that was still standing high above the people flashed across the courtyard.

~xox~

**Author's Note:** *Jaw drops to the floor* Who is this mysterious magic man? Will he save Ceira? Please review! x


	40. Hostile

**Author's Note:** Well, BIG chapter here J Just what you guys want! Right, I'll let the chapter speak for itself and let you read! Review maybe? There's certainly enough to review on! x

**Colin Morgan on BBC 2!:** I think I've just died and gone to Heaven! I'm going to get a lot of complaints from my neighbours because I've just done the biggest string of fan girl squeals as Colin's beautiful face showed up on the screen and his adorable accent came from my TV! Really makes the atmosphere seem tragic with those A-M-A-Z-I-N-G acting skills. Colin Morgan, I love you! xoxoxox

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Forty

Hostile

Emrys had been sat quietly in his tree, attempting for the umpteenth time to pry the chain from off his wrist. Nothing had worked. It seemed impossible. But then something had interrupted his efforts at prising off the chain. Large crowds of people were swarming up to the main gates of the castle, all of them buzzing with inaudible gossip. It seemed that the whole population of the city of Camelot was crowding into the courtyard. Why were they all going into the courtyard at nightfall? Emrys would have to go and see what all the commotion was about. He had climbed down from his tree but had soon risen off the ground again by clambering up onto one of the rooftops and making his way from there. He had sneaked silently alongside the humming crowd as they filed into the gates. He heard the faint booms of Uther bellowing out some proud speech. He hadn't taken much notice. He never did listen to Uther much. Emrys went to turn back, it was probably just Uther making a big fuss. Just before he could turn round he noticed something rising from inside the courtyard. Emrys frowned and stared at it. It was smoke. Dark, thick, black smoke billowing up in large quantities. But why was it there and what was Uther burning that had attracted so many people? Uther never burnt anything in the courtyard apart from… No.

As soon as Emrys figured out what it was he sprinted along the rest of the houses, jumping between gaps that must have been at least the length of a jousting lance. At last he reached the gate and clambered up to the top. He gazed down to see what was happening below. The crowd was huge, all staring at the large pyre that was positioned on a platform in the middle. A platform that Emrys knew all too well. Flames danced menacingly around the stake to which there was figure tied to it. Emrys squinted down through the smoke and the growing flames to see who it was. No… Ceira.

Emrys glanced round to see if there was anything he could use to stop the flames. Nothing. He then looked down at the Dark Magic chain that was still coiled round his wrist. Hate filled him. How could Arthur do such a thing? He was stood up there now glaring down at Ceira with his father. Ceira's cries were being deflected by the blaze that was starting to engulf her. If only he could use his magic. If only he could get this chain off somehow. But then something hit him. Something that could save this whole situation. A chance. Emrys suddenly remembered what he knew about chains like this one. They restrained the user from using all magic…apart from Dark Magic. Emrys knew what he must do. He only knew a few Dark Magic spells but they had to work. Ceira's life was at stake. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the words of the spell. Emrys held his chained hand up to the sky and glared down at Ceira, directing all his emotion toward her.

"_Alíhtan déaþscúa, ádeorcian drýcræft, estmére!" _

The magic exploded out of him. He felt a huge impulse of forceful energy burst out of him. The power, the Dark Magical power, that surged down his arm thrilled him. The words merged themselves together, flowing as easily as a river. It sounded as if he had studied the spell for months and knew it off by heart. He peered through the slits of his eyes hesitantly, then seeing what had happened, opened his eyes fully and stared round at the courtyard. Most of the people had been knocked to the ground and those who hadn't had been forced down to their knees. Uther and Arthur had grasped the battlements in front of them just in time and were just getting back to their feet. A few of the flames had been extinguished but were growing back as soon as they had been put out. Emrys looked down at his wrist. The Dark Magic chain was hanging off it, one of the links shattered open. A wisp of black smoke was curling up from the breakage as if it was its taking it's dying breath of air.

~xox~

Ceira blinked her eyes open from the huge surge that had attacked her and everyone else in the courtyard, including Uther and Arthur who were staring round bewilderedly, looking for the source.

It was Emrys. He was stood above the main gate glowering down at the scene in front of him. Uther and Arthur had seen who it was. Arthur's face had gained a pale complexion of ashen chalk and the expression of pure disbelief and terror. Ceira almost smirked but the flames licking up her were enough to keep her expression to a look of horror and panic. Ceira noticed that the Dark Magic chain that had imprisoned Emrys for so long was now was hanging limply off his wrist, broken. Emrys had used Dark Magic to remove it. He looked round at what had happened and leapt down from the significant height. He landed on his feet as always and started striding through the crowd towards her. The people parted fearfully in front of him, forming a pathway as he approached. Arthur and Uther just stood, stunned, giving no signs of calling in any of the guards. And even if he did Ceira doubted that they would make any movement, they too were too shocked to move. As Emrys moved he held up his hand to the flames. They were beginning to lick up Ceira's arms, scalding her skin. _"Drysnan ácwencian," _Emrys said in a low voice. Nothing happened. Emrys kept on walking but the flames kept on burning. It had gone wrong. Nothing was going to save her.

Suddenly, the blaze grew up into a huge inferno of heat, walls of flames surrounding her and closing in, ready to eat her up. Then, as suddenly as they had appeared, the flames shrank to the ground and simmered out. Then there was Emrys waiting for her._"Onbindán." _The rope securing her to the pyre fell to the floor limply. Emrys grabbed her hand and they both leapt off the platform, heading towards the gate. At the sight of his captive escaping, Arthur seemed to come back to his senses.

"Guards, close the gate and arrest them!" he called down from the balcony. The guards instantly jumped out of their hypnotisation and sprang to the doors. No. They were almost there. Emrys tugged her along even faster, desperately trying to make it. There were guards running at them from all directions, trying to grasp hold of them. Emrys weaved skilfully through them, determined to get to freedom. But something was wrong. Ceira felt something inside her starting to awaken after so many years. It coursed through her to every inch of her body. No. Not now. Not when they were so close. They were only a few feet from the gates now. Emrys threw out his hand and yelled a spell. The guards pushing one side of the gate were launched off their feet and slammed into the opposite wall. Emrys did the same to the other side of guards so that the gate was left open to them. Ceira could feel the thing inside her beginning to get to it's feet. It seemed to grow stronger the closer they got to freedom. Arthur was yelling desperate commands to the guards now, determined not to let his prisoner go. The gates were in touching distance now. Emrys gave one last burst of speed, dragging Ceira with him, and they were through, leaving the stunned courtyard behind them.

~xox~

But they couldn't stop yet. Guards, Knights and probably soon, Arthur himself, were chasing him. Ceira tried to slow down but Emrys' grasp was too strong. The feeling was taking her over. She could feel something inside her changing. Emrys slithered through the labyrinth of houses, heading towards the shelter of the forest. The trees and shadows were their allies there. Arthur's men would find it hard to follow them, no matter how long and how hard they searched. Leon's voice called over the rushed stomps of guards' feet which told her the Knights had now joined the chase. If they had caught up then Arthur would be sure to follow soon. Abruptly, Emrys turned to the left and bounded up onto a low roof. Ceira was forced to follow, even though the thing taking her over was telling her to stop. Emrys then sprinted across the rooftops, climbing higher and higher above the streets. Half of the fleet behind them had pursued them up to the rooftops and were gaining on them. Emrys pulled her on even more, not used to losing a chase. Ceira took a breath and gave one last push. They both ran full speed now, matching each other's paces. The gap between them and the Knights was opening rapidly. Ceira suddenly heard another voice in amongst the yelled commands. Arthur had caught up with the chase and was pursuing them on the rooftops also. Though this wasn't as bad as it could be as the gap between them was now at least five houses. Their huge numbers were preventing them from keeping the pace up. Ceira could feel her whole insides wrenching painfully as they jumped another house. Abruptly, she stopped dead and leaned against a chimney. Emrys skidded to a halt beside her and stared urgently down at her.

"Ceira, come on, we've got to keep moving. We're almost to the forest. Come on Ceira. Please," begged Emrys. Ceira shook her head taking rushed breaths.

"I-I can't. Emrys… There's something I should have told you about a long time ago. I'm-I'm not the same as you. I'm not the same as anyone. I…I…" But Ceira never got to finish her sentence. She yelled out a bloodcurdling scream and dropped onto all fours. Emrys stepped back from her but still looked concerned. Ceira flashed a look up to see how far away the onslaught was. They were less than three houses away now, there were at least twenty of them. She stared back down at the tiles below her. Pain was consuming her body now, every inch of her burning like fire. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and she felt a huge wave of agony that she was sure would burst out of her skin. Then it was gone and she was stood there at least a metre higher than she had been. Jet black fur covered what had just been pale skin and her nails were now huge claws at the ends of four paws. Her teeth were now fangs, a bushy tail had grown from the base of her spine and two huge, bat-like, spine-lined wings had sprouted from her shoulder blades. She could sense Emrys stepping back and staring in horror behind her. She hadn't wanted him to find out like this. She hadn't wanted him to find out at all.

~xox~

**Author's Note:** Bit of a large cliffy there, yeah… Sorry bout that… :S Well something for you to look forward to anyway J Please review? Pwees? *Puppy eyes* x


	41. Discovered

**Author's Note:** Just reading over this chapter, I think the action scenes get a bit tedious and samey… But that's just my opinion! If you feel the same, review! And if you don't, review! ;D

And to all of those who reviewed saying that they though Ceira was like Freya in 'The Lady of the Lake', well done! Though you're not exactly right, you're pretty close. She's got the wings the same but Ceira's got the body of a wolf J

But I have to say, even before the last chapter came out, I owe a big congrats to 'serial blogger' who guessed that Ceira was a shape shifter straight away! *Gives rosette and cookie* Good show, old boy!

So, we see a bit of what Emrys thinks of this new 'development' in the story here so hope you enjoy that! Also, a bit of an action scene! Though, don't expect much, actions scenes are not my forté :/

Review and let me know just how bad I am at action and fight scenes? x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Forty One

Discovered

Emrys stared up at the huge creature that stood where Ceira had just been crouching. That couldn't be Ceira. What he had just seen hadn't been real. He was in some mad dream or having a strange hallucination and in a moment he would wake up and he would still be in his tree. But this wasn't a dream. Or a hallucination. This was real. The beast that stood before him was Ceira.

She turned to him and gave him a sorrowful look with her big black eyes. Emrys couldn't return anything. He was stunned into a permanent expression of disbelief beneath his hood. The vast, wolf-like creature gave a moan and turned back to the guards who had finally reached the house that they had stalled at, but had stopped in their tracks to gaze up at the monster that blocked their path. Ceira gave a low warning growl. A couple of them took a step back but most of them raised their weapons, showing they were ready to fight, Arthur included. Emrys glanced at Ceira to see what she would do. Surely she wouldn't stand and fight these men? They had been trained for years to battle against anything that stood before them. How could she possibly beat them? Despite this, astonishingly, Ceira stepped forward, accepting the challenge.

Someone suddenly rushed out of the crowd, brandishing their sword wildly. Emrys had to squint past Ceira's bushy tail to see who it was. Percival. He should have known. He dashed forward, yelling some sort of battle cry. When he was close enough, Ceira just batted him aside with her shield sized paw. He went hurtling off the edge of the roof and plummeted to the ground. There was a couple of seconds before there was a clatter of a sword then a thump of his body hitting the ground, a muffled crunch also audible. Emrys flinched away from the sound. The crowd looked stunned but still willing to fight. A couple more guards stepped forward. Ceira swiped him aside and confronted the other. He swallowed nervously but still held his sword shakily aloft. Ceira snapped at him but he did a forward roll out of the way. Ceira then gave a follow up snap and caught him unaware. He staggered back, clutching the deep wound in his shoulder. The other Knights and guards stared at the blood now trickling from Ceira's fangs. Suddenly the whole crowd advanced on her, wielding their swords at her. Arthur fought his way to the front and held his sword up to the beast's throat. Ceira gave a huge roar, displaying the rows of knife-sharp teeth lining her jaws. She reared up on her back legs, waving her talons in front of her defensively. The Knights and guards backed away at this, obviously not expecting such an uproar. She dropped back down to her feet and glowered at the little people who cowered in front of her. Arthur, seeing that his army had been spooked into backing away, stepped forward and raised his sword above his head.

"Attack!" The whole army charged forward, pointing their weapons directly at her.

Ceira launched most of them off the edge with her paws but there were too many. Emrys could see a couple sneaking out of Ceira's range of view and raising their swords to strike her. Emrys couldn't just stand there. He would have to do something. He threw out his hand towards one of the guards and felt his eyes flash golden as he uttered a spell.

"_Fléoge."_ They were launched off their feet and blasted off the roof over the edge. Emrys then did the same to another guard who was threatening to slice through Ceira's shoulder. Ceira seemed like she couldn't hold the ambush of people away for much longer. She had moved back even further now, backing away from the sea of pointing weapons. She was fighting a losing battle. Emrys would have to go and join the fight. Just as he was about to raise his hand to cast another spell, someone grabbed him from behind and yanked his arms back. Emrys struggled against the iron grip but it was no use. Emrys yelled out in panic and tried to kick out at the person who had sneaked up on him. They kneed him in the back at this which made him double over with pain. But his cry had already been heard. Ceira had swung round to confront the person who was restraining Emrys. The person holding Emrys obviously hadn't expected Ceira to be so protective over him and backed up rapidly, dragging Emrys with them. Ceira glowered down at the person and let out a clearly audible growl. The person's hands were beginning to shake but they still held Emrys tightly. She began to advance on the person, her footsteps surprisingly silent in proportion to her size. The person who held him hurriedly unsheathed his sword and held it up in front of him, still gripping Emrys with a stern hand. Ceira raised one of her clawed paws and swiped at the person, careful not to touch Emrys. The man dodged and wielded his sword again, ready for another attack. Ceira took another swing but he dodged again. Ceira let out a roar and took one final swipe which he dodged yet again. Emrys was surprised the crowd behind Ceira wasn't still attacking while she was distracted. They seemed to be allowing the person holding him to do his part. He must be a good combatant if he had dodged all these blows and if the rest of the Knights were confident enough that he was a good enough fighter to just stand by and let him get on with it. Ceira pounced forward, baring her teeth and sunk them into the person's arm. There was a cry of pain and the person withdrew, doubling over in agony. He stayed there for a couple of seconds, just recovering. Then he rose back up, staring at Ceira. The person suddenly launched themselves forward, loosening their grip on Emrys and thrusting their sword forward. Emrys looked away to see if he could struggle out of the grip. He regretted it straight away. There was a gut wrenching howl of agony from Ceira. Emrys burst free of the grasp of the person and stared up in horror to see what had happened to her. She was limping backwards, holding her left paw off the ground. A gaping, deep wound stood out from her fur, slashing across her shoulder.

"No!" Emrys screamed out, falling to his knees. Ceira staggered back, moaning in pain. Emrys finally saw who had first sight of the person who had been holding him down and who had stabbed Ceira. Arthur. He stood proudly looking at his damage, his bloodied sword lying at his feet. Emrys wanted to rush forward and grab him but Arthur had already turned towards him and was picking up his sword slowly. Emrys crawled backwards along the roof helplessly. Arthur strode right up to his feet and stared triumphantly down at him. He just stared for a moment but them slid his sword over him and pressed it against his chest.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," Arthur uttered detestably.

"I'm not going to beg to you Arthur. So much arrogance, so much hate for the world. You're just like your father, only I hate you more," Emrys hissed spitefully. Arthur's eyes flinched at this.

"Then so be it. You brought this on yourself, Thief. I will finally get my revenge." Arthur drew his sword up above him and brought it plummeting down towards Emrys' chest. Emrys squeezed his eyes shut. He just hoped it would be quick.

**Author's Note:** And another big cliff-hanger, sorry! But then, it does keep you wanting more! I'm just that evil, MWAH HA HA, MWAH HA HA HA HA! *Coughs and splutters* Ahem, sorry about that guys…

12Hey I just met you,

And this is crazy.

But I like comments,

So review this maybe?

Lyrical genius at work ;D x


	42. Salvaged

**Author's Note:** Explanation chapter? Is that what you'd call it? Well, I guess if this was a 2 parter this would be the end of part 1 J So, hope you liked part 1 guys! Review it maybe? x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Forty Two

Salvaged

No pain came. Suddenly, Ceira let out a huge roar that made everyone start. Emrys squinted through one eye, then opened both to see that Arthur had frozen. He turned slowly but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. Ceira's black, wolf eyes blazed a violent, fire gold. Arthur was blasted off his feet and off the roof. Ceira just watched the place where Arthur had flew from until her eyes returned back to normal. She then turned on what was left of the 'army' and growled. Most of them hastily jumped down from the substantial height of the roof and retreated while some just threw themselves off, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. Emrys leaned back thankfully. Ceira leapt off the roof and waited for Emrys to follow. He landed down beside her silently. They walked. Just walked towards the forest. No talking. Nothing needed saying. They would discuss it when they were undercover. Their sanctuary.

There was a bright flash of light and Ceira stood back in her human form. Her dark hair, her scarlet lips, her deep eyes, her crimson dress had all returned to normal. There was no jet black fur, no clawed paws, no fangs protruding from her mouth, no tail wagging behind her and no skeletal wings sprouting from her back. The only thing that had stayed changed was her secret. It was no longer a secret. Ceira just stared at the ground. She couldn't meet Emrys' gaze. He must hate her for not telling him and must be terrified at her for what she was. Ceira had been surprised that he hadn't turned and ran as soon as he saw her in her other form. He must have been saving it for now, when he could tell her how much he despised her. Ceira readied herself for the onslaught of hatred and closed her eyes. Instead of the harsh, punishing hands she thought would be grasping her, they pulled her in close and hugged her. Pain flashed through her left shoulder, it was still bleeding heavily. She hugged back, even though she couldn't understand where this newfound affection was coming from. Emrys held her close and cradled her in his warm arms. Ceira embraced him tighter, wanting him to squeeze all the negativity out of her. It didn't remove all of it but it was good enough. They broke apart and stared at each other. "I thought you would be angry. I thought you would hate me. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I-I just… didn't want to lose you," admitted Ceira. Emrys smiled weakly.

"I could never hate you and I understand why you didn't want to tell me. It's OK," Emrys comforted her. Ceira smiled back faintly.

"How long have you been like this?"

"For as long as I can remember.""Don't you remember someone telling you or you finding out?"

"Nope, I just… always knew."

"So what made you change?"

"I change when I'm feeling a strong emotion of fear or anger. And I mean really strong. Like, close-to-death strong. Or I can change whenever I want to. I'm a shape shifter." Emrys was quiet for a moment, taking in this brand new information about her.

"Can you fly?" Emrys asked. At Ceira's confused silence, Emrys expanded his question, "I mean, I guessed that you could with the wings and stuff. I know it's a bit of a stupid question…" he said. Ceira smiled fondly.

"I don't know. I've only ever shifted about twice in my life and I've never tried flying," Ceira admitted nervously.

"Why don't you try now?" Emrys asked curiously.

"No. We're on the run now Emrys. We've got to keep our heads down. Anyway, I've never tried before and it might not even work. And, to be honest, I'm too scared," Ceira confessed. Emrys nodded slowly. "So what happens now?" Ceira sighed, beginning to walk through the trees, Emrys at her side.

"We go back to my hideout and lie low for a few days. Then we take our revenge," Emrys said darkly.

"What? What revenge?" Ceira asked, utterly confused.

"We can't just let him get away with this, I mean look what Arthur did to your arm," he indicated the still bleeding wound on her shoulder. Ceira clutched it painfully. "We have to fight back."

Ceira half agreed with what he said. She hated Arthur for trying to kill both her and Emrys but then she just wanted to stay as far away from him as she could.

"OK, if you think it's the right thing to do," Ceira said unsurely. Emrys stopped and held her tenderly in front of him.

"Ceira, I will never forgive Arthur for trying to kill you. If it had just been me I would have left it but now that he's threatening you… I can't let him. We can't live our lives being fugitives," Emrys reasoned.

"We could…" suggested Ceira. Emrys shook his head dismissively and carried on walking.

"I couldn't live knowing that Arthur would still be looking for us. For you…" Emrys said. They kept walking in silence, deeper into the forest. They were both delved in between their own thoughts, turning concepts of revenge over in their minds.

Arthur's head felt like it had been hit at full speed with a lance. He blinked around, staring at his surroundings, desperately trying to recall what had happened before he had lost consciousness. Nothing came at first but then odd images started rising to the top of his memory. Emrys, Ceira, the creature. Surely that couldn't have been Ceira? But he had seen it with his own eyes. Ceira had been lying there then there had been a blinding light and then there was a vast beast standing where Ceira had just disappeared. It didn't make sense. Surely she couldn't have kept that sort of secret for so long. But she had.

"Sire, I know this sounds stupid but… was all of that real?" Leon asked as he pulled him up from the ground.

"I've been thinking that too. I wish it hadn't," Arthur rasped ruefully.

"But the girl… she's a shape shifter," Leon exclaimed as they began to walk back towards the castle.

"It appears so," Arthur remarked emotionlessly, staring straight ahead.

"Is everything alright Sire?"

"Yes, fine." There was a pause and Leon seemed to be contemplating something.

"So what do we do now Sire?" he asked.

"We wait." Arthur had been thinking about this as well. At first he had wanted to chase after them and keep fighting, then he had wanted to leave the pair of them and not waste any more of his time on them. Now he had a different idea.

"But, Sire. What do you mean wait?" Leon asked confusedly as they hopped down from the rooftops.

"Just what I said. We'll wait," Arthur repeated.

"Wait for what?" Leon asked, even more confused. Arthur rounded on him and looked him in the eyes seriously.

"I know they're up to something Leon. They wouldn't just leave like that was the end of it. No, Emrys would want to take revenge. And whatever they do, we'll be ready. Especially now that they've got Ceira's shape shifting abilities, they'll be stronger than ever," Arthur explained. He released him and went back to striding towards the castle.

"But, why don't we just go after them and catch them before they try anything then?" Leon asked, catching up with him.

"Because I don't want to go looking for trouble and if we act as if we're not bothering to go and look for them, they'll think that we'll have our defences down so they won't make such a huge effort in whatever they're going to do," Arthur replied. Leon must have realised that Arthur had thought hard about this because he went off shortly after with a brief 'Yes Sire'. Arthur kept walking towards the drawbridge, dreading what his father would make of all this. Arthur had also been debating whether to tell his father of the night's events straight away or to wait until the morning. He had decided to wait. Arthur was already in a bad mood without another lecture off his father. He would get a good night's sleep and deliberate how he was to prepare the kingdom for anything that Emrys and his new shape shifting accomplice had up their sleeves tomorrow.

**Author's Note:** Hmm, so who's going to break first? Emrys and Ceira or Arthur and his Knights? Something for you to contemplate! Review? Pleeaaaassseeee! x


	43. Primed

**Author's Note:** Oh, what could Ceira and Arthur be planning? Well, we get a bit of a hint in this chapter - huzzah! Sorry, I'm really tired and I don't think that my fingers will be able to type another big A/N :/ Sorry… But it's pretty self-explanatory J Review for little old me? x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Forty Three

Primed

That night was one of the worst ones Ceira could remember. Her closed eyelids seemed to be no protection from the terrible chains of images that haunted her through the nightmares. Images of the previous evening flashed around, spinning in and out of sight, teasing and taunting her. First there were flames. Terrible flames that jumped up and licked over her skin, playing with their food before they swallowed it up. They then gave way to pictures of her changing into the horrific, bloodthirsty, winged, wolf-like beast that she was. Ceira could tell Emrys' face had been full of terror and disbelief under that hood… full of fear. She had woken screaming. Sweat dampened her skin and her whole body was shaking. Within a second Emrys had come through the drape and was by her side. He took up her violently shaking hand and held it tight in his own.

"It's OK Ceira. I'm here now. It's Emrys. You're safe. What happened?" Emrys comforted her. Ceira took a couple of shuddery breaths to steady herself and looked up at Emrys.

"It was just a nightmare. I'm fine now. Thanks Emrys." She smiled gingerly up at him.

"Well as long as you're OK," he got to his feet and glanced around him. "Well it's time to get up anyway so I'll go and look for some firewood," Emrys said, stretching. He exited the tent silently and Ceira heard him muttering the incantations that would allow him out of the force field. Last night he had altered the spells so that they would allow her through as well. He had also made it so if someone did breach the shelter then the alarm would sound in her head too. She heard him head off into the distance, rustling the leaves only slightly beneath his feet. Ceira brushed her hair off her face and sat up in the bundle of sheets that acted as a bed. Ceira had tried to persuade Emrys to sleep in the bed and she would sleep outside but he had had none of it. So now Emrys slept in the tree just outside the shelter quite happily. She stood up and made her way out of the tent. She stepped over to the small pile of sticks that was the remnants of last night's fire. It was colder this morning. Much colder. Autumn was definitely starting to give way to its sister Winter. Even a couple of the twigs on the pile had lines of hoarfrost streaking them. Ceira held her hand out over the heap and muttered a spell.

"_Fléonge,"_ the twigs burst into flame and Ceira flinched. She still had flashbacks of that horrific time whenever she saw fire. Emrys had had to hug her close for the whole time they had the fire lit last night. He understood, he knew what it felt like being tied to that pyre and coming within inches of death. Ceira made her way over to the stream that ran close by to the hideout. She splashed her face with the shimmering water and drew in a sharp breath when it hit her skin. It was icy cold. She came back to the fire shivering. Emrys was there stacking thicker sticks up against the now blazing fire.

"You started this on your own?" he questioned without looking up, sensing her presence.

"Yeah, I mean with all that's going on I can't afford to be scared of a bit of fire," she said. Emrys nodded, standing up and looking at her.

"That reminds me, we'll have to start making preparations for our revenge on Arthur. If we're going to defeat him, we're going to need to prepare for it," Emrys said.

"Prepare for what? What are we going to do?" asked Ceira.

"We're going to need an army to take down Arthur," Emrys said, starting to pace up and down in front of the fire. "And not just any old army. One that will overthrow Arthur, his father and the whole kingdom. An army of magic."

Arthur bit his lip as he stepped out of his father's chambers. He couldn't say he hadn't expected it. Uther hadn't been as angry as Arthur had anticipated but for what his father had lacked in frustration he had made up for in time. Arthur had been stuck in there for at least half an hour, having to nod and acknowledge each of his father's words to make it look like he was listening. In reality his mind had been way beyond that room. He had been wondering how he would prepare his Knights for the upcoming… well he didn't know. That was part of the problem. It was all very well telling them to up their game and that they would have to work extra hard but it all seemed a little pointless when you didn't know what you were actually preparing for. Even as he thought now, his Knights were training harder than they ever had before, practising everything to do with fighting. Sword combat, mounted fighting, unarmed combat, they were doing it all. Arthur asked that a group of his best guards would join them in their training. Despite all that he did, Arthur still felt like all this was a little futile. Yes he had a large army and his Knights were no doubt the best for miles, although Arthur had to keep reminding himself of who he was actually up against. A great and powerful sorcerer and a shape shifting sorceress. He had fought against magic before and his weapons had been rendered useless. He just hoped, prayed, that those times wouldn't repeat themselves.

**Author's Note:** Oh poor little (not so) innocent, oblivious Arthur… Reviewww? x


	44. Perilous

**OMG 200 REVIEWS!:** I genuinely can't believe it! Always thought that my story would have been one of those ones that gets a couple of reviews at first but then shrinks back away by chapter three : ) But no, I totally underestimated you gorgeous, beautiful, fantastic, lovely, stunning, amazing, utterly fabulous people who read and review my stories without fail!

A big thanks to serial blogger, Niyin, Glimfire, lord starlight, Magic Cabbage, Sangita, Neyah444, SilverMoonEyes23, van-maniac and loaadddsss of other dazzling people out there who have made me soo happy! Most of these people have been following this story from day one and have made me grin so much I've thought my dimples were going to be embedded in my brain ;D So thanks again to everyone who have read and reviewed this story!

OK, stupidly-long thank you speech over! x

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, these chapters are going to start getting longer so beware! This chapter shows just what sort of an army Emrys is planning to build up here. I thought that maybe some of the travelling and riding scenes got a bit tedious and the conversation Emrys has with a certain magical creature may be a bit abrupt and short : / Right, please review and let me know if things got a bit longwinded or if you really liked it : ) Thanks everyone! x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Forty Four

Perilous

Emrys had been gone for a while. She gazed down at the large map stretched in front of her. She and Emrys had been scouring it before for 'places they would have to stop off'. Emrys had said they needed an army but Ceira hadn't quite anticipated the scale of this army. About half an hour before, he had told her he was going to go and get some supplies for the journey. Ceira didn't know exactly what sort of supplies they would need but he had let him go anyway.

"So what do you think? Which one do you want?" Emrys' voice came unexpectedly from behind. Ceira whipped round and stared at him. But as soon as she saw what he was talking about her face broke into a wide grin.

"They're beautiful," Ceira breathed.

"They're both geldings so you can pick whichever one you want. This is Kelpie and this is Griffin." He gently shook the reins of each of them in turn, showing her which was which. Harnessed to the reins were two stunning, black geldings. The one that he had indicated as Griffin had a glossy black coat and small white star half-hidden by his neat forelock.

Meanwhile, Kelpie was completely different. Although he was also inky black, he had no white markings, and even if he did you wouldn't be able to see them beneath his huge forelock that flopped over his eyes and halfway down his face. His overgrown mane hung way past his neck along with his tail that brushed the ground as he stood there. Floor-length feather lined his hooves and he had deep dark eyes, just like her own. They were both so alike but different at the same time. But there was something about Kelpie that Ceira couldn't take her eyes off. She stroked her fingers gently over his nose and he whickered softly. Ceira tilted her head and looked at him.

"I love them both but I think I'll take Kelpie," Ceira said, smiling as the horse began to lick her fingers fondly.

"OK then Griffin. It looks like you're stuck with me," Emrys sighed, patting the horse's neck.

"Where did you get them from?" she asked taking Kelpie from him and starting to tie him to a nearby tree.

"I don't think Camelot will notice if it's missing a couple of it's horses," Emrys replied casually. Ceira was sure that a sly grin flashed over Emrys' face beneath that hood.

"I'm guessing that you learnt their names from their stable doors then?"

"Yep."

Ceira smiled and shook her head.

"So what are we taking on this journey then?" Ceira asked, rolling up the map handing it to Emrys. Emrys tucked it beneath his cloak and shrugged.

"To be honest I can't think of anything we would need. Oh, wait a second." Emrys ducked into the hideout and was back out again straight away. He was tucking something else into his cloak but didn't make any indication to what it was. "Well let's get going then." Emrys lead Griffin into the middle of the clearing and mounted him with ease, taking up the reins and adjusting the stirrups which Emrys must have stolen with the horses. Ceira did the same, lining Kelpie up next to Griffin and swinging herself up onto his back in one swift movement. She untangled the reins from Kelpie's mane and settled herself in the saddle. She nodded at Emrys to let him know she was ready to go. Emrys nodded back and murmured the spells to let them back out of the force field. Ceira gently kicked Kelpie into a trot and then a long-strided canter. Emrys lead the way in front, sitting comfortably on Griffin's lively canter. Soon they were weaving their way through the trees as though they had owned these horses for years.

"First stop, the Mountains of Isgard," Emrys called back.

Lancelot struck down one of the new guards for the umpteenth time. He lay upon the ground uselessly. Lancelot sighed and slid his eyes up to the sky.

"Come on then, one more time. I'll even blindfold myself, so you'd better get me," Lancelot said exasperatedly. As he crossed the field he passed Leon who was also trying to put one of the new guards through their paces. By the looks of it, Leon wasn't having much more luck than Lancelot. Leon looked up at Lancelot and rolled his eyes tediously. Lancelot nodded in agreement. These guards really had to up their game or they wouldn't have a chance on the battlefield. That was if they were training to go on the battlefield. Everyone had been left in the dark a little after Arthur had told them that morning that they had to prepare themselves as best they could and would have to work harder than they ever had before. Despite this he had said nothing about why they had had to do all this or what it was all for.

Lancelot grabbed the blindfold from the side of the field and held it up to his eyes. He tied it behind his head and held up his sword in front of him.

"OK, come on then. Don't worry about hurting me, just do your best." Lancelot swayed on the spot waving his sword gently in front of him awaiting someone to take a swing. Sure enough Lancelot heard running footsteps from behind him. Lancelot swung round and blocked the swipe which made an echoing clang ring out over the field. He blocked another and another, ducking a couple of times and even doing a forward roll over the ground and springing back up behind his opponent. Lancelot attacked with a couple more swings which were just about blocked in the last second. Lancelot could sense his opponent running out of options. There were a few more swipes and stabs before Lancelot ended the fight by kicking the guard to the ground and taking off his blindfold. Lancelot opened his mouth to scold the guard for not having quicker reactions but then decided not to.

"We've got a lot more work to do with you," he sighed simply.

The horses both slowed to a walk after a lengthy distance of canter. They both stretched down their necks and let the cool winter air flow over them. Emrys looked up through the trees ahead. He craned his neck further when he saw there was a gleam of daylight ahead. The sunlight had been finely filtered through the canopy above so they had been in half-darkness for the past hour. Ceira had noticed the light too as she came up beside him and smiled across at him.

"So, what exactly are we going to be doing in the Mountains of Isgard?" Ceira asked.

"We're going to be visiting a couple of the residents there. I know of groups of… people who could help us in our endeavours. You'll see when we get there," Emrys said briefly. He didn't want to reveal too much yet. She would see what he was talking about soon.

After about five minutes of slow walking they emerged from the forest and they finally felt the breeze back on their faces, even if it was icy cold and stung their skin. Emrys encouraged Griffin to speed back up to a canter. Griffin reluctantly obeyed and strode out through the tall grass that they now rode through. Ceira followed, Kelpie talking long strides behind. The Mountains of Isgard were soon within view, their peaks looking like shards of mirror stabbing up through the ground. The light reflected off the snowy summits and shone in the winter light. It took Emrys' eyes a couple of moments to adjust to the bright light before he could fully focus on them. He surveyed the land that still lay ahead that they would soon have to cross to reach the mountains. It was a considerable ride but if they kept up the pace they should be able to reach the bases in about two hours.

"We're going to climb those?" Ceira exclaimed. Emrys smiled.

"No. The people we want to find live at the base of the Northern Mountain which is the closest to where we are now," he heard Ceira breathe a thankful sigh of relief,

"but if we're going to get there any time soon we're going to have to speed up a bit," he called back. "Come on Griffin, just a bit faster," he murmured in the horse's ear. The gelding snorted unenthusiastically but accelerated into a gallop. Emrys sensed Kelpie speed up too, eager to follow his leader. Emrys readied himself for a high speed run across the grassy plains that lay before him.

The towering mountains cast a freezing shadow over whoever got too close to them, as if they though that if they transferred their iciness to those who passed, they would be able to get some of their warmth back. The grass that they had been galloping across for the past two hours was beginning to shrink away the further they walking into the shadow. Spying a thin path leading in between two of the smaller mountains. It looked like with one blow of the wind the peaks on either side would collapse in and block the way. Despite how treacherous it may look, they would have to follow it as it was the only visible way round to the base of the Northern Mountain. Emrys spurred his horse on between the mountains. Ceira followed reluctantly. Pebbles became dislodged at the top of the cliffs and came tumbling down, the clatter echoing round all of the mountains for what seemed like an age. Griffin's ears twitched round in every direction nervously. Emrys squeezed him on, not wanting to stay for any longer than he had to. The further they travelled down the path, the narrower it seemed to grow. It twisted this way and that, winding its way round the cliffs. Just as Emrys thought the path would get so narrow it would cease to exist, it bent abruptly round to the left. He heard Ceira breathe in sharply at the scene that may in front of them. It was a sort of well in between the mountains, about the size of the jousting arena but in a circular shape. All of the snow off the surrounding cliffs had gathered in the dip in the land in the bottom to make the ground coated in it. But the really terrifying things were the creatures that were perched around the edge of the clearing. They were everywhere, glaring down from every available perch and prowling around the ground, their feet sinking into the snow as they moved. They were fearsome looking creatures, every pair of amber eyes falling upon them threateningly as they entered the clearing. They had the head, front half of the body, front legs and wings of an eagle and the back half of the body, back legs and tail of a lion. Their feathers gleamed from the snow reflecting the light onto them and their tails flicked uneasily. They were Griffins. Emrys' horse, oblivious to their matching names, was still extremely nervous and was very reluctant to step forwards. There was a second of each side sizing up the other in silence. Emrys decided he'd better step forward or the Griffins may think that they were threatening them. Emrys squeezed his horse encouragingly forwards. Unwillingly, Griffin moved forward to confront the beasts. Emrys could feel every eye in the clearing boring into him, including Ceira's. Unexpectedly, one of the Griffins stepped forward also and held its head high to establish itself as the leader. Emrys bowed his head slightly without breaking eye contact with the creature, its golden eyes not escaping his gaze.

"_Íc béon Emrys, sé alor drýcræftiga ond mín æfenhlytta, Ceira. Hwæne sayt ðu?" _Emrys spoke clearly. The Griffin tilted its feathered head a little and opened its hooked beak.

"_Íc béon Sorgian, sé béotmæcg sylfum þisne áhafennes. Hwá gescéadnes óu áscian?" _Sorgian (the Griffin's name) hissed in a screechy voice.

"_Mé duguþ cuman æt ábiddan ár frofor æt wíghryre Arthur Pendragon. Wé béon æfesn bæt æscplega wiðer Camelot. Ælfsogoða ðu áfégan?" _Emrys waited apprehensively for an answer. Had he been to hasty to think that the Griffins would help him? After all, they weren't the best of friends with humans. Although, he wasn't any ordinary human and they seemed more lenient towards sorcerers. The Griffin's eyes flashed as it thought. When it seemed to have come to a decision it took a step closer.

"_Lé þæs Griffins ælfsogoða frófor ðu ond úre æfenhlytta, Emrys," _Sorgian uttered. Emrys breathed a silent sigh of relief. Emrys bowed low over his horse, again not breaking the gaze.

"_Ôu ælfsogoða ne béon aþwát, Sorgian. On sé éower dæg wé ælfsogoða áflygennes," _Emrys added before turning Griffin from the clearing and retreating back past Ceira. She was looking completely bewildered at all that had just happened but followed obediently.

As soon as they had turned the corner, Ceira unleashed her questions.

"What was all that about? Who was that? What did you ask? What are they going to do? What even are they anyway?" Ceira asked, completely perplexed.

"They are Griffins. That was their leader, Sorgian. I asked them whether they would help us to defeat Arthur. They said they would. They have had run-ins with Arthur in the past. Fatal ones," Emrys said sombrely.

"Why? What happened?"

"The Griffins' former leader, Hawkre, was killed. He was killed by Arthur. Sorgian was the second dominant so he has taken over as leader. They have pledged revenge against Arthur ever since," Emrys explained. Ceira was silent for a second, soaking up all this information.

"So now they're going to help us," she concluded.

"Hopefully. He said that he and an army would meet us at Camelot in two days time, so we'd better get a move on," replied Emrys.

They reached the end of the path and were back out into the open once more. Emrys halted Griffin and pointed across the field towards a cluster of trees in the distance.

"That's our next stop. The Forest of Balor," Emrys said to Ceira. Ceira stopped Kelpie and followed Emrys' gesture.

"How far away is it?" Ceira queried, squinting and trying to judge the distance for herself.

"At least three hours but we're going to make it in one," Emrys said, spurring Griffin on into a canter. Ceira grinned and shook her head. She squeezed Kelpie into a canter also and followed Emrys across the field.

**Author's Note:** Yep, bit of a long one this one : ) Hope you liked though! Review and let me know if you did? x


	45. Negotiable

**Author's Note:** Hmmm, just noticed I haven't been putting paragraph partitions in the past few chapters : S Ah well, sounds like you guys managed. And yet another long chapter for you guys : ) Well, I've had a lot of good reviews from the last chapter so I'm getting very excited now! The big battle is coming ever closer! Excited! Although I'm starting to think that certain moments in these chapters are starting to get a little longwinded… But hope you guys like it anyway! Bit of a spooky chap this. Well, hope you like it and please review! x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Forty Five

Negotiable 

Sunlight was strained through the tightly packed trees and only a couple of rays managed to fight their way through to illuminate the way forward for the pair. The two horses picked their way cautiously through the leaf litter, their riders carefully avoiding and ducking under any low hanging branches. Emrys was glancing around on high alert. These woods were known throughout the kingdom as being riddled with deadly creatures and lethal traps. They were nearing the middle of the forest now. The light had been more or less completely extinguished. Ceira was following Emrys closely, keeping Kelpie moving on through the darkness. Suddenly Emrys pulled Griffin into a halt and stared round the trees. Emrys was sure he had heard something. It had been like a whoosh of violent wind but there had been something else in there. Like a whisper, like the trees were hissing words in his ear. Although Emrys couldn't quite make out what they were saying, he was sure they had been there. He searched through the shadows, studying every inch of darkness. His eyes had become accustom to the shadowy blackness quite quickly after years of being concealed in the dark, making sure he was completely hidden from any passing person. After scouring the blackness under the trees for a moment he was sure that no one was hiding in the shadows. Ceira was staring round the trees also, looking for what had caught Emrys' attention. He hesitantly squeezed on Griffin into a tentative walk. He was sure that something had been there but he didn't want to stop for too long. They needed to keep moving if they were going to find what they were looking for. Ceira was also on high alert now. She hadn't asked Emrys why he had stopped, she seemed scared of the answer. She was just concentrating on keeping her eyes peeled. The trees unexpectedly thinned out into a clearing. Emrys was reluctant to enter it, it was all too…abrupt. Ceira stopped behind him and leaned forwards to see why he had halted. Not wanting to stop again, Emrys spurred Griffin on into the clearing. As soon as he had he knew that something wasn't right. The temperature dropped dramatically, making the air icy and unnatural feeling and there was an eerie mist floating around. Ceira brought Kelpie up beside Griffin and Emrys, not wanting to be left behind in this unnerving place. Suddenly, there was a petrifying, bloodcurdling scream that filled the clearing and infiltrated into Emrys' mind. It echoed round his head, making him flinch away. He squeezed his eyes closed, as did Ceira as if that would help keep the sound out. It didn't work. But when they opened their eyes, they realised that the sound wasn't the only terrifying thing filling the clearing. Eerie figures were suddenly crowding round the clearing, at least twenty of them. They were strange though. It was as if they were there but then…nonexistent. They were white silhouettes of people. Neither men nor women, just pearly figures. Ghosts.

Emrys dismounted silently and let Griffin retreat to the side of the clearing, glad to be away from the spooking figures. Ceira did the same with Kelpie although he was more reluctant to leave his rider. Ceira then came close up behind Emrys and had her first proper look at the ghostly figures. It was as if someone had been trying to draw someone with white paint but had smudged the paint so it looked like they were just silvery blurs. Their whiteness contrasted dramatically with the black backdrop of the dark forest. They didn't have any faces, just white outlines. They were surrounding the clearing, encircling them to investigate who had disturbed their territory. Emrys seemed just as surprised as herself and didn't go to make a move. Silence settled itself in between the figures and stayed there for a moment, just enjoying the atmosphere it was casting across them all. Finally, after what seemed like an age, Emrys moved forwards into the middle of the clearing and addressed the figures; this time in a language she could understand.

"I am Emrys, the Thief and Sorcerer of Camelot and this is my companion, Ceira, the Shape Shifter and Sorceress of Camelot. We come to ask you for your help. You are the Spectres, the powerful and magical spirits that haunt the depths of the Forest of Balor. I hope that you can help us in our endeavours," Emrys stated, bowing low. The figures didn't move, simply stood there. Ceira couldn't quite tell if they were staring at him or not as they didn't have any visible eyes; but Ceira was confident they had heard him despite not having any apparent ears. After a few nerve-wracking seconds one of the Spectres stepped forward…well, it was more of a float than a step.

"We know who you are Emrys. You are known by many in this kingdom. You are indeed powerful, we Spectres know that. We have waited for a while for you to come into our midst. We also know what you wish us to do. You want us to help you in your reprisal against Arthur Pendragon. He has hurt you, hurt you badly. You are scarred inside, Emrys. He has hurt you and so many others close to you. You have become tired of running…and now you want our help, to fight back," the Spectre said in a whispery, ghostly voice that sounded like it was only in Ceira's own head but Emrys had evidently heard it as he was staring intently at the spirit. Ceira was sure that a sly smile had crept across Emrys' face as the Spectre had spoken.

"I had almost forgotten about your mind reading abilities. You are of course correct. I wish you to assist me in my revenge against Arthur. He has indeed wounded those closest to me as well as myself. I am sure that you understand of all people," Emrys replied. Ceira felt a sudden chill behind her. She turned her head slightly, reluctant to take her eyes off Emrys. What she saw made her limbs go instantly rigid and her blood run cold. The circle of Spectres around them had moved silently forward, trapping both Emrys and Ceira even tighter into the clearing. Their presence behind her was enough to stop her breathing for a full minute. When she finally exhaled shakily her breath was frozen and transformed into icy smoke as it escaped into the freezing mist.

"Why would the Spectres want to help you, Emrys?" The breathy voice was back. Emrys looked like he had been expecting this question.

"I am indeed aware of your great magical power and unique abilities and I know that could help me in my plot. I am also aware that Arthur has never posed any threat to you but you must have heard of his and his father's hatred of magic? I want to show Arthur the true might of magic and make him regret any word he may have spoken against it. I know that you have great knowledge and somewhere in all that knowledge must be some wish to prove to Arthur that magic can be stronger than armies of swords and Knights," implored Emrys. The Spectres acknowledged Emrys' plead with great interest.

"I see that you have great want for us to assist you in seizing Arthur's power. But I still see no reason for us to help you. Although…there may be someway in which you could persuade us to help you. You must promise us something in return," the Spectre said. Emrys' shoulders sank a little in frustration.

"Like what?" This was the first time Ceira had spoken in the presence of the Spectres and she instantly regretted it. They moved in on her immediately, the group that had been surrounding the clearing behind her suddenly glided forwards and encircled her. Ceira stared round at them alarmingly.

"You said that this girl, Ceira, was a shape shifter? Tell me…how did you meet her? It's not like Emrys to have an accomplice. Let alone a girl…" The Spectre questioned curiously. Emrys spun round and glowered at the Spectres now laying their icy hands on her skin.

"What are you doing to her? Call them off! What are you doing? She hasn't done anything!" Emrys called to what seemed to be the leader.

"You are very protective of the girl," he waved his blurred hand casually and the circle retreated, but a couple still held her wrists behind her so she couldn't move forward, "although, you still haven't answered my question." Emrys reluctantly turned back to the head Spectre.

"She was a servant girl…of Prince Arthur. I got captured and she came to visit me. We talked and…" Emrys trailed off, not wanting to share what had happened next, but the Spectre finished his sentence for him.

"You found out that you had more in common that met the eye. Interesting… But tell me, how did you find out she was a shape shifter?" the Spectre asked. Emrys looked down at the ground, beginning to get annoyed with these constant questions that touched raw nerves.

"We were being attacked by Arthur and Ceira got scared, then she…" Emrys couldn't finish that sentence either but the Spectre didn't need to finish this one for him. It just nodded.

"I see…" it said thoughtfully. "So tell me, what sort of a shape shifter are you?" This question was directed at Ceira this time. She looked alarmingly at Emrys for help but he was still string at the ground fixedly. She swallowed and brought her attention back to the Spectre.

"I…I've never known much about my…abilities. Just that I turn into some sort of… sort of like a wolf with wings. I don't know if it has a name…"

"A Lysitha. Interesting…Very rare but extremely powerful. You have unbelievable magical abilities, even though you haven't realised them yet Ceira. You will learn to use them when the time is right Ceira…" the Spectre interrupted. He turned back to Emrys and carried on his previous conversation, acting as of there had been no interval. "So, as I was saying, you will need to give us something in return. Something of high value." Emrys narrowed his eyes.

"Name your price."

"Something that is hard to find and even harder to get to."

"I'm listening."

"The blood of a Lysitha." If the Spectre had eyes, they would be nothing but narrow slits right now. Emrys took sharp breath in and spun around again to stare at Ceira.

"You want…my blood?" Ceira asked shakily.

"There is no other price we will accept. Only the blood from your veins will satisfy us," the Spectre clarified coldly. Emrys just stared. Ceira swallowed, her hands trembling, and stepped forwards, holding her arm out in front of her so the blue veins in her wrist stood out against the pale skin. She lowered her other hand over her wrist and opened her mouth to cast a spell that would cut through the skin.

"No," the Spectre stopped her just before she could utter the incantation. "The price can be paid after the battle. You are free to go now. The Spectres will help you in your fight. On the second day in the agreed place. We will see you then Emrys," the Spectre uttered. Emrys looked back to the Spectre and bowed low. He then made his way out of the circle of spirits to where Griffin was nervously waiting. Ceira followed, the Spectres behind her letting her go. She took Kelpie's reins and hoisted herself onto his back. He snorted anxiously and followed Griffin away from the clearing, glad to be away from the presence of the spirits. Although they had passed the clearing, there was still an eerie, ominous glow of white behind them showing that the Spectres were still there waiting for them to be out of sight before they retired to wherever they had come from.

**Author's Note:** Hmmm, Spectres eh? I think we'll have to keep our eyes out for them… So, any thoughts on these mysterious ghostly figures? Would love to hear what you think! Reviewwwww? x


	46. Anxious

**Author's Note:** Yes, I have been gone. Yes, it has been over a week. Yes, you may shout at me very loudly, so loud I can hear you from where I am, sitting with my laptop. Yes, I give you my full permission to send me as much annoyance-mail as you like. I am very sorry *hangs head in shame*. I was staying at my grandad's so I suppose I have a kind of excuse… My internet didn't work! Honest! But here's another chapter as rare as it is, so please don't be angry! And I'll upload another one straight after this one to make it up to you guys - that OK? : ) Review to let me know that all my readers haven't just upped sticks and left me, though I don't blame if you if you have o-o So yeah, review? x

**Just a little concern…:** There's been a couple of reviews that have been very polite but have said that they will be no longer reading my work (I really do mean a couple, I'm just that paranoid!) THIS IS FINE! I don't mind people telling me that they don't want to read my stories anymore, in fact, I'd rather they told me than just faded away. But there has been one that caught my eye and just made me think… Oh, you know what, I'm going to come out and say it. 'Jaded' what was all that about? I appreciate you might have just been trying to tell me that you didn't want to read my story any more and, as I have said, that's fine. I was even understanding until the last bit. Why d'you have to go add that on the end? OK, I admit I may be overacting but hey, bit uncalled for huh? And I am sorry for writing your name on here for all to see but come on, you're better than that. Rant OVER!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Forty Six

Anxious

Arthur was getting anxious. A whole day had passed without there being any word of Emrys. The whole city was on edge, just waiting for Emrys to jump out of the shadows on top of them. His Knights had been training vigorously all day and had thankfully retired just half an hour ago, all dripping with sweat and panting heavily. Arthur felt cruel having to push them like this. He dreaded having to tell them that there was another day full of it tomorrow. But they had to be prepared. He didn't have any idea what Emrys was doing but he knew that he was planning something. Something big. Something against Camelot. And Arthur would have to be ready for it.

~xox~

They had been in the saddle now for about an hour since they had left their camp after a brief stop in the night for a two hour sleep. They had been up most of the night enlisting the help of some other magical beings that bore a grudge against Arthur. They had procured the help of a group of Hippogriffs, all of the Wyverns of the Isle of the Blessed and Vampires of the Forest of Ascetir. Today Emrys had promised Ceira they would only have one more stop before they could return to the Darkling Woods and prepare from there. They were heading north today, towards the border of Mercia. Emrys had told her there was a small wood in that area that a certain group of creatures inhabited. They were only about half an hour's ride away now. The clump of trees in the distance was looming ever closer. Ceira willed them on, wishing she could get back to the sanctuary of the Darkling Woods as soon as possible.

Finally they reached the dark ceiling of braches that blocked out most of the early morning light. It was just like in the Forest of Balor, the light being drowned by darkness. The horses, remembering what had happened the last time they had entered an especially dark forest, were even more reluctant and therefore slower than before. As soon as they entered into the trees, everything was silent. The only sound was the horses' nervous hoof steps over the leaf litter layering the ground. There were no birds trilling from the treetops, no rustles of woodland animals in the bushes, not even a breath of wind. Nothing. Emrys had told Ceira that this was only a small wood, but all the more deadly. It took them only a few minutes to reach the centre of the wood. It was almost pitch black here. Ceira whipped round as a sudden rustling sound slipped passed her. It had made her jump as she had become accustom to the silence. Emrys also spun round in the saddle to see what had made Ceira jump. It had been like something smooth sliding through the undergrowth just next to her. She shook her head apologetically to Emrys. He turned and carried on through the trees. Suddenly, something huge rose up from the part in the trees in front of Emrys. Griffin snorted alarmingly and rushed backwards. Emrys pulled back sharply to stop him and stared at the huge figure rising up in front of him. Griffin unwillingly stopped and also stared up at the mass. Ceira came up a little closer to Emrys. It had a thin body compared to its huge head. Or should that be…heads. It was like a colossal snake but with way more than one head. It had a thin body with scales armouring it all over. Its ten huge heads rose up just higher than Emrys, even with the added height of Griffin. Each of the heads' mouths were gaping open and hissing violently. Each of the fangs that filled every one of the mouths were lined with a yellowy-tinged venom. The eyes were ever staring and blood red, the pupils nothing more than black, vertical slits piercing through the crimson. The scales were black as night, no shine reflecting off them. They seemed to absorb any light that hit them and extinguish it inside the darkness. Every one of the snake heads were about the size of a normal snake, apart from the middle one. This one was at least double the size of any of the others, its scarlet tongue flicking in and out.

"What are you doing here? Why are you in our territory?" The hissing voice emerged from the middle snake's snarling mouth, if a snake could snarl. Emrys swallowed nervously and looked directly into the eye of the snake.

"We have come seeking help…from the Hydra. I am hoping you will be able to do a favour for us."

"We know who you are Emrys…but who is this girl?" Its unblinking gaze shifted across to Ceira. She breathed in sharply and gripped the reins tighter. Emrys glanced back at Ceira but then turned back to the snake.

"She is my friend. Ceira. Now, who are you?" Emrys said.

"I am Aspidéla, leader of the Hydra. What is this favour you ask from us?"

"I want you and your family to help us fight against Arthur Pendragon. I know that your species are not friendly with the Pendragon family. This is your time to get revenge," Emrys offered. Aspidéla looked thoughtfully at him.

"This is very true… OK Emrys. You have a deal. Now when will this battle be?"

"Tomorrow, at nightfall on the field just outside of Camelot," Emrys clarified. Aspidéla nodded and slithered backwards.

"I and my family will see you then Emrys and Ceira." And then it was gone as soon as it had appeared, vanishing into the undergrowth. Emrys turned Griffin round as soon as it had gone and started heading out of the forest. Ceira followed a little bewilderedly.

"So I'm guessing you're going to tell me what that was?" Ceira asked.

"It was a Hydra, creatures that look like snakes with ten heads. They have nine immortal heads, all smaller than the immortal middle one. If a mortal head is cut off, two grow in its place. It is virtually impossible to kill," Emrys explained.

"So it would be pretty valuable in our revenge battle?" Ceira asked.

"Yes, so was that worth a couple more hours of saddle-sore?"

"Yep, definitely."

~xox~

**Author's Note:** So I guess if you're reading this then you haven't lost all hope in me and left me all on my own in the plotline climax. Huzzah! Thank you very much. And just to make sure I'm not just typing to no one, fancy giving me a little review? Just a little one : ) x


	47. Playful

**Author's Note:** Bit of a rambly drabbly chapter this one. Still poses quite a few interesting thoughts though. OK, so what's in here exactly? Urm, some Lancelot POV, some quite dark thoughts and actions from Ceira (you may find this a bit surprising - don't know what I was thinking of when I wrote it!), some thoughts on the Spectres from Emrys and finally some more thoughts from Arthur about Gwaine although they may be a bit late :S So yeah, nothing significant but just some stuff to get you thinking - hopefully! Right, I shall shut up and let you read. Enjoy! Review maybe? x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Forty Seven

Playful

Ceira slumped down on her pile of blankets. They felt like clouds. After the two days of having to sit on an uncomfortable, swaying saddle, it felt like Heaven. Emrys pulled aside the drape and smiled at her. Ceira smiled back and shuffled up a little so Emrys could sit next to her.

"I've fed and watered the horses so they should be OK for the rest of the day. We've got a while yet until sundown. What do you want to do?" Emrys asked.

"Shall we go and see what Arthur's up to? I don't want him having any advantages over us. We have to be ready and anticipate anything he throws our way," she said. Emrys thought for a second and then nodded his head. They both smiled at each other, jumped up from the blankets and raced out of the hideout, all thoughts of relaxing gone.

~xox~

"One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!" Arthur's chants rang in Lancelot's ears. His shouts were all he had heard since whatever stupid time he had got up this morning. That and the clash of swords as they relentlessly fought. He had surpassed having a headache and now thought that the battle that they had been creating throughout the day was raging inside his head. There were very little parts of his body that didn't ache. The persistent swinging of swords had made his shoulders throb with pain and the insistent running up and down had made his legs ache.

"One, two, three, four! One, two, three, four!" On each count everyone swung their swords into a certain position, then another, then another, then another and then over again. All of the other Knights were looking just like him. Like they wanted to go home and rest. Just the thought of it made him want to…

"Stop slacking at the back! Come on! Keep moving! One, two, three, four!" Lancelot's head snapped back up and his arms moved into the position instinctively. When was this going to end? If Emrys really was creating an army or whatever he was doing then it wouldn't be any old army. And certainly not an army that could be defeated with swords and battle strategies. No. It would be an army of magic and no amount of battle training would be able to ready them for that. But Arthur didn't seem to notice.

~xox~

Ceira moved her fingers tighter around the dagger as she watched the rabbit, through narrowed eyes, nibble nervously at a piece of grass. Its big, brown eyes glanced round anxiously as Ceira crept closer through the undergrowth. Brambles and thorns caught on her dress and ripped tiny holes in the fabric but she ignored them, concentrating only on her prey. She bit her lip as the rabbit sniffed the air apprehensively. She hesitated and waited for the animal to return to its nibbling. When it did she took a couple more steps and lowered herself to the ground so only the top of her head showed over the bushes. The rabbit hopped over to another patch of grass and carried on munching. Three other rabbits came creeping over to join their companion. Ceira smiled to herself. They crouched there for a moment, contently feasting on sprigs of grass, the original rabbit now more relaxed with its friends around it. Ceira suddenly drew back her dagger and hurled it accurately at the original rabbit. The blade plummeted directly into the creature's shoulder. The other animals whirled around and, at seeing blood starting to leak from where the knife had hit, they left their strands of grass and scampered, abandoning their dying friend behind without a second's thought. Ceira smirked to herself. She shouldn't really get a thrill out of killing animals but she couldn't help it. Especially as she did it even without the help of magic. She climbed out of the undergrowth and advanced on her prize. It was still feebly kicking out its back legs, desperately trying to get away from the predator that had mortally wounded it. Ceira smirked again and crouched down next to the creature. She took the dagger in her fingers and wrenched it out of the rabbit's body. The animal's eyes suddenly went wide and it froze for a second but then its body slackened and its brown eyes went misty and clouded over. As she crouched over it, she saw her smirking face reflected in the unseeing eyes, her hair falling over her face in odd strands. She didn't bother to brush it back and instead took the unmoving rabbit by the hind legs and picked it up. She turned to head back to the hideout, her prize swaying limply from her hand as she made her way back through the undergrowth.

~xox~

Ceira dropped her kill next to the fire and stuck the bloodstained dagger into the ground next to it. She sat down next to Emrys who was sitting on the opposite side of the flames and looked round at him. He was staring absently into the blaze.

"I got a rabbit, it's not much but it will do us for the next few days," Ceira said.

There was a silence. Emrys seemed to be thinking about something. A look of apprehension was spread across his face. Ceira frowned. There was something wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…"

"It's hardly nothing. What is it?"

"It's just…I'm scared," he admitted.

"So am I," Ceira confessed.

"No, not in that way. It's the Spectres. I can't give them your blood," he said.

"It's OK Emrys. It's only a bit of blood. I can live with a couple of drops less." She tried for a weak smile but something was still troubling him.

"It's not that. There's something wrong. There's more to it. Something they're not telling us. I know it. They are all knowing. They know the past, present and sometimes the future. They wouldn't just ask for a few drops of blood and that's it. They know something," he said fearfully.

"What do you mean? What could they know?" Ceira asked perplexedly.

"I don't know. That's what scares me. It's probably nothing," he shook his head and looked up at her. "Sorry, it's just… I care for you so much. I don't want anyone to hurt you," he said apologetically.

"And I care for you too," she moved forwards and took up his hands in hers. "We'll get through this Emrys. We will."

~xox~

Arthur sighed and looked up at the sky as his men took a break. The day was drawing in and soon he would have to call his Knights in also. They hadn't done too badly, the only downside to the training session had been the permanent look of tedium plastered on each of the men's faces. Despite this, Arthur couldn't exactly blame them as even he had started to find the sound of his own voice rather monotonous. He looked round at each of his Knights. Leon, the most loyal and faithful of all his Knights who would do anything his Prince instructed him to do. Lancelot, the most brave and courageous of his Knights who was prepared to do anything for his Prince. Elyan, who would always watch his back in a fight and would usually come out of nowhere at the last second to save the day. Percival, although he may be a little slow in a chase, he was an excellent swordsman and he was certainly the ladies' man of the group. Olwyn, despite sometimes fumbling with the sword or tripping over his own feet, was always at your side when you needed a little back up. Braeden was the most accident-prone person Arthur had ever met, Arthur had only seen him without some sort of injury around three times in the whole time they had known each other. And then there was Delmar who may be a little thin and skinny but was full of little tricks, there was never a time that he didn't have a dagger concealed up his sleeve or hidden down his boot. Each one of them was a crucial member of the group and the Knights wouldn't be complete without each and every one of them. He was proud of them.

Although…there was something missing. Some_one _missing. Gwaine. The joker of the pack. Arthur missed his annoying jokes and his irritating comments. But most of all he missed the grin that was permanently stuck on his face. Even when times had seemed so perilous, Gwaine had always found something to laugh about and uplift the group in the process. In many ways, he was the one who kept them going. And Arthur was sure he wasn't alone. He knew that each and every one of the Knights felt the same way. Now more than ever, Arthur wished he could have Gwaine back.

~xox~

Darkness was already starting to take over the skies. The sun was creeping below the tree line, giving way to her sister.

"Come on then, better get to sleep. We've got a day of preparing tomorrow," Emrys said, stretching. Ceira nodded and drew back the drape.

"Goodnight," she called to Emrys as he started to climb up his tree. He smiled his response over his shoulder and turned back to the branches in front of him. She smiled and ducked into the shelter. She lay down on the blankets, tucked her knees up to her chest and clasped her arms around them. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. Everything would be OK.

Then why was she so unhappy? She felt like…something was missing. But what?

~xox~

**Author's Note:** OK, I'm pretty sure some of you Gwaine fans who were asking for some more thoughts on Gwaine's death will be wanting to review. Well, I hope you will anyway ;) Thanks a lot if you do! So hope you liked and please give the little blue guy down there a click ;D x


	48. Edgy

**Author's Note:** Where has everybody gone? Not wanting to sound pushy but could we all try to review a bit more? Everyone has just seemed to go : ( Well, I'm not going to go on about it cause I don't want to sound mean or moany but I would really like a few more reviews please!

Bit more drabble here but I'm going to do a double-update so you won't get too bored out of your minds! Please review and let me know that you're not all dead! x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Forty Eight

Edgy

Emrys woke up with a start. He had been dreaming. Spectres haunted his dreams, ducking in and out of shadows. His hands shook but he forgot his dreams instantly when he noticed what was going on around him. The sun was high in the sky and the smell of smoke rose up into the tree. He blinked in the bright light and looked round him. He was late. He didn't usually get up late. He normally woke up at the crack of dawn. The birds were chirping all around him and flitting between the branches. Smoke curled up into the tree and evaporated into the air as it rose above the twigs. Emrys leaned over the edge of the branch to see below. Ceira was crouched over the fire, feeding it twigs and watching it crackle. He leapt down and gracefully landed next to her.

"Morning," she greeted without looking up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked, prodding the kindling with a twig.

"Why should I?" she answered simply.

"Point taken. So is it midday already?"

"Near enough."

"Are you OK? You seem…on edge," Emrys said.

"I'm fine. It's just nerves," she sighed shakily. Emrys placed his hand over hers comfortingly and smiled at her. She smiled back weakly and broke away from his gaze. So then they just sat there lost in their own thoughts in silence; considering what was to come.

Arthur couldn't help feeling that he was under-prepared. He didn't know how he could feel how he did when he didn't even know what he was going to face. It was all just one huge mystery. His Knights must think he was mad. He was making them go through all this preparation based only on his instincts. There was no actual proof too confirm that Emrys was going to attack. There was no proof that he was even in the area. For all he knew he might have fled with Ceira away from Camelot never to return. But Arthur thought otherwise. It may have just been a premonition, but it was a strong one.

The darkness was fast approaching. Emrys and Ceira had not said a word to each other for hours. Emrys had been sat twisting the rabbit round on the spit and Ceira had been sat in Emrys' tree practising various spells. Emrys looked up at her. She was concentrating on a shield spell that was hovering in the form of a watery sphere in front of her. Emrys' eyes slid to the lightly star-sprinkled sky. The dusk was starting to cast a shadow over the trees. Emrys sighed, stopped twisting the spit and looked up to Ceira.

"Ceira? You ready to go? We have a battle to get to. Come on," he couldn't keep the grin from breaking through his serious expression. Ceira shared the smile and jumped down from the branch. She leapt down where Emrys caught her just before she hit the ground and lowered her to the floor. He took her hand and headed towards the city.

"This is it. Are you ready?" he asked excitedly.

"As long as I'm with you, I couldn't be more ready," she replied.

"Come on then. Let's go. Oh, wait a minute. Just got to send a little warning to Arthur so that he has at least some time to get a small army ready. Don't want to make it too difficult for him," Emrys said slyly. A crafty smirk replaced his excited grin. He held his hand facing upwards in front of him and focused his gaze on it.

"_Teoswian ambiht Arthur sendan beadu." _A streak of white light flew up from his hand into the air above the trees. It then darted off to the south towards the castle leaving the air glittering magically behind it. Emrys smiled at Ceira and she returned it. They then ran off into the darkness together holding each other's hand.

**Author's Note:** Yes, drabble, I know. I am sorry! But please review? Ok, off to update again! DOUBLE-UPDATE! Please read on and review! x


	49. Restless

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I meant to put this in the last chapter. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been in this Titanic show in a big theatre so can you blame me?

Ah, and before I forget, the last paragraph I have just added in for serial blogger as she has pointed out to me that we really need a last little bit of Gwaine reminiscing before this epic battle (which we are all excited about in this chapter by the way!)

OK, I think that's all I needed to say so I'll shut up and let you read ;D Ah yes, review for me? Please? x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Forty Nine

Restless

Arthur had been sorting through some mind-numbing documents that urgently needed attention after he had put them off for weeks. He had got so caught up in panic about Emrys' possible attack that he had completely forgotten about his other princely duties, even if they were tediously boring. He was just turning onto the umpteenth sheet when he fell off his chair. Something whizzed past his face so fast that his recoil knocked him to the floor. Arthur instantly scrambled back to his feet and gazed round the room, searching for the source of the intrusion.

"Who-who's there?" he asked shakily. He scolded himself for sounding so scared. He swallowed and scoured the room again. There was no one visible in the room. "George, is that you?" It was very unlikely that his over-attentive manservant would be skulking round in the shadows and jumping out at him. "Come out whoever you are. I'm armed!" he yelled. He grabbed a sword off a nearby tabletop and held it defensively in front of him. _Whoosh. _There it went again. This time Arthur caught himself before he fell over in shock again. He stared round and this time he caught sight of the culprit. A streaking white light darted around the room, bouncing off the walls. Arthur watched it carefully. Just as it came to whiz past him a third time, he shot out his hand and caught it skilfully. It buzzed round in his clutch for a second but then settled. Arthur opened his hand hesitantly and looked down at the thing now sat comfortably in his palm. As soon as his fingers opened from around it, it sprang back out of his grasp but then stopped abruptly in front of him. It circled round, hovering in a circle in front of him. Suddenly, a voice emanated from the light. A familiar voice. A terribly familiar voice. A voice he had been dreading. Emrys' voice.

~xox~

"_Hello Arthur. As you may have guessed, this is Emrys. You hurt me Arthur. You hurt me and Ceira badly. Now, I'm hardly going to take this lying down. No, as you must know only too well, that's not like me. Yes, I'm going to fight. Yes, I have an army. Yes, you should be scared Arthur. I'm only giving you this warning because I want you to have at least a chance. You will bring your army to the northern plain just outside of the walls of Camelot. Right now. By no means am I saying you will have even a chance up against my army. But I know what you're like Arthur. Always up for a fight. You won't turn down a battle even if it threatened your life. Which it will. I will make sure it will. I and my army are waiting on the plain as I speak. We're impatient Arthur. We're getting restless. And may I just say Arthur, this is no ordinary army. This is a magical army. Make sure your men are ready. They're going to have to be. See you then Arthur Pendragon." _

~xox~

The army had considerably grown since he had gathered it. Each of the groups had brought along even more of their kind. Griffins, Hippogriffs, Spectres, Wyverns, Vampires and Hydras. They all screeched, roared, snarled and hissed with anticipation. Overall, there were at least two hundred and fifty beasts, all ready to fight.

"Thank you all for coming. I have sent a message to Arthur notifying him of our attack. Just be patient. The battle will start soon and then you will get your promised fill of human blood." The Vampires licked their lips hungrily at this. Ceira and Kelpie stood nervously behind him, awaiting some sort of instruction. Emrys stared round at the huge crowd, wondering what to do now. It was all down to a huge waiting game.

~xox~

Arthur hurried along his army tensely. They were all completely bewildered. Arthur could see a few of them whispering to each other, asking if anyone knew what was going on. Arthur was reluctant to tell them until the last moment, he didn't want to make them too apprehensive. But he would have to tell them soon. All his Knights were busy pulling chain mail over their heads and grabbing swords. Arthur was already fully kitted up (thanks to George) and was willing his Knights on. There was still the rest of a whole army to prepare yet.

"Come on everyone! Move it! Grab your armour and weapons and go!" he yelled into the buzzing room. Half of them rushed out of the room, heading towards the courtyard where they would sort themselves out. The rest finally left the room, letting even more file into the room. Various guards were streaming into the armoury from every corner of the castle. Arthur had informed Uther of the message from Emrys and he had acted immediately, ordering each and every guard to go and prepare for the fight.

"Sire. No one has an idea of what's going on. What are we even preparing for?" Lancelot hurriedly asked Arthur as he followed the line filing out of the room.

"We are going to battle with Emrys. He has risen an army. A magical army. We must prepare ourselves and, by any means possible, protect Camelot. Could you help organise all these? They don't have the faintest idea of what they're doing. But don't tell them what they're going up against. Leave that to me."

~xox~

What the hell was Arthur thinking? How on earth did he think he could go up against and even defeat Emrys' army? Of course Lancelot admired the man for trying but come on, a magical army that was sure to have powers way past the defence of a few pointy sticks and swords. This was madness even on Lancelot's ambitious standards. Lancelot was pretty sure that every one of the other Knights would think just the same as him. Although, there was one who would have been up for the challenge with a grin on his face. If Gwaine was here he'd be making jokes about the impossible task and calling Arthur princess behind his back again. Even the thought made an unexpected tear roll down Lancelot's cheek.

"Eh mate, what's up? I mean I know Arthur's sort of throwing us in at the deep end here with the whole I'm-gonna-keep-them-completely-in-the-dark-about-what-the-hell's-happening thing here but didn't think it was enough to bring even you to tears." Delmar gave a weak smile in an attempt to cheer Lancelot up. It didn't exactly work but it was a good attempt so he offered a frail smile back.

"Just remembering Gwaine, that's all. It's times like these that we really need him around," he sighed, wiping another tear trail from his face.

"Yeah, but this is what this is all about. Look, I've got a feeling that this whole thing has something to do with Emrys. So, if I'm right, we need to go and get ready as quick as we can so we can go and kick his ar-"

"Okay then! Pass us a sword will you?"

Delmar really had no idea about what sort of a battle they were about to walk into…

~xox~

**Author's Note:** Review? Please? I gave you a double-update, does that earn me a review? Even an ickle one? x


	50. Violent

**Author's Note:** Just noticed I didn't put any paragraph breaks in chapter 48... Ah well, sorry!

Finally! We here the cry of 'charge!' at last! OK, this is it, the much anticipated battle chapter. So, obviously there's going to be quite a few fighting scenes (well, if there wasn't it wouldn't be a very successful battle would it?) and I hope you enjoy them. I'm really looking forward to seeing how you react to the action in here! So please please please review! I'd really like to see what you think of these action chapters! x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Fifty

Violent

It was coming up to thirty minutes that Emrys had been sat waiting. Griffin had already gone to sleep beneath him. All the creatures behind him were snorting, snarling and hissing with impatience.

"Where the hell is he? The spell I sent him worked. I'm sure it did," Emrys whispered urgently to Ceira who was anxiously waiting behind him on Kelpie. She shrugged and kept staring ahead, looking terrified. Emrys felt sorry for her, he had dragged her into this whole thing without even asking if she was alright with it. Suddenly a distant thumping reached Emrys' ears. His head snapped round at the sound and he gazed down the hill that they were positioned at the top of. It was as if a huge giant was stomping up towards them, the footsteps were so heavy. Just appearing out of the nearby forest was a vast line of people, then another, and another. There was an uncountable number of them, at least enough to fill the Camelot courtyard. It was only then that Emrys realised the footsteps weren't just from one being, the noise was coming from the collective marching of Arthur's army. Arthur himself was leading the huge throng on a pearly grey horse. His helmet was tucked under one arm and his other hand was clutching the reins. His eyes were drawn up to the top of the hill where Emrys was attentively watching him. Arthur's eyes narrowed and he held up a hand to halt the army. They all obediently came to a standstill and looked straight up, assessing their opponents. Emrys stared down threateningly and squeezed Griffin forwards a little. He heard Ceira also advance protectively behind him. Arthur also spurred on his snowy steed and glared up at Emrys.

"You ready to die Emrys?" yelled Arthur. Emrys laughed to himself and glowered down at him.

"I don't think so. Do you really think that your swords and battle strategies will defeat an army of magic? I have Dragons and you have Knights. I have Vampires and you have guards. Do you see the difference Arthur? There is no way you can win. And there is no way I will let you," Emrys smiled slyly.

The creatures behind him all snorted, snarled and hissed with impatience. Arthur's eyes narrowed and he held up his hand to ready his army. Every one of the men moved in one movement. They took up their swords and pointed them up the hill right at Emrys. Emrys raised an eyebrow and smirked, tilting his head a little. There was a seconds pause in which Arthur's army anxiously eyed up their opponents. Then it was hectic.

"Charge!" Arthur dropped his hand and the whole throng of men all rushed forwards, wielding their swords in front of them. They charged forwards, thrashing their weapons and cutting down the long grass that they dashed through. As soon as they came to the base of the hill, it came apparent to Arthur's army that the hill was steeper than they had anticipated. But they kept going, lead by Arthur, all persevering up the incline. Emrys watched closely, calculating in his mind when he should also give the command to charge. They were about a quarter of the way up the hill now, Arthur's horse cantering furiously. Soon they would be half way up. Soon.

Just a few more steps.

Just a couple more steps.

Just half a step.

Now.

~xox~

Emrys threw out his hand and yelled, "Charge!"

He didn't go immediately. He waited until the majority of the beasts had passed him before spurring Griffin into a canter after them. They surged down the hill, feeling like they were about to fall on top of Arthur's army. Then they collided. The sounds of the clashing of metal and deafening roars filled the air. Wyverns swooped through the skies, diving low and screeching their bloodcurdling cries. Some of them sent ribbons of fire streaking down from the skies and burning up the dry grass. Some rained down flaming balls of fire from their fearsome jaws which exploded when they came into contact with the ground, sending men metres into the air and depositing them harshly on the ground. Inky black streaks darted through the grass at Griffin's feet as they galloped. The Hydra were indeed fast. A couple of them sprang up from beneath Griffin's hooves to take nearby guards by surprise and tackle them to the ground, every one of their heads stabbing their venomous fangs into the men's flesh. As Emrys surveyed the scene in front of him, he noticed the Spectres stationed at random positions around the hill. They just stood, glowing their eerie white in the half-darkness. As Emrys' eyes reached one in particular he saw a guard rush up to it, flailing his sword in front of him and calling some sort of wild battle cry. But as soon as the sword came into contact with the Spectre's figure there was a ear-splitting scream and the guard exploded into shreds with nothing left but a black burn mark on the grass below where he had disappeared. The Spectre carried on staring ahead fixedly as if nothing had happened, silently waiting for its next victim. Emrys returned his gaze to scouring the scene for any sign of Arthur. After a couple of seconds of searching, his eyes locked onto the Prince. His pearly horse was nowhere to be seen and he had lost his helmet in the hustle. He was furiously trying to fight off a Griffin that was relentlessly trying to tear his arm open with its talons. It seemed that the Griffin had the job of distracting Arthur while a stealthy Vampire was trying to sneak round Arthur undetected to reach his neck, even though it was well protected with gleaming armour. But nothing deterred the Vampire. Its thirst for blood was obviously stronger than its discouragement. Emrys could see the needle-like fangs protruding from the icy blue lips. The Vampire's nostrils flared with the scent of Arthur's blood racing with adrenaline beneath his skin. Its crimson eyes were fixed on the skin of his throat, longing to bite into it. Just as the Griffin went to give the deadly blow, Arthur came back unexpectedly and struck it down with his glittering sword and - as it lay helplessly on the ground - stabbed it through the shoulder. It gave one last ear-piercing screech of pain and then was still, dark purple blood starting to seep from the wound. Just as the Vampire behind him was about to sink its fangs into Arthur's throat, Arthur whirled round and thrust his sword towards it. The Vampire hissed and swerved the strike, only just missing the blade. Its scarlet eyes were trained on Arthur, carefully anticipating his next move. Other Griffins were closing in having heard their companion's dying alarm cry. Arthur was struggling to keep his eyes on the surrounding Griffins while still keeping all his attention on the thirsty Vampire that was taking any chance it got to lunge towards his neck. Emrys decided that this wouldn't be a good time to intervene.

~xox~

**Author's Note:** Not the best ending line, I know…

Please review! I haven't been getting as many lately and I really need to see what you think on these ones to keep me going! x


	51. Defensive

**Author's Note:** The last chapter before we finally get some Emrys-Arthur action in this wild battle :D So I'm just gonna let you read. Bit of a drabbly one this one but hey, there's a lot of action to come! Also a bit of Lysitha in here! Review? x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Fifty One

Defensive

Emrys spun round in his saddle, looking for Ceira. She was just behind him, staring at Arthur's battle with both the Vampire and the Griffins that had now go too close for his comfort. Emrys squeezed Griffin on and Ceira followed. He lead Griffin to the edge of the battle and dismounted as Ceira did the same.

"OK boy. I'll find you after but right now you need to go and hide somewhere. I don't want you getting hurt. And you too Kelpie," he spoke quietly to the horses. Griffin snorted and Kelpie whickered and nuzzled his nose into Ceira's hand. She patted his neck and pulled his reins away from the battle. Kelpie reluctantly went into a canter and headed for the nearby woods. Griffin then followed. But there was no time for Emrys and Ceira to watch them go. A harsh screech rang through the air and Emrys turned round to see yet another Griffin lying still on the ground with dark purple blood oozing out of a fatal wound. Arthur had warded off most of the Griffins and the Vampire was lying on the ground with a sword protruding from his chest, although there was no blood leaching from his injury. Arthur was winning. Although he suffered minor scratches to his arms, he was still fighting strongly. Suddenly there was an earth shattering slam from behind Emrys. He swung round and stared at what had fallen to the ground. A huge, emerald Wyvern had plummeted into the earth with the hilt of a sword protruding from its shoulder. Its breathing was heavy and wisps of smoke twisted upwards from its nostrils. Its yellow eyes were helpless and pleading as it heaved its heavy head up to look at Emrys. Nearby, a group of guards were creeping forwards with their swords extended, ready to kill the beast and finish the job. Emrys threw his hand out just as they got to a few feet away from the helpless dragon.

"_Lagulád áceorfan," _he yelled. But it hadn't just been his voice that had called the spell. Someone behind him had joined him in casting the incantation. He turned too look over his shoulder and saw Ceira standing there with her hand also outstretched and her eyes glinting golden. She grinned at him and he smiled back. Emrys turned back to see what affect the double spell would have on the oncoming guards. Just as they were about to get to the Wyvern, they were all lifted off their feet and flung backwards back into the thick of the battle. Ceira then hurried past Emrys and kneeled down at the dragon's side. It gave a faint yelp of pain and let its head fall heavily on the long grass, its yellow eyes closed. Ceira took hold of the glittering hilt with a trembling hand and with one quick, painful movement, yanked it out of the Wyvern's scales. The dragon gave a little jerk but still didn't open its eyes. Ceira shakily opened her hand and lay it gently over now rapidly bleeding wound and closed her eyes.

"_Álynnan lácnian," _he heard her faintly whisper. The wound glowed a light blue and as soon as the light was gone, the wound was sealed up and completely healed. The Wyvern hesitantly opened it's eyes and stared thankfully at Ceira. It rose up to its feet, spread its wings and took off with a tremendous roar. Ceira turned back as soon as it had gone and joined Emrys in making his way back into the battle.

~xox~

They fired spells in every direction at various guards that were battling different creatures. Emrys caught sight of Lancelot battling one of the Hydras. He was desperately trying to cut off as many heads as he could, a permanent frown on his face as he struggled to work out why none of his blows were affecting the beast in any way. Every head he cut off just sprang back as two identical heads. The middle immortal head was hissing violently and kept rushing forward and snapping at him. Lancelot was obviously fighting a losing battle and he was starting to realise that. He suddenly darted forwards in a last attempt to take out the creature. He stabbed his sword forward and struck the Hydra straight though its immortal head. Emrys even saw the point of the sword come though the back of the head then slowly slide out as Lancelot withdrew his weapon. The snake made a sickening rasping sound and tossed its head round, screeching terribly. Lancelot took a few steps back looking worried. Then the snake was still, all of its heads looking down to the ground and unmoving. Lancelot paused for a moment, inspecting the creature from afar then, deciding the snake wasn't going to make any move towards him, took a couple of steps forward to the Hydra. A horrible snarling hiss pierced the moment's pause and the snake rose every one of its heads back up to stare menacingly at him with its red eyes, the black slits for pupils threateningly trained on him. Lancelot's brown eyes widened in shock as the Hydra surged forwards and knocked the sword out of Lancelot's hand and forced him to the ground. He lay there in horror as he felt the creature slither up on top of him, pinning him down and drawn back, ready to make the final strike. Suddenly, something rushed up from behind Emrys. He spun round just in time to see Ceira in her Lysitha form dart past him and pounce on the Hydra. She hit it with such force it was knocked off Lancelot and onto the ground a few feet off. She remained on top of it, tearing off huge pieces of scaled flesh (even the strong scales were no match for the Lysitha's powerful jaws). The snake let out panicked, hissing shrieks as its body was torn apart and thrashed around wildly in bids to escape. Ceira's claws dug into the skin and caused black blood to drip from the punctured scales. Although her attempts to kill it were having some painful affect on the creature, it seemed far from dying. Ceira seemed to realise this too. Emrys just caught sight of her eyes turning gold and then there were flames. Flames climbing as high as Ceira herself, burning through the flesh of the Hydra. Ceira backed away and returned to Emrys' side.

"_Rip it to pieces and burn the remains. Works with most 'immortal things'," _Ceira's voice entered Emrys' head, as he looked across at her. She was staring at him with those big black eyes.

"_Why did you save him?" _Emrys asked with his mind.

"_It's…it's complicated. I just…there's something about him…" _she answered and looked away. Emrys dropped the subject and looked back to the battle. It was getting more and more fierce as the creatures got more bloodthirsty. The number of bodies lying motionless on the ground was growing rapidly. Emrys looked round for the next battle he would have to intervene in. Then there was Arthur.

He was turning slowly round a circle holding his bloodied sword out in front of him. All of the Griffins that had previously been lashing out at him with sharp talons and hooked beaks were now shrinking back. Emrys had to step in.

~xox~

**Author's Note:** OK, some Emrys and Arthur action in the next chapter so let me know what you thought of this one now so I can upload the next chapter ASAP : ) Please?


	52. Vindictive

**Author's Note:** Hey! Big chapter here, so sorry if it's too long. OK, some Arthur-Emrys fighting here which we've been patiently waiting for. Well I can't really think of anything else to say so I'm gonna let you read now. But if I do remember something I was meant to add in (which I probably will) I'll most likely put it in the next chapter's AU : ) OK, enjoy and please review! We're having a bit of a review-drought here : ( x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Fifty Two

Vengeance 

Emrys stepped confidently through the ring of cowering Griffins and faced Arthur. The Prince smirked and twisted his sword round in his hand skilfully. Ceira stayed protectively at the side of the circle, her inky eyes narrowed and watching both of their movements carefully. Emrys was also watching Arthur carefully, trying to anticipate his next move.

"So, you finally face me, Thief?" Arthur asked smugly.

It was strange. Every time they met, Arthur had a smug look on his face as if he had accomplished something he had been fighting for for years for but then when they left each other he was always looking terrified or angry.

"Yeah, but this will be the last time," Emrys replied.

"I couldn't agree more. This is where you die Emrys."

"I've heard that before, and yet, I'm still here," Emrys smirked.

"Not for much longer." Arthur suddenly lashed out, swinging his sword round to Emrys' arm. Emrys ducked under it and manoeuvred himself round in a circle, still facing Arthur. Arthur stepped slowly round in a circle too, also gazing at Emrys. They did that for a moment, each deciding their next move. Arthur leapt forward and swung his sword at Emrys' legs to try and knock him off balance. Adeptly, Emrys jumped the blade and threw out his hand towards Arthur. Arthur could already see what was coming and Emrys recognised the fear in his eyes.

"_Scrydan hístðcræa!" _Emrys fired at Arthur. A jet of bright turquoise light flew at Arthur and hit him squarely in the chest. He was knocked back off his feet and slammed into the ground at the feet of one of the encircling Griffins which hastily backed away. Emrys watched carefully as he lay there motionlessly. The spell wasn't meant to knock people out but Arthur wasn't making any signs of moving. Emrys took a couple of steps closer and leaned over to inspect Arthur. His eyes suddenly flew open and he sprang back up, grabbing his sword from where it had fell beside him and struck it at Emrys' side. The flat of the blade knocked Emrys off balance and he fell to the ground. Arthur smirked and rose his sword above his head, not wasting any time. But just as Emrys was preparing himself for the intense pain that was to come, Arthur disappeared from sight.

~xox~

Emrys frowned and sat up. There Arthur was, lying on the ground beside him. Emrys hastily got back to his feet and looked round for what had forced Arthur to the ground. A Hippogriff was approaching Arthur, lowering its claws with which he had just hit Arthur down into the grass. Arthur's eyes were open and frightened. He clutched his sword to his side and sprang up, looking wildly round as other creatures joined the Hippogriff in stepping threateningly towards him. All the beasts seemed to have seen that their side now had the advantage and were now starting to find their confidence. Hydra (oblivious that Emrys' companion had just ripped one of their kin to shreds), more Hippogriffs, Griffins, Vampires, Spectres and Wyverns (a few of which were beginning to land all around). The battle still raged around them, not knowing that the two creators of the battle were both facing each other. One of the Vampires suddenly pounced upon Arthur, wrestling him to the ground and struggling to get their fangs into his neck. One of the smaller Hydras slid its body round his legs so he couldn't move and hissed aggressively. More Vampires crowded in and held him down. The Griffins leaned in and screeched violently while the Spectres formed a circle around the crowd and raised their arms above their heads in union. The Wyverns that had landed nearby slunk towards the gathering hungrily, ready to take their share of Arthur. At least twenty creatures were all closing in on Arthur and preparing to take him apart.

~xox~

"Stop! Step back from him! Everyone!" Emrys yelled over the rabble. The beasts looked up at him enquiringly. "Trust me," he added quietly. They reluctantly backed away from the distraught looking Arthur whose armour had been ripped off him so only his chain-mail remained and his was face scratched. He staggered up to his feet and glanced warily round at the creatures that were now scrutinizing him carefully.

"Wha-what do you want with me Emrys?" stammered Arthur.

"If anyone is going to kill you, then I want it to be me," Emrys said coldly.

"Well get on with it then," Arthur said, getting back to grips and swapping his sword between his hands. Emrys outstretched his arm and opened his hand. He opened his mouth to chant a spell but Arthur was too fast. He launched himself forwards, thrusting his sword forwards but Emrys dodged it threw out his hand again.

"_Oferhlýp crýliss!" _Arthur swerved to the side just as the light yellow streak jetted past his ear. Arthur struck forwards again but Emrys dodged it. Emrys shot another spell but Arthur veered round it. They carried on like this for a couple of moments but suddenly, something went wrong. Arthur ducked under another one of Emrys incantations and surged his sword forwards. This time Emrys wasn't fast enough. This time Emrys couldn't dodge it. This time Emrys got hit. He collapsed backwards onto the ground, a pained yell escaping his lips. Arthur smirked above him and swung his blade round in his fingers.

"As I said Emrys, this is where you die."

~xox~

Without warning, something flew over Emrys' head and struck Arthur with such force he was pinned under whatever had hit him and struck the ground. Emrys clutched his shoulder, gritting his teeth with pain and lay his head back on the grass, trying to swallow down the agony. He heard a struggle a short distance away from him. It sounded like something large was moving round in the grass. He pulled himself up, propping himself up with his elbows and squinted his blurring eyes at the fight that was happening. His eyes cleared a little so he could just make out Arthur's figure staring up at the huge figure of Ceira. Emrys was suddenly underwater. The scene in front of him was swimming and Emrys could hardly breathe as the pain stabbed its way through his body, using a knife to cut through his innards to reach every inch of his body. Ceira had pinned Arthur to the ground who was struggling weakly to no avail beneath her mighty claws. She bared her huge fangs at him and snarled aggressively. She raised a paw above her head and prepared herself to strike. Arthur stopped squirming as he had finally figured out that there was no way he was going to get out of this one. Suddenly, a figure flew out from the small crowd that had formed around the pair and swung its sword out in front of it. Emrys squinted harder, trying desperately to see who it was defending Arthur. He should have known. Leon. The most loyal of all of Arthur's Knights. Ceira leapt over the sword just in time and sprang away from Arthur, growling. Arthur scrambled up and shot Leon a thankful look. Leon nodded and stepped toward Ceira to take another swing. Arthur placed his hand of Leon's shoulder and pulled him back, muttering in his ear.

"No Leon, this is my fight. You don't need to fight it with me. But thanks my friend." He patted his shoulder and Leon nodded, backing away to the rest of the anxious looking Knights. "And that goes for everybody else!" Arthur called into the crowd. "Nobody will try to help me! I will do this on my own!"

The whole crowd was stunned into silence, only broken by the battle that was still raging all around them. Arthur's eyes slid back to Ceira who had brought herself back and was glowering darkly at Arthur. Arthur swallowed and stepped forward, showing he was ready to fight. Ceira sprang straight in, swinging her paw round towards Arthur's throat. Arthur ducked and moved backwards. Ceira followed and lunged forwards, snapping at Arthur's arm. He ducked out of the way and returned back to safety. They carried on like this with Ceira throwing a blow and Arthur just dodging in time. Suddenly, Arthur was a little too late to move and Ceira just caught his arm, knocking his sword out of his hand. It flew over to the ground only a short distance away but Arthur made no move to retrieve it. Why didn't he get it back? Ceira seemed to be thinking the same thing but despite it she carried on fighting. She was the one with the advantage now. After a few more attempts, Ceira tried a false move, lunging to the right. Arthur jumped to the side but Ceira drew back instantly and pounced to the left where Arthur had retreated. She pinned him to the ground again and stared maliciously into his eyes. She had him now. Emrys watched as everyone seemed to draw in a silent gasp as Arthur's eyes widened as he realised there was no way out of this one. Why wasn't he defending himself? His sword was only lying a short distance away from him, only a couple of feet. But he still didn't make any attempt to retrieve it. Emrys saw Ceira's mouth move as she spoke softly but also heard her whispering voice echoing round in his head. She was projecting what she was saying to him magically so he could hear the last words Arthur would ever hear.

"_This is for Emrys." _She suddenly drew back, opening her jaws, displaying her blade like fangs, and glared at Arthur. Arthur swallowed and forced his fingers into fists. Emrys held his breath. Ceira suddenly rushed forward, her jaws ready to snap shut around Arthur's throat. Just as she was inches away from his neck, there was a sudden white, magical flash of light.

~xox~

**Author's Note:** Ooohhh, but who could this spell have been fired at? Arthur, Ceira or Emrys himself? Find out in the next instalment of…*big X Factor voiceover man voice* 'THE THIEF OF CAMELOT!' *Ahem* x


	53. Resentment

**Author's Note:** WHERE ARE ALL MY FAVE REVIEWERS? Why have you all disappeared? Where have you all gone? Please come back, it's awfully lonely without you : ( So anyway, enough of my pining and on with the proper AU.

So more action - wooo! Looking forward to the upcoming chapters and I've left this one on a bit of a cliffy - sorry guys! But please review, it's getting towards the end of the story now so pretty please take a few seconds out of your lives to at least write 'read it' or even 'I hated it!' As long as I know someone's reading it! Please review! Make my day! x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Fifty Three

Resentment

Emrys shut his eyes instantly, yelling with pain as the huge amount of magic magnified the already intense pain he was enduring. He wanted to open his eyes, to see what had happened, to see who had cast the spell, to see where Arthur was and, most importantly, was Ceira OK? But he couldn't. It was as if every part of his body was tied to an invisible string which was attached to a knife so that if he moved, the knife would go stabbing into him. He just couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He just lay in the wet grass listening to the battle that was still raging on around him, the fighters oblivious to the events unfolding in the middle of the battlefield. Why was he cowering like this? Was he just going to let Ceira fend for herself while he cringed on the ground like a frightened child? No. He was stronger than that. She had done this for him so he would repay the favour. His eyes flew open and he stared around, desperate to see what had happened. There was no more blurry, swimming figures. No more having to make people out by hazy shapes. Everything was as clear as it had ever been. And then he suddenly saw who had made the magical blast. The Spectres had formed a circle around Arthur and Ceira.

Ceira.

She was lying motionlessly with her eyes tightly shut in the dewy grass. No. She couldn't be. It wasn't true. But then she stirred. Her eyes flickered but then closed again. There was still life. The Spectres began to close in on Ceira, breaking the ring momentarily to stride past a bewildered looking Arthur who was just pulling himself to his feet. They formed an even tighter ring around Ceira who was now blinking up and looking round at her unwelcome company. The Spectres slowly raised up the hands, reaching out their arms towards her. Their hands were outstretched, ready to fire a spell. Emrys dragged himself up, ignoring the stabbing pain that was coursing from his heavily bleeding shoulder all through his body. He staggered towards the circle, trying to get back his balance. The tidal wave of magic had completely disorientated him.

Suddenly, Arthur flew in from out of nowhere. He yelled out a furious cry and slashed his sword through the majority of the circle. Then his eyes widened in horror as the unaffected and vexed Spectres turned to face him. One of them held out their hand and fired a spell at him. He was launched into the air and sent flying out of the circle and collided with the ground, unconscious. The leader of the Spectres stepped forward into the ring to face Ceira as she lay helplessly on the ground as if the interruption had never happened.

"We will not let you change what must be. You must die. You are too much of a threat. You are not the one destined to kill Arthur Pendragon."

"No. That's my job." If the Spectres could gasp, then they would have. Emrys pushed his way through into the ring and glared at the leader. The Spectre regarded him with an heir of exasperation and curiosity.

"You are indeed extremely protective of the girl. But it does not matter. She must die. She poses too much of a threat to Arthur Pendragon's life. He must live. What is destined cannot be changed. And even you, Emrys, the greatest sorcerer ever to live, cannot change that." The Spectre turned back to Ceira and stretched out his hand towards her.

"And you're going to stop me?" Emrys asked. The Spectre impatiently looked over his shoulder.

"If I have to then, yes."

"Well," he sighed, "it looks like you're going to have to." Emrys threw out his hand and yelled,

"_Éðelstæf áflíegan Ceira lást!" _

There was an epic blast and the Spectre was sent hurtling into the air like a white shooting star. The ring around them were knocked to the ground also. Emrys withdrew his hand and went over to Ceira. She effetely raised her head up and looked thankfully at him with her big black eyes. But she couldn't hold it up for long. She let it fall back to the ground, her eyes closed once more. Suddenly, a rushing sound filled his ears. He whirled round just in time to see the Spectre fly back into the circle. The Spectres forming the ring were also climbing back to their feet. Emrys shot a fleeting look at Ceira and backed away, readying himself for anything the angered Spectre had up his white, glowing sleeve. It instantly threw out its arm and hissed.

"_Ábéodan bíecnian laðiac!" _A sphere of swirling green was flung at Emrys. It was too quick for him to dodge so he was knocked to the ground. He instantly clambered back up again and fired another spell. The Spectre dodged it and shot a follow-up one. Emrys chanted a shielding spell and the Spectre's spell was sent rebounding off into the distance. Emrys smirked as he pictured the frustrated look of the Spectre that would surely be visible if the Spectre had facial features. Soon, every single one of the Spectres that had formed the circle were now on top of him, shooting all sorts of spells at him. Emrys was almost overwhelmed by the onslaught. Almost. He kept them away though. At least a third of them had been hit by his spells and were now lying on the ground groaning in pain. The amount of spells flying around the place was staggering. The air above was filled with multicoloured streaks of magic. A magical rainbow, literally. But he had no time to stand and admire the pretty colours. He had to fend off these Spectres first. Emrys thought they would have had more powerful magic at their disposal. Emrys had spoken too soon. He turned on his heel as he heard someone sneaking up on him from behind. He was suddenly hit by a surge of magical energy that knocked him to the ground. All the spells stopped. The Spectres withdrew their hands from which they had been firing spell after spell to try and fend Emrys off. They all backed away and let their leader stand over Emrys, glowering at him with nonexistent eyes.

"We cannot kill you. We know that you are too powerful and your destiny is too imperative. You and Arthur are two sides of the same coin, no matter what you may think now. You and Arthur will have a great future together but right now you pose too much of a threat to his life. We cannot kill you Emrys, but we can put you to sleep for a while." The Spectre held his hand out over Emrys. The pain in his shoulder had come back and this time it had paralyzed him. He couldn't move for pain. It was unbearable. Yes.

Kill him.

Put him out of his misery.

Emrys didn't care anymore.

This world was too full of pain and hurt.

He wanted to be dead.

To be nothing, like so many of those others that he had sent to their deaths before. Yes.

Kill him now.

Emrys could see the magical glowing red light growing in the Spectre's palm, ready to strike. And then it a was coming for him. Straight at him. There was no way of dodging. No way of getting out of it. Just certainty that it would hit him.

Then he was flying.

**Author's Note:** Cliffy - sorry! Reviews make me write faster - fact! Please review, it's getting towards the end of the story now so pretty please take a few seconds out of your lives to at least write 'read it' or even 'I hated it!' As long as I know someone's reading it! Please review! Make my day! x


	54. Absent

**Author's Note:** Sorry I have been gone for so long! I have been **so **busy! 'Serial blogger', you have made me the happiest girl in the world : D if it weren't for you, I think I would have just deleted this whole Fic. But now I have been saved by you wonderful reviewers and made me feel wanted again ^^. So here's a big chapter for you amazing people who have stuck with me and are still slightly interested in my story : ) Really looking forward to seeing your thoughts on this chapter. It's getting very near the end so I was hoping that maybe a few more of you could read? Maybe? OK, so please review and make me update quicker! Please!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Fifty Four

Absent

Was he dead? Yes, of course he was. He wouldn't be flying otherwise. The wind whipped through his cloak and almost pulled his hood down. He had long since undone the spell that forced it to stay in place and conceal his identity so why was it staying up now? Probably because it had become so accustom to hiding his face in shadow it had stuck itself there. Become part of him.

Was this what death felt like? It was surprisingly pleasurable. He felt like he was being airlifted by clouds. Then what was that stabbing sensation in his shoulder? So he still felt pain in death. That was unfortunate. The reason he had wanted to be dead was to get _away _from the pain. There goes that hope.

But if he was being airlifted by clouds, then why did the clouds feel hairy? Did clouds normally feel hairy? Emrys had never felt clouds but he hadn't thought they would feel like this. Although the surface was soft, it was still hairy. He had always thought that clouds would be fluffy.

This was stupid. He was dead and all he could think about was the texture of clouds. But what was he meant to think about? Eternity alone. Suspended in limbo. What was he meant to do?

Suddenly he felt a sort of…beat, on his right arm. It felt like whatever was beneath him was moving. Then there was one on his other arm. Something was moving up and down on either side of him.

Where the hell was he? And what the hell was happening?

Was he actually somewhere?

Could he see? Could he open his eyes? Could he actually see where he was? His eyes flickered open and stared round. He immediately realised what it was beating either side of him. Wings.

Giant bat-like wings were beating the air harshly as they ascended higher and higher over the battlefield.

Ceira was flying.

She had saved him.

"Ceira? Ceira?" he yelled over the wind forcing itself against him. "Y-you can fly!" he laughed. They floated on the wind for a while, all the time flying further and further away from the raging battlefield. Emrys looked back over his shoulder and grinned as he saw the Spectres that were still standing, glaring up at him sailing away. He had an urge to pull a face but figured that he probably shouldn't and faced back to the night sky. Suddenly, they dropped a little. Emrys frowned and leaned forward a little to see if he could see Ceira's face. She was too concentrated on flying. Emrys dismissed it. This was her first time flying after all. She was bound to have a couple of problems. But then they dropped again, and stayed pointing downwards.

There was something wrong.

Emrys leaned forward as far as he dared and looked down at Ceira. Her eyes were closed and her wings had stopped beating. "Ceira? Ceira? What's going on? What're you doing? Ceira!" There was no response. She was partially unconscious. Emrys' eyes widened in panic. What was he meant to do now? He desperately tried to pull her back up and to open out her wings either side of him. But his attempts were in vain. There was no way he was going to be able to pull her up in wind as harsh as this. He would just have to hope they landed somewhere soft. Ceira's wings started to fold in on top of him. He lay low over her back as they enveloped him.

Then he realised what was happening. Ceira knew what was happening. The spell that the Spectres had fired at her had affected her badly and it was now seeping the strength out of her. She couldn't fly anymore. She knew she was going to crash land. She had folded in her wings over him just before she lost consciousness to ensure he didn't get hurt, to cushion him from the impact. She was going to take the collision force instead of him. Emrys stared disbelievingly at the oncoming ground. It was rushing up to meet him way too fast. But he couldn't stop it. Ceira certainly couldn't stop it. It was all up to gravity to determine what happened next. Suddenly, they were there. The ground hardly gave them a warm welcome. Ceira smashed into the ground and skidded across the grass, tearing up the ground as she went, leaving huge skid marks. Emrys flew out of the casing of Ceira's wings and went tumbling across the ground. He went head over heels more times than he could count and his shoulder burned like fire. But he wasn't as hurt as he should be.

**Author's Note:** OK, I think I'm going to insert a cheeky little mini spoiler here ;P The next chapter is a BIG CHAPTER! Well that might not have been as subtle as I had have wanted… Ah well. OK, please review because I want to get the next chapter up here as quick as I can :] Thanks and please review!


	55. Ripped

**Author's Note:** So so so sorry to all those who have PMed me telling me to update. I have been super busy lately. But I'm sure you will all be glad to know that I have just come back from performing my LAMDA examination! I think it went okay… hopefully. But now I have my exam week so this will be the last update for at least a week. So sorry!

OK, back to the story. I'm pretty sure some of you won't like this chapter. Well, it's certainly one of my favourite chapters of the story. Right, I'm just going to let you read. Hope you enjoy and I would really appreciate it if you review! You have no idea how much they help me!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Fifty Five

Ripped

When would the spinning stop?

Finally, he came to a halt on his back on the wet, dewy grass. He lay there for a second, just letting the pain in his shoulder subside. When it had died down, he instantly scrambled up and staggered over to where Ceira lay motionless. He fell into a kneel beside her cold, wet, unmoving body. He lay his freezing hands on her and pulled her round onto her side. Her eyes flickered but then shut again. Emrys was reluctant to shake her, he didn't want to cause any more harm. Instead, he just gently called her name.

"Ceira. Ceira? Can you hear me? Ceira?" His voice was shaking so much he had to bite his lip to stop him from making his words completely inaudible. "Ceira? Are you there? It's Emrys. Ceira?"

There was a low growling sound. Emrys took a sharp breath in. "Ceira? Ceira?" Suddenly, there was a bright, white light and for a moment Emrys thought the Spectres had returned. But no. There in front of him lay Ceira in her human form in her same red dress. Her eyes were only half open and it seemed an effort to keep them that way.

"Emrys? Emrys, come closer. I'm so cold." Emrys leaned in closer and took up her icy hand in his.

"It's OK Ceira, I'm here for you," he stammered. He just noticed that tears were starting to trickle down his face.

Suddenly, there was another bright light and Emrys was forced backwards onto his back. When he opened his eyes, dread filled him. Three Spectres stood in front of him, facing both him and Ceira.

"We have come for our payment," one of them spoke.

"What payment?" Emrys asked coldly.

"The payment you promised us when we agreed to help you against Arthur."

Emrys' heart sank.

A Lysitha's blood.

Ceira's blood.

But that meant…

"You, you knew that Ceira was going to die! You knew!" he yelled at them. He got to his feet and stormed up to the Spectres. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know. Now, you will give us our payment or we will take it," another one said emotionlessly.

"That blood wasn't for magical purposes. It was insurance that Ceira ended up dead in the end of it! It was so you could make sure…!" Emrys fumed.

"Emrys, give them what they want," Ceira whispered softly.

"Wha-what?"

"I don't mind. I'm going to die, Emrys. They can have a couple of drops of my blood," she said quietly.

"What? No! How could you-? Are you sure?" he asked unsurely.

"Yes, Emrys."

"We will do it," the Spectres said frostily. They held out their hands and watched as a small scratch cut across Ceira's forearm. Emrys looked anxiously at her, making sure she wasn't in any pain. One of the Spectres then stepped forward and took a drop of the blood that was trickling from the wound on their finger. They inspected it momentarily then looked up at Emrys. "The price has been paid. We will take our leave now and will never bother you again Emrys," they said before another flash of light filled the area and they vanished.

"Emrys. I won't make it. The spell was too strong and the fall was too great. I can't do it," she said quietly.

"Of course you can. You're Ceira. A Lysitha. You can make it through. I can't let you go. Don't leave me," Emrys sobbed.

"Emrys, it's OK. Just stay by my side and you can do it. But Emrys. Before I die, I want you to do something for me," she said. Her voice was getting more and more painful and strained with every sentence.

"Anything," answered Emrys tearfully.

"I want you to take down your hood. All this time I have fantasised about how this great sorcerer must look. What this boy who is meant to do so many great things looks like. Emrys, before I go, I want to see who that person is," she managed a small smile. Emrys returned it, although his was a shaky, tearstained smile, nothing like the beautiful smile that Ceira wore.

Emrys reached up and pulled the hood off his head. It came off reluctantly but it fell all the same. He sat there for the first time in years in front of someone with his identity revealed. It felt wrong, but at the same time, completely right. Ceira studied his pale, tear tracked face, from his inky, raven hair that just missed the top of his bright blue eyes to his pale pink lips. Ceira reached out her hand and ran her fingers through his dark hair and smiled at him.

"Is it what you expected?" Emrys asked anxiously.

"Even better," she said simply. "But there's one more thing I need from you. The time is almost here."

"What is it?"

"I have always known you as Emrys. As the Emrys I fell in love with is so wonderful already, I am sure the other you will be just as extraordinary but…I want to know your real name, Emrys," she said painfully, taking deep, shaking breaths.

Emrys swallowed. He took a trembling breath and looked down at her. He looked into her deep, dark eyes and saw trust there. He knew that it was right to tell her. Just before she died she could finally find out the identity of the boy she fell in love with.

"Although I have been called many things in the past - Thief, murderer, sorcerer and Emrys, none of these are my true name. My real name has only been spoken to a tiny number of people. My name is…" Emrys leaned in and whispered a word that only Ceira could hear. As he said it, a smile spread across Ceira's face. He leaned back and looked her in the eye.

"Thank you Emrys. Now I can die in peace." She gently withdrew her hand from Emrys' grasp and lay it by her side. He leaned in closer over her.

"I will get Arthur back Ceira, don't worry. I will make him regret the day he ever thought of harming you. I will avenge you," Emrys said irately.

"No, Emrys. He was trying to save me out there. When we were fighting, he didn't fight back, when Leon tried to step in and kill me Arthur stopped him and when the Spectres were going to kill me he ran in and tried to defend me. The battle must have rekindled old feelings and he must not have been able to watch me die or something. But all that matters is that he feels bad about what he did. We were wrong about him, Emrys. We tried to kill him and all along he was on our side. You heard the Spectre, you and Arthur are two sides of a coin. He is your destiny and you are his. We must pay him back. You must pay him back when I am gone," she said.

"Ceira don't leave me. What will I do? Where will I go? You can't die. You're the only one I have left," he sobbed.

"Emrys, please, you can do it. Be strong, for me. I know you will make me proud. I know that you will grow up to become the greatest sorcerer you are destined to be. I will always be with you, in your heart. I will always be watching over you. You will make me proud, I know you will," she said with her last breath. She let her head tilt back and closed her eyes. Emrys bit his lip, trying fight back the tears that were now cascading down his cheeks. He slid his hand gently under her head so that his fingers entwined with her silky, rippling hair and lifted her head tenderly up a little more towards him. He bent down and kissed her forehead gently. He then placed her back down carefully and let the tears that he had been desperately trying to bite back fall freely down his face. The light had been extinguished. He had been left in the dark. All alone. There was no one now. No one for him to stand by. No one.

He knelt there for just a minute, crying over Ceira's unmoving body. A few minutes of grief and remembrance.

But he had to get up. After most of the tears had fallen, he swallowed down the rest and composed himself. He shakily stood up and looked down at Ceira. Her dark eyes were closed and her hair was still, framing her pale face. He took a deep breath and crouched down next to her. He slid his arms underneath her carefully and lifted her from the wet grass. He stood up with her and closed his eyes. They glinted a fiery colour under his lids before a floating sensation washed over him. He felt light-headed and airy. Just before he thought he was about to pass out, his feet hit the ground and he landed in the place he had been concentrating on. He waited a second until all the nausea had gone and then opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:** Is anyone starting to get it yet? Well, if you are then please don't tell via a review. So anyway, please don't send me hate mail! I know I killed another much-loved character but we're nearing the happy ending! Oh, and I've got a little extra special sort of thing for the end so that should be all coolio : ) Thanks for reading and please click that lovely blue button!


	56. Parting

**Author's Note:** Well, I was very happy with the reviews you gave me ; ) Very, very happy! Thank you! It seemed that quite a few people said they wouldn't miss Ceira. I definitely get what you mean. I don't think I will either for reasons that I'm not going to re-write out on here because I'm pretty sure you all just want to get on with reading the story. Well this is the second to last chapter in this story so I really hope you enjoy! Please review for me! Thanks x

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any characters of Shine and the BBC's TV programme Merlin (wish I did!) but any added characters and plotlines were completely my genius! All mistakes and splelnig errrors are also my own, which are not so genius…

Chapter Fifty Six

Parting

It was beautiful. Truly beautiful. In front of him was a huge, shimmering lake. Its surface reflected the dark night sky so it looked like the water had been replaced by black ink. The surface of it was so completely still, it could have been tinted glass. The forest surrounding the area was as dark as the water, its towering pine trees casting their reflection in the edges of the lake. In the background to all this were immense, towering mountains watching over the secluded spot. Their snow topped peaks dominated the whole scene and looked as if they would topple down on anyone who tried to offend it. He wanted to stand there and admire its beauty all night. But he knew he couldn't. Emrys lay Ceira tenderly on the still dewy grass, each sprig looking like it had been crystallised. Emrys stepped back, stretched out his hands in front of him and closed his eyes.

"_Fæger béolæs áþ áberan sceaða,"_ he whispered out to the water. He heard a couple of faint ripples but that was all. He opened his eyes and inspected his work. Bobbing in front of him was a tiny boat. The bottom was coated with reeds and various waterside grasses while either end of the vessel was piled high with flowers of all different types and colours. There were crimson roses, coral lilies, ivory orchids, violet foxgloves and many more rainbows of colour. It was perfect.

Emrys returned to Ceira's side and lifted her up from the ground again and approached the waiting boat. He walked into the shallows, the end of his cloak dipping in the water, alongside the boat and lay her on the reeds. He looked down at her one more time and closed his eyes, letting one single tear drop into the flowers above her head. Then something suddenly struck him. He didn't want her to disappear all together. He wanted some of her to remain on this earth, something that would represent her memory. Something Emrys could keep close to him and treasure forever to let him know she was still with him. He carefully took hold of the bottom of her dress with both hands and took a sharp breath as he tore a strip from the bottom of the fabric. He withdrew shakily and held the crimson fabric tight in his fingers. He wrapped it around his neck and took a last, loving look at Ceira. She looked so peaceful, like she wasn't dead at all. She could have been sleeping. He withdrew his gaze unwillingly and turned. He then climbed back out of the water and raised his hand up to the boat. His eyes glinted gold and the boat started to move through the inky water. The disturbed surface made only the smallest of ripples as the boat made its way slowly through the water. When the boat had reached roughly the middle of the lake, Emrys cast another spell wordlessly and his eyes glowed brightly again. He watched as the boat burst into flame, the golden, ethereal light filling the area. It illuminated the watching pine trees and even the stony walls of the mountains. The black water glowed a fiery orange around the boat as if it were made of lava. He watched as the flames entirely consumed the boat. A second and final tear rolled down his cheek and fell into the grass.

"I will do what you have asked you Ceira. I will repay Arthur and I will make you proud. But now you are at peace in the most beautiful of places. I will always remember you, I will always have you by my side and I will always love you Ceira. Now you can sleep forever."

**Author's Note:** *Sob* Hope I did Ceira's death justice. Did you think so? Let me know!

And guys? The next chapter you will read of this story will be the last D': It will be a sad time indeed. But please, don't let it all be bad. Click on that blue button down there and make a girl sat at home on her laptop savagely typing away on the keyboard happy :D Thanks x


	57. Returning

**Author's Note:** I swear, I deserve to be hung, drawn and quartered. And then given a hard punch in the face. And then locked in the stocks and have fruit pelted at me by various townsfolk for three days. I am so sorry for leaving you all stranded on the cliff that was my previous chapter. But I have now returned! And with me I have brought my very last chapter of this story.

This is the chapter we have all been waiting for. The chapter where we find out what has really been going on and what significance this whole story really has. Ooooh, it is all very exciting, isn't it? Well, for me it is, anyway. But, also very sad. If I didn't have a huge line of storylines and plots and half-written stories clogging up my laptop's memory, I would probably be at a loss as to what to do with myself. But this is not the case, so all is good!

Wow, this is a pretty long AU. Sorry about that. I suppose I get a little overexcited when it's an ending chapter. But please, it's only short and it does give a lot of explanation as to what the small links I have been making to the real BBC's Merlin storyline actually mean.

Now then, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, *breathe* please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, *breathe* please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, *breathe* please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, review? I would appreciate it sooo much if you reviewed for me, even if you say you didn't get it or that it was OK, I DON'T CARE! It would really mean a lot to me that you took the time to read my last story chapter and gave me your feedback. Thank you! x

Chapter Fifty Seven

Returning

Two Years Later

Emrys stepped over a fallen branch and finally came out of the forest. At last, an end to all those trees. He stared out over the scene in front of him and grinned. Camelot. It was just what he remembered and more. Its pearly walls shone in the gleaming sunlight and the battlements stood high and proud above the tiny city through which he used to roam. It was all so familiar, but yet…so different and strange. Maybe it was because he had been away for so long. Or maybe it was because he was looking at the city in a different perspective. He had changed so much since he had last set eyes on the castle like this. This time he wanted good for the kingdom. He wanted good for Camelot. He wanted good for Arthur. This time he had someone with him. Ceira. She was with him every step of the way. He could feel her presence. He could even see her smiling at him as he made his way closer to the city walls. He ran his fingers over the crimson material of the scarf he had wrapped around his neck. He smiled warmly inside. She was definitely with him. This time he had a new intention for Camelot. He came seeking work with the Court Physician, Gaius. He wanted to be there for Arthur if he ever needed help. Right now he would be nothing but a stranger to him, but somehow, in time, Emrys would gain his trust and he would finally be able to thank and pay him back for what he'd done for Ceira. He would never truly know who he was. No one would. Not Arthur, none of the Knights, none of the guards, not Lancelot or Gaius. No one. For this time he had a different identity. This time there was no long, black, hooded cloak concealing his face in shadow. He arrived simply with a backpack with a few provisions, his scarlet scarf of course and a new outlook. This time he arrived as someone else. He was no longer the murderer, sorcerer, Thief or Emrys.

This time he was Merlin.

The End 

**Author's Note:** I was so tempted to put "And he was even more badass than before" or "And that time it was personal" on the end of that last sentence. But I thought it might ruin the whole atmosphere I had tried to build up, so sorry.

Anyway, that's it. Did it surprise you? Can't say I'm shocked if it didn't, the clues weren't exactly subtle. But did you think it was well done? Or plainly obvious? Meh, probably the latter. But please let me know in some juicy reviews! Please? Review?

**DON'T GO YET!:** Please don't think that this is the last chapter for this Fic! Don't go off this page and never return as I will be uploading the VERY LAST chapter after this one.

I have decided to add a tracklist to this story, probably because music has recently taken up a very large part in my life. It has also definitely influenced me a lot in writing this Fic.

For those of you who don't know, a tracklist is a list of songs that can be listened to while reading a story and may add to any emotional scenes or provide other purposes that would improve the reading experience.

I got this idea off the Morganville Vampires books series so please take a look at them if you want to see a good tracklist in action!

I will give more information on the tracklist itself and some of the songs in the next chapter. I will also be putting in some thank-yous to my most loyal and supportive readers and some farewells to all you lovely people.

Thanks! x

**Psst:** *Whispers* Review, and I'll give you a cookie. Two cookies if you favourite the story as well. Three if you favourite the author. Four cookies if you… Damn, I ran out of cookies. Right, you review this story while I go steal some more cookies from that girl in the red hooded cloak in the woods. She makes the best cookies.


	58. Tracklist, Thank Yous and Goodbye

Author's Note:

I am a terrible person. I have abandoned you wonderful people once more. But this is the very last chapter! Promise. No more annoying drabbling chapters full of my nonsensical drivel.

So, as I promised in the last chapter, here is my tracklist. It's not exactly as long as I would have wanted it to be. For 57 chapters, a measly 15 songs really sounds a bit

crap. Ah well.

They're mostly just mainstream stuff which is really what I like to listen to. Yeah, most of them can't sing, yeah, most of them don't write their own lyrics, yeah, most of them rely on autotune to make them the million they 'earn', but I just thought that the lyrics matched what I was trying to get across and if there's anyone like me out there who has to accompany music with everything (and I'm sure there are) then you might see a little more sense in this. A little. Most of the songs will be too short or too long for the section I wanted them to accompany but I'm pretty sure you're all intelligent enough to work it out. So here it is, apologies for it's crappyness:

Run This Town [Rihanna & Kanye West & Jay-Z] - Chapter 1

Midnight Run [Example] - Chapter 2

Fly [Nicki Minaj] - Chapter 3

Pressure [Nadia Ali & Star killers & Alex Kenji] - Chapter 7

We'll Be Coming Back [Example & Calvin Harris] - Chapter 9 (Emrys' POV)

Disturbia [Rihanna] - Chapter 18 and Chapter 22 (Both Gwaine's POV only)

One (Your Name) [Swedish House Mafia] - Chapter 26

Come Home [OneRepublic] - Chapter 29 (Arthur's POV only)

Airplanes [B.O.B & Hayley Williams] - Chapter 30 (2nd paragraph)

Run [Snow Patrol] - Chapter 34 (Emrys' POV)

Wonderwall [Oasis] - (Chapter 47 - 5th paragraph)

Never Close Our Eyes [Adam Lambert] - Chapter 52 (around 5th paragraph)

Wherever You Will Go [Charlene Soraia] - Chapter 55

Breathe Me [Sia] - Chapter 56

Silhouettes [Avicii] - Chapter 57

Massive Thank Yous

Okay, I have had a ton of emails and alerts stacking up in my inbox listing all the names of those amazing people who favourited and alerted my story and I have been archiving them all there, just waiting for their time to shine. And that time is now! So here are all those names of people I have been meaning to thank for all this time:

Consiastere

Fairy goatmother

Bubblepunk12

AmandaFray

Dirl15

Stellato

Ebonypol

Loopylou720

Saroura92

DarthBecky

Solar07

Niyin

Sheila90

Kool Kato

Corey YoungBlood

Serial blogger (big thanks!)

PepperLovey

Lady-Adrastos

Lovexkamui

Lemonrcs

Baelfire

WhiteFang72

J3swimmer

IreneAngel

First Death

VegetarianPercussionist

Kuro Kishin

SilverXshadow

Juceyjessjess

Schoolkid

WritingReadingLaughing

TwilightsQuintessence

Magic Cabbage (big thanks!)

Sin - NaMe

Jasmine .09

SuNRisESuNSeT96

9wolf

TARDIStraveller

ErinNovelist

Alexolotl

Nini03

Narwhals vs. Unicorns

TheRandomOneStaringAtYou

Anishine

lord starlight (big thanks!)

Meyli Vaisyl

Sidemarf

Bee15g

Darkheirharry

Mai Ascot

ClaudiaandRex

H2OSorceress

.hold

Pedo-Trix

innerflame

Love-toushi

K Annie M

Galacticwolf

FeralChaos

Curly Wurly Me

Samij05

Shado-Ookami

Du'Varg

Leviathan of the Sea

Sophia Conrad

CaptainOzone

Fanoffanfiction88

Animal8

Glimfire (big thanks!)

Emoyionalpoemgirl

Maddog1997

LadySarah14

Comealongsong

Kaito kitsune

Van-maniac

Snetten

Fuzzyfur9

Dov5e

Epic Squeguins of Epicness

SwitzDandelionheartbrokenlov er13

BaddestWold (Love her story!)

Sara212

Writergirl142

BloOmy

Merthurfan1Bookwormiie

Bookwormiie

PinkBell

SilverMoonEyes23

Becreative12

Jaki Fidelia

Yurithefurry

Healstrom

Mpl3

chubbycat

ThorongilAnime

Earthlover8815

xXWhite ButterflyXx

SerenadeOfTheFallenAngels

bluecrystal angel

ThatOneGeekyGirl

Pauldleast

EmrysMagicxx

Jinglyjess

Exodiano

Katerina Riley

Trak sama

OH MY FRIGGIN GOD! Never knew I was so loved! Thank you soo much to all of you! I couldn't have finished my first ever fan fiction without you! Thankssss! x

Now I shall say goodbye. Goodbye! Please read some of my other stories, I only have one other at the moment but I have a list of story summaries that my fingers are dying to type out! So please keep an eye on my profile because I'll probably be mentioning any upcoming stories on there. I'm thinking of uploading my list of drabbles so watch out for that.

Again, thank you all for all the following/alerting/favouriting/reviewing/Pming to this story. I love you all. Thanks and bye! xxx


End file.
